Lessons of Love
by TM10
Summary: It's Valentine's Day- time for a wedding!  Adrian is ready to marry Natalie but, LoL, he still has a lot to learn.
1. Chapter 1

Lessons of Love

Chapter 1 (Mis) Communication

Standard disclaimer: I don't own Monk… Drat.

Notes: This story begins approximately a month after 'Unbound Heart." ~Lots of info in this first chapter so please forgive my Kevin Dorfman-y ramblings.

Many thanks to Monkwriter for the critical eye and open heart!~ xoxo

* * *

Adrian stood near the kitchen table, livid. With his brow furrowed in disbelief, he snapped at Natalie, "No, I _don't _know why you are mad at me. I -" he lowered his voice and couldn't stop the accusation from rolling off his tongue, _"I_ didn't do anything wrong!"

He shifted his shoulder, waiting for her explanation and an apology. _I could be wrong, but_- His thought halted as Natalie tilted her head. In slow motion, her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed. _The Look_. He stood motionless, a deer caught in headlights. Without warning, she brushed past him and marched toward the staircase, leaving behind a string of muttered epithets. Adrian's anger ebbed and doubt surfaced. _Wait, __**could **__I be wrong?_

After climbing two steps, Natalie stopped and turned. She crossed her arms across her chest and, although she was half hidden in shadow, Adrian could make out her clenched jaw and unblinking glare. He gulped, wishing he could disappear.

"You don't understand why I'm angry? Really?" she snarled, incredulous.

Adrian meekly confessed, "I don't."

Natalie let out a huff, "Well, _Detective,_ why don't you stay down here and give it some thought? I'm going to bed- I won't wait up." Not waiting to see remorse pale his cheeks, she turned and stormed up the stairs. Her light, graceful footsteps somehow managed to thud down the hallway then, unsurprisingly, the bedroom door slammed shut.

Adrian released a quivering sigh. _What had he done?_ This morning, everything had been so perfect and harmonious. Now, a scant twelve hours later, Adrian was at a loss. The silence of the house taunted him. Without giving it a thought, he went and took a broom from the closet.

Sweeping his way across the already-spotless linoleum, Adrian relived the day.

~~~ ~~LoL~~~~~

Bright blue sky unblemished by clouds, it was a beautiful, albeit a chilly, morning. But since it was the middle of winter, Adrian wasn't about to complain. Rather, Adrian was in a glorious mood. With only one day until they left for Lake Tahoe, eight days until 'The Big Day', the hastily planned wedding was coming together surprisingly easy. "Without a hitch," Natalie joked each time she crossed an item off their list.

It had been a scant four weeks since Natalie had accepted Adrian's proposal and, with the decision to marry as soon as possible, the happy couple had spent nearly every waking moment plotting and planning, finalizing nearly every detail. From the minister to the reception hall and all the little choices in between, Adrian was grateful for Natalie's gentle prodding and leading questions. _How __**did **__she know_ _he liked the color combination of blush and white and wanted square, individual cupcakes instead of a traditional tiered wedding cake? _

With Julie the lone Bridesmaid and Leland the Best Man, the ceremony would be an intimate affair with only family and the closest of friends. But, when Jonathan regrettably announced he couldn't get time off from his job in Lake Tahoe, the wedding and honeymoon location was suddenly changed. Though not as glamorous as Natalie initially wanted, Adrian was secretly thankful they were spared the ordeal of going to Hawaii or, worse, some far-off European city.

The wedding ceremony would be nice and simple, but, with only nine guests- Julie, Bobby, Peggy, and Jonathan Davenport, Leland and TK, Sharona, Benji and Randy- it just wasn't neatly symmetrical. Adrian sighed in resignation, "So close to being, you know, _perfect."_ Natalie teasingly chided him about his miscalculation. Touching her still-flat stomach, she reminded him there _was_ a tenth guest attending, "And since I'll be ten weeks along, it _will_ be perfect."

Adrian and Natalie did, however, have one unexpected disagreement. It was about the accommodations at the mountain lodge. While they would rent a cozy cabin for their week-long honeymoon after the service, prior to the ceremony, Natalie had insisted on separate rooms at the main hotel. With a touch of hesitancy Natalie admitted that, despite their already consummated relationship and impending parenthood, she wanted to recapture the sanctity, and excitement, of the wedding night. He was eventually persuaded, Natalie motivating him with an intense preview of future activities.

But since then, Adrian quietly fretted about it. He counted off the hours until the start of their temporary separation. He admittedly had grown accustom to the entwinement, not only the raw caresses of passion, but the gentler pleasures of sleeping and waking in concert. For seven lonely nights, he would miss the safety and warmth, the belonging and comfort. Natalie, conversely, had become giddy about the separation, slyly dropping hints about fiery reunions that would melt the surrounding snowcaps. They would cause global warming by snuggling in front of the fireplace and…

Breaking from that incredibly distracting image, Adrian refocused on today's events. _What had he done?_

This morning had been busy: packing for the trip, picking Julie up from Berkley, having lunch with his girls and then, off to divide and conquer. They had separate errands before tomorrow's trip. Natalie and Julie needed to pick up their dresses, shoes and a few other last minute needs. Adrian, meanwhile, needed to pay a visit to Ambrose. He had phoned Ambrose several times and attempted tell his older brother about the upcoming nuptials, but Ambrose had experienced some progress in his own life and had been uncharacteristically talkative. Not wanting to interrupt Ambrose's enthusiastic stories, Adrian had not been able to get a single word in about the wedding or the baby. Today he intended to sit down with Ambrose and tell him everything.

As he continued to sweep the kitchen, Adrian mulled over the lunch date with Natalie and Julie. It had been easy and, except for some scandalously unmatched silverware, uneventful. They had talked about the trip, the girls giddy with anticipation. After, driving to Tewksbury, Natalie and Julie's bantering merged into a comforting hum, their voices a pleasant background noise while he placidly stared out the window. Adrian had commandeered his usual passenger seat, his mind registering all the familiar scenery while organizing his thoughts.

He felt feverish; there was so much to tell Ambrose- _He and Natalie had been living together, had gotten engaged, were about to be married and, were going to have a baby. _Adrian leaned his forehead against the door's window, the cold glass cooling his brow. A smile flicked across his lips. _There was so much he had to tell Ambrose!_

The car finally slowed and parked at the curb in front of the blue, Tudor house. Natalie murmured something but Adrian didn't move, his thoughts still awhirl. When her right hand touched his knee, Adrian jumped.

Blinking his eyes into focus, he turned to face her, "Sorry?"

"I asked if you're sure about taking a cab home. I can pick you up after I take Julie back to school for her night class, remember she has that exam she can't miss. So I can be back about 5 o'clock?"

Adrian unbuckled his seat belt and, patting the package of wipes in his jacket pocket, smirked at Natalie, "I think I can brave a cab. See you at home."

As he placed his right hand on the door handle, Natalie grasped his left hand, "Hey did you forget something?" He gave a blank stare and she laughed, "We love you!"

Julie parroted from the back seat, "Yeah, we love you!"

Adrian chuckled, his eyes moving from mother to daughter. "I love you too, both of you."

He pushed the car door open but Natalie's hand held firm. Grinning mischievously, she leaned closer, "And?" Getting another blank stare, she pouted, "Where's my kiss goodbye?"

"I, ah-" Suddenly speechless, Adrian blushed and shot a quick glance at Julie, snickering in the back seat. Adrian balked. While he was finally getting comfortable with sharing discrete signs of affection in public, with Julie barely two feet away, the car felt claustrophobically small.

Squeezing his hand, Natalie brought him from his thoughts, "I know you're a little shy about kissing in public but, you know, we need to get some practice in before 'The Big Day.'" Natalie began to lean in but stopped when Adrian shot another furtive glance at Julie.

"Ugh!" Julie groaned, rolling her eyes as she turned her face away. Covering her eyes with her hands, she proclaimed, "I'm not looking or listening so you guys can say your goodbyes and make-out now." She proceeded to quietly chant, "_La, la, la, la, la..."_

After sharing a quick laugh, a nervous smile spread across Adrian's face. Natalie smirked and shifted back in her seat, her eyes wide and expectant. Holding his gaze, she licked her lips and whispered, "Well?"

Julie's quiet '_la, la, la_…' continued to fill the car but somehow granted them some privacy. Adrian felt lightheaded, butterflies flitting in his stomach. _This was his chance at another 'first kiss.'_ Eyes trained on Natalie, he tentatively leaned forward. _La, la, la, la-_ Julie's voice faded from Adrian's consciousness. Heartbeat thumping, he murmured, "I guess I should, you know, go." He watched her nod, her eyes on the verge of closing. A sudden confidence rushed through his veins. Raising his hand to her cheek, Adrian broached the distance, finding her lips. It was brief, too brief, but it stole his breath away. When he pulled back, a sly grin crossed his face. "How was that?" His voice was unexpectedly low and sultry.

"Wow, that was-" Natalie chuckled, her cheeks flushing, "pretty darn good."

"Only _good_? We'll have to practice then. Later, tonight?" Natalie nodded and Adrian reached out to Julie, plucking her arm so her hand came away from her face, "Come up front, I'm leaving." As Adrian slid from the car, Julie clamored over the center console and took his seat. Before closing the door, Adrian winked at Julie, "Good luck with your test, kiddo."

"Thanks, I need it. I didn't study enough." Julie smirked and touched her temple, "Whenever I tried to concentrate, I ended up daydreaming about skiing!"

"Me too, except," Adrian shuddered, "my daydreams were, you know, _nightmares."_ The girls snickered in exasperation as he closed the car door.

Stepping away from the car, Adrian stood at the curb watching his girls drive away. For some unknown reason, he felt compelled to wait until they disappeared from sight. Only then did he turn to face his childhood home.

Adrian suddenly stopped sweeping the quiet kitchen.

Today's trouble had started at Ambrose's house.

~~~~~LoL~~~~~

Taking the four steps across the front porch, Adrian held his breath, bracing himself for Ambrose's exuberant welcome. He quietly knocked on the door and let out the breath, waiting. But instead of Ambrose, a studious, twenty-something woman opened the door. She stepped aside and motioned him inside, "Hi. You must be Adrian. Come on in, Ambrose is tied up in the kitchen."

Hesitantly crossing the threshold, Adrian scanned the familiar entranceway. But it wasn't completely familiar, Ambrose had rearranged it! After doing a quick inventory, Adrian tore his eyes away and focused on the woman. She gave him a warm smile and it suddenly hit him, "Oh, you're the woman Dr. Bell sent over to help Ambrose. Robin, right?"

"Yep, I'm Robin Banks – and you're Adrian Monk, the detective! Isn't that a hoot?" She laughed and Adrian cocked his head in puzzlement. She laughed again, pointing at Adrian then herself, "You're a cop and I'm _Robbing Banks!_"

Adrian chuckled, amazed that this funny, cheerful woman was in his brother's house. No wonder Ambrose had been such an unrelenting chatterbox on the phone. Adrian shot a quick look towards the kitchen, "I talked with Ambrose the other day and he said you've been very helpful. He said you've been getting him out of the house?"

Robin nodded excitedly, "Yes, we actually went into the grocery today! But, you know he's helping me as well. I'm doing my Master's Thesis on agoraphobia and Ambrose has been such an agreeable participant! I'm grateful that Neven Bell arraigned our interaction." She picked up a backpack from the floor and slung it over her shoulder "Speaking of which, I need to head off to school. It's been a pleasure meeting you!" Offering a little hand wave in lieu of a handshake, she returned to the front door and called out, "I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Monk." Without waiting for a reply, she was gone.

Stopping at the kitchen's doorway, Adrian watched his brother organize cans in a kitchen cabinet. Tenderness griped his heart. _Ambrose had gone to the grocery!_ He was so proud of Ambrose's progress. Clearing away the huskiness that gathered in his throat, he quipped, "You sure they're even?"

Ambrose turned and retorted, "My system entails more sophisticated parameters then symmetry or, I scoff, _evenness."_ Abandoning his task, he excitedly crossed the kitchen and stopped a little too close to Adrian, "How are you? I've been well, in fact, did you meet-"

"Robin, your partner in crime? She let me in." Adrian smiled, pulling Ambrose into an awkward embrace, "It's good to see you." Ambrose mumbled a '_you too'_ and Adrian released his hold, warning him, "Wait. Let's sit down; I need to tell you a few things."

Getting comfortable in the dining room, they began to talk, or rather, Adrian talked and Ambrose listened. The eager groom recounted his proposal to Natalie and all the subsequent wedding plans. Ambrose remained silent, his mouth agape in surprise. Eventually Adrian quieted, pondering how he should tell his brother the really 'big news', the baby.

Ambrose managed to find his voice, "Adrian, I'm so happy for you. And for Natalie. You two belong together. Congratulations on the wedding!" As Adrian solemnly accepted the congratulations, Ambrose rose from his chair and quietly chuckled, "I knew there was a reason things didn't work out for Natalie and me."

"W-what?" Adrian stuttered, looking up at his brother. Confusion crossed his face, "What didn't work out?"

The elder brother blushed and answered softly, "_Us_- Natalie and myself. You remember, we had that date after I was almost poisoned. Anyway-" Ambrose lightly grasped Adrian's shoulder, a radiant smile on his face, "I'm so pleased! I am sorry I can't go to the ceremony; I'm not up for such an adventure."

Ambrose continued, "But, I know, I'll host a party for you here, at the house, when you get back from your honeymoon. I've been writing to Jack Jr. and he's close to his release date from prison, maybe he can get a day-pass and attend? And Natalie's parents and Julie, too? Would that be agreeable?"

Mouth open, Adrian reflexively nodded. His mind was still trying to process the idea of Ambrose and Natalie. _Ambrose and Natalie?_This was an unexpected, abhorrent surprise. He was completely unaware that Ambrose and Natalie had 'dated'. _Why hadn't she told him?_ _She told him about all her other dates… _

"_Really? But she's had so many '__**dates**__!'" _Dale Beiderbeck's taunting voice materialized out of thin air.

Adrian stood, nearly knocking over his chair. "I, I just remembered, I need to get home. I'll call you."

If Ambrose replied, Adrian didn't hear. He was too intent on getting home to Natalie.

~~~~~LoL~~~~~

Adrian arrived home to an empty house, the only sign of life the blinking red button on the answering machine. Thinking it was Natalie, Adrian pushed 'play.' Another unwelcome voice materialized.

_Hey Natty, it's Stephen! I left a message on your cell but you haven't called back. I hope that boss of yours isn't working you to death…. Hey Nat, come on, you can't stay mad at me forever. I said I was sorry I gave my ex-fiancé another chance. But people deserve a second chance, don't they? How about a second chance for me? God, I never should have let you go… So I'm back in Frisco for at least six months. Give me a call and we'll get together and sort this out… I miss you babe, give me a call. _

Fighting the urge to break the answering machine, Adrian stepped back, unclenching his fists. Rolling his shoulders, he started to pace the living room. _First Ambrose and now, Stephen Albright?_ He looked at the clock; it was just past five o'clock. Even though Natalie was taking Julie back to school, she should have been home by now.

Adrian picked up the phone to call, but didn't know what to say. .. . _How could Stephen call her? And the date with Ambrose? How could she keep all these secrets? _Jealousy and indignation silenced his tongue. Returning the phone to its cradle, Adrian collapsed on the sofa, his head in his hands.

There was nothing to do but wait.

~~~~~LoL~~~~~

An hour had passed since hearing the Naval Officer's message, one of the longest hours of his life. And with the lothario's despicable voice still ricocheting in his head, Adrian continued to grapple with his emotions. Fury and resentment had melded into disbelief and victimization, then transformed back into outrage and bitterness.

Hearing the kitchen door open, he forced himself to remain still, concentrating on inhaling and exhaling. Adrian heard the rustle of bags and her keys and purse drop on the counter. Daring not to give into his volatile impulses, he remained seated on the living room couch, his fingers laced together.

"Adrian, I'm home and boy, am I beat!" Natalie called from the kitchen, bustling with garment bags and a plethora of shopping bags. She dropped the bags and hung the bagged wedding dresses on the hook beside the washer/dryer that already held Adrian's suit. "We had some final alterations done to the dresses. They're so-, oh you'll have to wait and see!"

Peering through the doorway, she smiled, her cheeks rosy from the cold, "Everything's done! Julie and I even picked up a few new outfits for the trip and, since I know you worried about not being warm enough, I bought you some flannel shirts. Before you say 'no', let me tell you, I think you'll look pretty sexy in them."

Letting out an involuntary grunt, Adrian remained on the sofa.

Natalie flittered into the living room and sat beside Adrian, sliding her cold hands around his bicep, "Don't be so grumpy, it's only new clothes." When he didn't respond, she asked, her voice touched with fatigue, "So how did it go with Ambrose?"

"Oh, so you're wondering about Ambrose?" Adrian stared across the room, not making eye contact.

"Of course I am, silly! How is he? What did he say about our impending nuptials?" Natalie shifted on the sofa, nuzzling his shoulder. He remained rigid and she leaned away, her hand now stroking his back, "What happened?"

Adrian's mouth twitched and he grudgingly glanced at her. "You know."

"I don't know, that's why I asked you- what happened?"

Shifting and rolling his shoulder, Adrian remained stone-faced, "You know."

"I don't!" Natalie giggled, but stopped when she noticed Adrian's demeanor. "Adrian, just tell me, what happened?"

"You never -" He cleared his throat, "told me about _it_."

She shook her head, "Told you about what?"

"Your, you know-" Hating to say it, he shuddered, "_Date_ with Ambrose."

"_Date_? What are you talking about?" Her face contorted by confusion, she suddenly brightened and laughed, "You mean when I went and had dinner with him? Adrian, it was just dinner with a friend!" When he didn't appear relieved, she continued, "Believe me, sweetie, I'd tell you if it was a date."

"Because you tell me everything? No secrets, right?" As he asked the question, he silently cursed himself. This had turned into an interrogation and he knew Natalie was about to trip herself up.

"Of course, no secrets. Adrian, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my dinner with Ambrose, but it happened ages ago. It didn't mean anything and I just forgot."

"Right, because we don't keep secrets." Slitting his eyes, he lurched from the couch and stalked over to the answering machine. Natalie rose to her feet and followed him. Angry eyes confronting her confused gaze, he deadpanned, "Sorry, I forgot to tell you, you have an important message on the machine." He hit the button then crossed his arms across his chest, his breathing loud and jagged.

Looking at the machine, annoyance showed on her face, "What the?-That jerk!" Shaking her head, she touched Adrian's arm, "Sweetie, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about his first message- when I heard his voice, I didn't even listen to it, I just hit _delete."_

Adrian stiffened, "And you didn't think to tell me your, your _**ex**__-boyfriend_ has been pestering you? –Why didn't you call him back and telling him to leave you alone because you're, you know, getting married?"

"That's right, WE are getting married." She held up her left hand, defiant, "I accepted this ring from you, Adrian Monk. You are the man I want to spend the rest of my life with." When his mood didn't soften, she questioned, "Why are you so worried about my past? It's, _you know_, the past." She crossed her arms over her chest, mimicking his stance.

Adrian stared fixedly at Natalie, knowing he didn't have a logical reason for his anger. He just was and he couldn't contain it. Turning away, he stepped into the kitchen, muttering, "Maybe if you didn't have such a worrisome past…"

In an instant, Natalie was behind him in the kitchen, eyes blazing, "What?"

"What _what_?" Adrian snarled back. Noticing her expression, he added, "What's _your_ problem?"

Trembling in anger, Natalie hissed, "You're kidding, right?"

"No, I _don't _know why you're mad at me._ I_ didn't do anything wrong."

Fatigued, Adrian looked at the kitchen clock- it was almost 3 AM. . He was back to where he had started from and, with his offense still a mystery, his stomach tied into knots. Frustrated and defeated, he put the broom away and sat at the kitchen table. The dark and silence night taunted him- it was just like old times.

* * *

A/N: Grrr, sorry about the drama! ~I wanted LoL to be a fun, romantic and somewhat steamy story, but angst showed up uninvited. :(

A/N2: I had to post today because it's Valentine's Day! Awww, the perfect day to begin Adrian and Natalie's wedding story, right? But, I'm sorry it's going to be a while until I post the next chapter- although I could blame my laptop dying as well as recent ice storms/ lack of electricity -I confess, I've been a very lazy writer. I promise I'll hit the keyboard this week!


	2. 2 Understanding

Lessons of Love

Chapter 2 Understanding

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Monk.

Notes: Sorry for the delay in posting, let me remind you where we left off: Adrian's down in the kitchen, having spent the night fretting over what he did to make Natalie mad. After all, all he did was get jealous over the vast number of guys she's dated and mutter something about her '_worrisome past'_! LoL, now _why_ would that anger Natalie? Hmm…..

Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews and PMs~ ya'll are the best! ;)

* * *

The bright morning sun sliced through the kitchen, highlighting the worry-lines that etched Adrian's face. He sat slumped at the table, waiting. After a seemingly endless night, fatigue weighed on his body and doubt hollowed his heart. Though it had been months since he last felt the dread of abandonment, the sting of unworthiness, his old insecurities had reawakened with a vengeance.

_Anytime anything good happens, there's a catch…_

Defeated by pessimism, the simple act of breathing was a monumental endeavor._ There's always a catch…_ Faint sounds, Natalie upstairs, roused Adrian from his snarled thoughts. Slowly, reluctantly, he rose to his feet, a man anticipating the worst.

The treds of the staircase creaked; she was coming downstairs. Adrian felt light headed as Natalie drew nearer and nearer_. _Her footsteps were drowned out by his thunderous heartbeat. Circulating faster and faster, his blood curdled with despair.

She wordlessly entered the kitchen, her blue eyes sharply sweeping across the room. Adrian grimly stood his ground, his bleary eyes meeting her wary gaze. Her silence was devastating.

"Natalie? I'm -" Adrian managed a whisper, "Sorry about yesterday."

"Good!" A smile cracked her face and she approached, her hands coming to rest on his chest, "you should be, my soon-to-be husband."

Under her light touch, a gleam of hope stirred. His hands found her hips and he stepped nearer, desperate to ask one question. The answer would banish his insecurities and make his life right again. He took a breath, "So we're _still _going to Lake Tahoe?"

Cupping his face, Natalie chided, "Adrian, you need to have faith in my love for you. One little fight isn't going to send me running. Right?" Holding her gaze, he nodded in agreement, ashamed he had relapsed so easily into his insecurities. Natalie smiled and slipped her hands down his chest then around his waist, tightening their embrace. "_I_ still want to get married-" rising to her tip-toes, she gave a playful kiss, "Do you?"

"I do," He laughed, tears burning his eyes. Their future was safe. He lifted his hand and caressed her cheek, softly repeating, "I do, Natalie."

"Remember those words, Adrian." She gently admonished, nuzzling her cheek against his palm.

"I will," he solemnly promised. Tilting her face up, he first kissed her lips then, drawing her to his chest, kissed her temple. With her hand fluid along his back, he relaxed into her embrace. Breathing in her scent, absorbing her warmth, Adrian found his thoughts wandering and, unexpectedly, his body yearning. His hands traveled her back and shoulders, deliberate and reverently. She shifted under his touch and he wondered if she felt the flames that raced through his veins. When Natalie loosened her embrace and leaned back, a mischievous expression lighting her face.

"What?" He drew his eyes from hers, traveling down to the smirk that tugged at her lips then back up again. His heart skipped a beat.

Her smirk grew into a wide grin and she teased, "You do realize there _is_ one great thing about fighting, right?" After a pause, Adrian shrugged, drawing a blank. Raising an eyebrow, Natalie purred seductively, "_Making up." _

He snorted, unable to stop the rakish smile from spreading across his face._ Was she serious? _Oh God please, he hoped so.

_But_. Of course there was a 'but'. Adrian squirmed, forcing himself to speak. "But, I thought you wanted to put a hold on, you know, _intimacy_, until the honeymoon."

Mirth sparkling in her eyes, she tilted her head thoughtfully, "Technically, I said I wanted us to take a temporary break,while we're at Sugar Pine Lodge_ in Tahoe_, before the wedding. We haven't left yet – what'd you say?"

His eyes narrowed and he leaned down, pressing a desperate kiss on her mouth. When they finally separated, he whispered hoarsely, "I say, let's go upstairs."

Right now, he needed her, every part of her. Leading her up to their bedroom, pressing her into the mattress, Adrian finally understood.

With Natalie, there would never be a catch.

~~~~~LoL~~~~~

"Hmm, that sounds good," Adrian murmured noncommittally, unable to fully concentrate on Natalie's words.

Sitting in the passenger seat, barely a mile from their house, Adrian struggled to keep his weighty eyelids from closing. After last night's insomnia, and this morning's activities, Morpheus eagerly clawed at him. Since they had to stop in Berkeley on the way to Lake Tahoe, Adrian hoped to remain awake at least until Julie was in the car. Until then, he did his best to follow Natalie's disjointed, meandering conversation.

He strained his ears as Natalie talked, her rambling thoughts were like bird-shot, scattering in different directions and along unrelated tangents. Simple wedding plans morphed into an impassioned apology for her recent emotional outbursts, a tirade about blaming her pregnancy for said outbursts turned into a soliloquy about the benefits of being pregnant, including her substantially heightened senses, including her increased desire for sex (which would add to her frustrations this coming week, she hoped he understood), and on and on and on. Unable to keep up with her shifting ideas, Adrian simply nodded, willing himself to memorize her admissions and declarations for future reference.

As Natalie piloted the car over the Bay Bridge, she snuck a glance at Adrian. "You know, I was thinking about our 'little misunderstanding' and I think you were right. I'm sorry I overreacted. I should have called Stephen back and told him about our getting married. But-" She shuddered her shoulders, "But I _really, really, really_ don't want to talk to him. - Could you call him and tell him?"

"Yes!" He answered immediately, jolting awake. "I mean, if you _really_ want me to." Adrian smirked, failing to keep the joy from his voice. Oh he would so enjoy telling Stephen to leave Natalie alone.

Honestly, Adrian never liked Albright_. _Always imposing on his and Natalie's dinners, invoking Mitch's name in every conversation, wanting Natalie to drop everything whenever he called; Albright set Adrian's nerves on edge. No, the Navy doctor was never good enough for Natalie. No one was good enough for Natalie- except Mitch Teeger. And _himself, Adrian Monk._ Reaching over and squeezing Natalie's knee, a lump formed in his throat. _He was worthy of Natalie's love. _

Keeping her attention on the road, Natalie gave a quick smile, "That's a weight off my mind. Thank you, sweetie."

"My pleasure,' he answered. Falling silent, Adrian suddenly began to wonder about other, unknown boyfriends. He definitely wanted to notify them as well. Yes, he admitted he wanted the world to know that Natalie was taken, and, miracles of miracles, she had chosen him.

But he didn't want to ask Natalie for names and phone numbers. He couldn't. That was a request that even he realized would be incredibly awkward. Thinking for a minute, Adrian was struck with an ingenious idea. He silently congratulated himself; Natalie would surely love his idea. He waited until they were safely off the bridge and traveling north on I-80 before clearing his throat.

"Hey Nat? I was thinking that we need to put a wedding announcement in the paper. Maybe even take out a full-page, color announcement?" She let out a thoughtful '_hmm'_, and he continued, "That way everyone, even all your, you know, old boyfriends, will know you're taken."

She shot him a sharp look, "_**All**__ my old boyfriends?" _Natalie's voice turned icy, "You're saying I have so many?"

"Well, ahh, not _that_ many. I just meant-" He stopped, not knowing how to _not_ sound judgmental about her vast dating history.

"You think I, that I'm -" Natalie trembled with rage. Taking a few deep breaths, she growled, "Adrian, _why _do you think we had that fight yesterday?"

"Because, ahh, because, you know, I,-" Adrian stammered, his stomach lurched. His answer - '_Because he was jealous of all her past lovers?'_ –had to be wrong. He held his tongue as Natalie shot a second sharp look his way.

"You don't know? That's great, really! And you apologized? You shouldn't apologize unless you know why." Adrian opened his mouth but Natalie cut him off, "Do me a favor and_ don't, _as in_, do not,_ apologize until you know how you just offended me!"

Adrian shifted in his seat, contrite, his eyes lowered. After this morning's reconciliation, he accepted that he and Natalie would have some disagreements. And, he learned it was okay to disagree. He just didn't expect it to happen so soon. And although he trusted that this wasn't a catastrophe, that they would be able to calmly discuss and solve this misunderstanding, he did know one thing; it would be unwise to apologize right now.

Turning off I-80 onto University Avenue, Natalie let out a loud sigh. Adrian raised his head and, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Natalie's white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel. Unless they talked this out, it was going to be a long day. He cleared his throat, "Hey Nat, can we talk?"

"Not now-" She huffed as they turned onto Oxford Street, "We're almost to Julie's dorm." Peering down the road, they could see Julie standing on the sidewalk, her luggage at her feet. Head down, Julie was texting on her cellphone and didn't see their approach. As she pulled to the curb, Natalie gave a weary look, "We'll talk when we get to Tahoe." Throwing the car in park, she popped the trunk and undid her seatbelt, preparing to exit the car.

Adrian captured her hand, "Natalie, that's four hours from now." He cast a glance out the back window when he heard the trunk slam shut; Julie waved and walked around the back of the car. Adrian looked at Natalie and she shrugged her response.

Julie jerked open the back door and climbed in, reaching over the seat to hug both Adrian and her mother, "Hey guys, I'm soooooo happy to see you! I can't believe we're finally going, I've waited so long for this ski trip at Sugar Pine Resort!" She laughed and added, "Oh, and the marriage thing, too!"

"Hey angel," Putting a cheerful inflection in her voice, Natalie turned and kissed her forehead.

"Hi Julie," Adrian voice was sedate, betraying his mood.

As they drove through the campus and then towards the highway, Julie prattled on and on; about school and exams, about skiing, about seeing uncle Jonathan, her grandparent and all the other guests at the resort. After receiving numerous one-word answers from both her mother and Adrian, she quieted. Leaning against the back of Natalie's seat, Julie looked from driver to passenger, "Boy, you guys are awfully quiet."

Adrian turned to meet her curious eyes and sighed, "Your mother is mad at me."

"Why, what'd you do?" Julie's brow wrinkled in puzzlement.

Adrian shook his head, "No idea."

Julie addressed her mother, "Mom, what's wrong? What'd he do?"

Flicking a glare at Adrian, she muttered, "_Later."_

"Now." Adrian countered.

Nat shook her head then looked in the rearview mirror, finding her daughter's eyes, "Julie, I just want to warn you, men can be so clueless sometimes."

Julie rolled her eyes, "Mom, that's soooooo _not_ true."

Adrian interjected, "Yes it is, Julie." He studied Natalie's profile, hoping to see a crack in her anger.

Natalie reluctantly snickered, "Yep, completely clueless."

"Maybe you could give me a clue?" Wide-eyed, Adrian's voice was full of innocence.

Casting a glance towards the back seat, Natalie insisted, "Later."

Julie lightly gripped Natalie's shoulder, "No, not later. You guys talk now! I'm tired from last night's class and want to take a nap anyway. I'll just stretch out back here and listen to my I-pod. Don't mind me!" Fishing the headphones from her pocket, she put them in her ears and, pulling her feet up, settled into a fetal position across the back seat.

Adrian waited until Julie was situated before shifting in his seat to face Natalie. He simply asked, "Please?"

She drew in a breath and slowly let it out, causing her bangs to float away from her forehead. Natalie then squirmed in her seat, her unsaid thoughts playing across her face. She stole a glance at Adrian, "First off, I want to ask you not to interrupt, because this is very difficult, okay?"

After Adrian nodded, she began, a troubled look darkening her face. "I was hurt that you insinuated that I've_ dated_ so many men. Just because I may have gone and had coffee or dinner or went to a movie does _not_ mean they were my boyfriends. Besides, a date is not a relationship. I resent the implication that I was some sort of _loose woman_ with a 'worrisome past' – I was just lonely, Adrian. You understand that, don't you?"

He murmured a 'yes' and she continued, "I just missed Mitch so much. There was a hole in my, and Julie's, lives. And then Stephen-" She stopped, unable to finish her thought.

Several minutes passed then Adrian ventured, "Is that why you went out with Albright, because he reminded you of Mitch?"

Natalie frowned, "I guess I was so desperate to keep the connection with Mitch, and since they were friends, I went out with-" her voice dropped to a whisper, "_him_. He fooled me, with his white dress-uniform and his heroic Navy stories. It took me far too long to realize Stephen Albright's nothing like Mitch."

Wishing they weren't trapped in the car, wishing he could just gather her up in his arms, Adrian thought of telling her not to berate herself, that he had done the same exact thing. Monica Waters, the beautiful woman who reminded him of Trudy, was his failed attempt at replacing Trudy. That experience made he realized a lost love could not be replaced by some pale imitation.

Fortunately, the even more beautiful Natalie Teeger taught Adrian to realize an equally important lesson. A heart can be healed and, a new life can be created.

As gently as possibly, Adrian placed his hand on her thigh, "I'm sorry, Nat. I understand now."

Accepting his apology, she suddenly snarled, her mind obviously gnawing away on memories of Stephen Albright. "He was so full of himself but, jeesh, he couldn't even shine Mitch's shoes." She paused a moment then reached down and captured Adrian's hand, letting their fingers entwine.

Her face softened, "Not that I'd ever compare you with Mitch, Adrian. But I do think you and he are similar in so many ways. You're honorable and generous, brave and loving. I'm blessed to have found you. And I know Mitch would've approved of you."

Keeping a straight face, Adrian rested his head against the headrest, "So you're saying I _could _shine Mitch's shoes?"

"You could-" she laughed and squeezed his hand, "and you'd do a damn good job!"

Lapsing into a comfortable silence and lulled by the car's motion, Adrian's eyes closed, fatigue once again claiming his body. Miles passed before Adrian heard Natalie call his name, asking him a question. Forcing his eyes open, he noticed they had driven more than half the distance to Lake Tahoe. With his voice still thickened by sleep, he wondered, "What were you saying? I'm sorry I drifted off for a bit."

"Nothing _really_ important." Her blushing cheeks and impish grin belied her words.

"Tell me, please?" he implored, elated to see her so tickled.

She snickered, "I just commented that I saw a road sign. We're coming up on a cute little motel." He blinked, not understanding. She continued, "We're not in Lake Tahoe yet and, I thought, since we just resolved an argument, you might want to stop and-"

"Natalie Jane Teeger!" Adrian glanced into the backseat before swiping his hand across his face, thoroughly embarrassed. "Julie's in the back seat!" _Was Natalie seriously trying to kill him?_

"I'm sure she's dead asleep, car rides always put her out," she replied with certainty.

"And you want to what, leave her in the back seat while we stop?" he whispered disbelievingly.

"You're right," she conceded with an exaggerated eye-roll, "I didn't really think about that. My crazy hormones are to blame." Lowering her voice to a growl, Natalie confessed, "I'm sorry but, when I see you, or think about you, I get so aroused I want to -"

"Natalie!" He wanted to scold her, he wanted to be shocked. But instead, he was secretly pleased and hoped this wasn't just a passing phase. Letting his eyes sweep over her features, feeling his own body come alive, he was vexed by one glaring problem. As they passed by Natalie's 'cute little motel,' Adrian settled into his seat, closing his eyes with a sigh.

This week before the wedding was going to be eternal.

* * *

A/N: Next stop, Lake Tahoe! ~~ FYI, I've never been there, so the details of the town, their accommodations and activities are pure fiction. ;)


	3. 3 Teamwork

Lessons of Love

Chapter 3 Teamwork

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Monk.

Notes: Confused about the Jonathan Davenport/Lake Tahoe connection? This chapter will clear that up plus (cue some ominous music) the plot thickens.~'New characters' alert!

* * *

After placing several red pins on the topographic map of North Mountain, Mike Philips glared across the Ski Patrol office. Fixing his eyes on his step-mother Tiffany, he snapped, "Tiff, I saw you with James Kelly, don't try and deny it! You better stop seeing him or I'm going to tell Dad you're screwing around with the guy who's trying to buy-out Sugar Pine Resort!"

Standing by the window, Tiff Philips briefly glanced out at the ski lifts of Sugar Pine Ski Resort, counting the chairs full of skiers. She forced the smile off her lips and turned to face her step-son, "Mike, I swear, it's not what you think. I was just trying to persuade him to leave Sugar Pine alone. But," she blinked back a sudden onslaught of threatening tears, "but if you want me to stay away from Mr. Kelly, I promise I will."

"Yes, I want you to stay away from him. I-" Mike stopped in mid-sentence when his emergency radio let out a squawk. Releasing it from his belt, he pressed the talk button, "Go ahead, Ski Patrol 2."

Jonathan Davenport's voice came through the walkie-talkie loud and clear, "I'm taking my break now, Ski Patrol 1. Are we still triggering that avalanche on North Mountain this afternoon?"

"That's postponed until 8AM tomorrow morning because one of the plows is being repaired this afternoon. Roger that, Patrol 2?" As Mike spoke, he looked at his map of North Mountain, his finger tracing below the red pins.

"Yes sir," Resignation bled into Jonathan's words, "but tomorrow's my day off. Mike, remember I put in a special request because my family is in town."

Mike looked over the work schedule posted next to the map. "We'll just need you for the road block; it shouldn't take more than an hour. You can take the rest of the day off, okay?"

"Thanks, I appreciate it. I'll contact you when I'm back from break. Over."

"Over and out." Mike returned his walkie-talkie to his belt and walked across the room. "I need to go," he frowned at his step-mother, a diminutive woman who was but five years his senior. Grabbing his coat, he stood in the doorway and lowered his voice, "I'm serious, Tiff. Straighten up or I'll tell Dad."

"Mike, please don't say anything," Tiffany Philip rose from her chair and assured, "You know I would never do anything to hurt your dad or the Resort." Mike nodded, donned his coat and left her in the office.

Once alone, Tiffany slipped her cell phone from her pocket and, with her eyes scanning over the map of North Mountain, pressed redial. After two rings, the call connected. Without waiting for his 'hello', she growled, "Jimmy baby, we have a problem."

~~~~~LoL~~~~~

"WOW!" Julie squealed as she leaned forward and bumped against the back of Adrian's seat. With her arm brushing his shoulder, she pointed up the meandering driveway, "This place is awesome!"

"It's beautiful!" Natalie gasped and gently patted Adrian's leg, "We're here, sweetie." Roused from his unplanned nap, Adrian opened his eyes and followed Natalie's nod, gazing toward their final destination.

Sugar Pine Lodge and Ski Resort stood proud on a hill, overlooking the town's namesake, crystal-blue Lake Tahoe. Though only four stories tall, the Victorian-era structure was imposing and grand. From its redwood timbers to its green tin roof, with floor to ceiling windows corralled by balconies, it embodied a rugged elegance. Suitably impressed, Adrian silently agreed with both Teeger girls.

As they made their way up the winding hill, Natalie looked in the rearview mirror, catching her daughter's eye, "Julie, remember you're the only one who knows about the baby, so don't say anything to anybody. We're going make an announcement during the rehearsal dinner."

Julie barely suppressed a sigh, "I know, Mom. You told me like _a million_ times today."

"Or _twice_," Natalie snickered, turning the car into the Lodge's parking area. "Thanks Angel," she added as she parked the sedan behind a 4X4 truck under a portico, by the check-in office.

Natalie opened her door and waved to an approaching figure. She laughed, "Look who's our welcoming committee- Jonathan!" As Natalie was picked up, and then swung around, by her grown-up little brother, Adrian bristled, rolling his shoulder. Clearly Jonathan knew nothing of Natalie's condition. Julie grabbed Adrian's arm and shook her head, warning him to relax.

"Hey guys, welcome to Sugar Pine!" Jonathan released Natalie and tightly hugged his niece, offering a little wave to Adrian. "I'm so glad to see you all!" He motioned to the doorman to attend to their luggage then turned back to Natalie, "I wish I could show you around, but I have to get back to work."

Natalie tugged at his bright red ski jacket, "Poor you, having to hit the slopes!"

Julie poked her uncle, "How cool, they _pay_ you to ski!"

Jonathan slung his arm over Julie's shoulder and pulled her into a headlock, "No Julie, they pay me to _rescue_ people who get in trouble while skiing. Speaking of which," he checked his watch, "I need to get going. Nat, I thought we could all have dinner together. I already made reservations so when you check in, the front desk has the details."

Natalie beamed, "Wow, you really have become a 'take charge' type of guy."

Jonathan shrugged, "About time I took on some responsibilities, Nat." Returning to his 4x4 truck, he called as he climbed in, "Go get settled in and I'll see you later."

~~~~~LoL~~~~~

As the concierge finished processing their check-in and relaying the restaurant reservation, he handed Natalie a copy of the resort's brochure, "If there's anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask." Natalie and Julie exchanged a look and immediately poured over the brochure, exclaiming over various activities and giggling about the vast array of spa treatments. Since Natalie was distracted, the clerk held out three sets of room keycards to Adrian, "Enjoy your stay with us, Mr. Monk."

Adrian found himself smiling as he accepted the keycards, amused by the girls' giddiness. Rooms 409, 410, and 411 were officially theirs for the next week. But, as he looked from Julie to Natalie, indecision suddenly washed over him. Who should be in each room? He wouldn't have minded being in 409 because the number was so evocative, so _clean_. But room 410 seemed equally appealing, so _perfect._ Number 411 simply perturbed him. And yet, he knew he didn't want to inflict that room on either of his girls. Deciding he should sacrifice and take 411, he let out a small sigh. _411 it was… or maybe 410…_

Natalie raised her eyes and saw his 'indecisive' look. With a smile, she handed the brochure to Julie and took the three sets of keycards from his hand, "I've got this." She turned to Julie and gave her the first small envelope, "Angel, you'll be in room 409. I'll be next door in 411 and Adrian," she passed him his envelope, "you're across the hall in 410."

"Thank you." Relieved, Adrian gave a nearly imperceptible nod and pulled his keycards out, inspecting them. When Natalie abruptly handed him one of her keycards and took one of his, he startled. "Nat, what are you doing? They're meant to be a pair and you're splitting them up."

She shooed Adrian away from the check-in desk and, as Julie skipped over to catch the elevator, Natalie looped her arm with his, "No, _we're_ a pair and I'm just making _us_ even." Before he could respond, Natalie stood on her tiptoes and whispered against his ear, "Trust me, you'll thank me later."

~~~~~LoL~~~~~

Hearing the quiet whoosh of the door, Adrian looked over and relief crossed his face, "Natalie, thank God you're here."

Natalie paused to hang the 'Do Not Disturb' tag on the doorknob and laughed, "See, I knew you'd be thankful! What's the problem?"

He waved her into the large room and motioned urgently between his two bags of luggage and the five-drawer bureau, six-drawer dresser and the double-wide closet, "Who runs this hotel, a sadist?"

After giving him a quick kiss, she coaxed him out of the way, opening the first suitcase, "It's a lodge, not a hotel, and no, I don't remember the AAA review mentioning ample storage, courtesy of a 'sadist owner.'" As Adrian hovered a step behind her, Natalie set to work unpacking. Turning a deaf ear to his fretting, she purposefully organized his dressers and closet. When done, she had Adrian place the empty bags on the shelf in the closet while she walked around, inspecting the room and view from the window.

"Pretty nice place, isn't it? I do like you're view better though. I can see the ski slopes but you have the mountain wilderness out your window." she observed, sitting on a small loveseat that faced the balcony. He shrugged as he stared into the closet, the irregularly spaced clothes taunting him. Natalie stretched and slung her arm over the back of the couch, patting the cushion, "You can reorganize later if you want sweetie, but now, come and keep me company."

The cushion dipping under his weight, Adrian rigidly settled against her shoulder. He recognized today's compulsion for organization for what it was- a distraction from his churning thoughts. He felt adrift, desperate to reach dry land.

Over the past year, Natalie had helped him through unfathomable changes, challenging him to grow, to dream, to fight his fears and to trust his heart. Now, in a mere six days she would become his wife, in six and a half months she would bear their child. These were all blessings and he was fully grateful. But it _was_ a lot of change and he was overwhelmed, trying to stay afloat. Adrian stared at his hands and managed a husky, "This is really happening, isn't it?"

"It really is." Her fingers brushed along the nape of his neck and he turned to meet her gaze. Her blue sparkling eyes, the twitch of her mouth, her soft touch, everything about Natalie captivated him, soothing his unrest. He watched her sly grin bloom into a smile as she asked, "You're not getting cold feet, are you?"

"No, never. But," Adrian shook his head, tears welling in his eyes, "But I sometimes think this is just a dream. An amazing, wonderful dream I might wake up from."

"A dream come true," Natalie whispered, leaning in for a deep lingering kiss.

When she finally pulled away, Adrian smiled, his nervousness calmed. She was his life raft, his heart tethered by her love. Shifting back onto the sofa, Adrian wrapped his arms around Natalie, resting his chin atop her head. Their fingers threaded together and he teased, "You know, I won't get cold feet if you don't make me go out into those _frigid wastelands_."

Natalie snickered, "Very funny, but don't worry, I'll warm you up if you get cold." Nuzzling against his chest, they both fell silent. She closed her eyes, her body desperate to nap. After several minutes, she murmured sleepily, "Did you want to do anything before dinner? Julie's already gone to explore all the resort's amenities, so it's just you and me."

Suddenly aware of her tiredness, Adrian insisted,"No, let's stay here." Tightening his embrace, he kissed her temple as his gaze wandered to the window. Watching a hawk slowly circle the sky, Adrian felt unexpectedly confident this trip would be perfect.

~~~~~LoL~~~~~

Sitting next to Natalie, Adrian studied his future brother-in-law seated beside Julie across the restaurant table. Gone was the timid young boy who had almost perished at the hands of the black-widow, Theresa Scott. Today, Jonathan Davenport was a man, confident, self-assured and full of life. Not having heard the full story from Natalie, Adrian waited for a break in the conversation and asked, "So how did this Lake Tahoe/Ski Rescue thing happen?"

Jonathan leaned forward and earnestly began his narrative. "Well, the short version is- after surviving Theresa's murder attempt, I came up here to get away and think. Sis knows I've always been an avid skier and I'm really good, pardon my bragging. Anyway, I met Mike Philips and we struck up a friendship; he's a few years older than me and his dad owns the resort. He's also happens to be the director of the Search and Rescue Ski Patrol.

"After being here about a month, Mike started bugging me about settling down, about 'finding purpose in my life.' And then he offered me this job. Pretty sneaky, right? But he was right. I needed to do something with my life. I realized I want to help people in trouble, like you and Nat do."

Softly rapping her knuckles on the table, Natalie smirked, "Knock on wood you don't have dangerous murderers lurking around the ski slopes!"

"No murderers, just hot-shot skiers who overestimate their skills." Jonathan rolled his eyes and sighed.

Natalie feigned desperation, "And poor little ski-bunnies who need to be rescued."

Jonathan blushed, "Yep, them too!" He shrugged and managed to push the grin off his face, "But I do love being here. I have a meaningful job _and_ I ski nearly every day."

Julie squirmed with impatience and touched Jonathan's arm, "Hey speaking of skiing, we're skiing together tomorrow, right? Like super early?"

"Not early, I got called in to work." A frown of resignation shot across Julie's face and Jonathan quickly added, "I have to initiate an avalanche at 8AM. That'll take about an hour, but then I'll be yours for the rest of the day."

"An avalanche?" Julie brightened, now in awe. "No way! Can we go with you?"

Jonathan shrugged while looking from Natalie to Adrian, "Sure, it shouldn't be a problem if you guys want to tag along."

"Sure," Natalie agreed, "that sounds like fun." Seeing Adrian recoil, she leaned against him and whispered, "Avalanches were never on your list."

Adrian cringed, "I didn't include them because they're not very common in San Francisco."

"And soccer riots are?" Natalie teased, raising an eyebrow.

Adrian retorted, "Hey, I remember things getting pretty rough at Julie's soccer games."

Natalie rolled her eyes and turned to Jonathan, "Count us in, bro. We'd love to see what you do."

"Thanks, that means a lot to me." Jonathan turned and met Adrian's gaze and reassured, "Don't worry, I promise it'll be safe. We've never ever had an accident while cleaning snow from slopes."

"'_Cleaning snow_?' How funny!" Natalie snorted, her eyes twinkling.

Julie began quizzing Jonathan about avalanches and Adrian gave Natalie a wry look, "That's not-" He nearly jumped from his seat when her hand slyly came to glide along his thigh under the table.

"Not what?" She smirked when his hand quickly descended upon hers, stopping her explorations.

Shock, then amusement, registered on his face. In a playfully threatening tone, he whispered, "Natalie Jane!" His dark eyes locked on hers and a full conversation played out without one word being spoken aloud.

Jonathan broke their silent communications when he called across the table, "Adrian? Julie tells me you've never skied before but, if you want, I can teach you."

Adrian flinched at Jonathan's offer. He refrained from blurting out 'over my dead body' and instead simply replied, "I'll pass, thank you."

Giving a secretive squeeze under the table, Natalie innocently added, "Adrian's already got enough excitement in his life."

~~~~~LOL~~~~~

It was well past midnight when Adrian finally reached across the nightstand and picked up the phone. Dialing room 411, he smirked when he heard the phone ringing across the hall. On the forth ring, she mumbled a sleepy greeting. Leaning back against the headboard, he teased, "No weather forecast phone call for tomorrow? Is my assistant shirking her responsibilities?"

Natalie paused to look at her clock then laughed, "Adrian, I believe your _associate_ is taking some time off- she's going to be tying the knot in a week."

Imagining their wedding day, Adrian let out a satisfied breath, "I bet the groom can't wait."

"He can't sleep, that's for sure!" Pushing her pillows up against the headboard, Natalie snickered, "Adrian, you know I've always know these forecast requests were a pretext. What's up- besides you?"

He chuckled, his scheme exposed. _Of course she knew he used to call simply to hear her voice._ But that excuse was now unnecessary, now he could simply admit his need.

"I just wanted to hear your voice," he sighed, "just talk to me, Nat." Turning off the bedside light, his eyes roamed the dark room. He ended up gazing at the thin slice of light that slipped under the door, drawing comfort knowing that the very same light was sneaking into Natalie's room. Natalie's voice filled his ear, her words woven with tenderness, and before long his eyelids became heavy. Once again Natalie had soothed his restless heart.


	4. 4 Expecting, and the Unexpected

Lessons of Love

Chapter 4 Expecting, and the Unexpected

Standard disclaimer: I don't own Monk.

Notes: Sorry for the delay, real life + writer's block= eek! (Did you notice I'm trying to keep the story solely in Adrian's POV? - So difficult!)-Anyway, I'm done fussing with this chapter! ;) ~~To recap, we're in Lake Tahoe, it's Sunday morning & Jonathan is going to take M, N & Julie to see an avalanche triggered.

* * *

Seated behind his desk in the Search and Rescue office, Mike Philips scowled as he sifted through a stack of papers. Between accident reports, payroll records and maintenance verifications, recordkeeping for SAR was the bane of his existence. When he heard approaching footsteps, he glanced at the clock before looking towards the men coming into the room. At a quarter to seven, they were a bit early, not that he minded getting away from the paperwork. Mike pushed his seat away from his desk, scrutinizing his employees, "Hi, Jonathan. Morning, Bill. Ready for go over today's assignment?"

"You know it." Jonathan Davenport unzipped his coat as he proceeded over to the time clock. Bill Martin, a long-time member of the Search and Rescue team, trailed a few steps behind. They each punched in and affixed a walkie-talkie to their belts, returning to stand before Mike's desk.

Bill grumbled, "Even though we've done this a dozen times, you still need to brief us?" Meeting Mike's impassive stare, Bill plastered a smile on his face and cheerfully added, "Brief away, sir."

As he stood, Mike's eyes narrowed, "I will, let's go to the map. And Bill? Maybe we'll have a talk later about why we follow procedure."

"Yes sir." Bill nodded, his smile twisting into a grimace. Mike and Jonathan crossed the room and Bill followed behind, his hands thrust in his pockets.

With the group assembled before the wall mounted topographic map, Mike verified that there would be three teams. He pointed to three separate points on the map, giving out their assignment.

"Teams one and two each consist of a snowplow operator and a member of the SAR team. You are tasked with halting traffic then making sure everything is safe before the plow starts clearing the roadway. Jonathan, you're team one so you're assigned the northern section of road. Bill, you'll cover the southern section with team two." Pointing to the top of North Mountain, Mike claimed the ridge as his responsibility, "I'll be up top, securing the access road."

Bill shook his head, "I just don't understand why SAR has to secure the ridge. Why can't we block that access road from the base of the mountain?"

Mike shrugged, "Because of the easement- the people who own property up past the ridge were there long before Sugar Pine set up the resort. Legally, we can't block their road, so we have to safeguard the ridge when we trigger avalanches. Anyway, I'll be covering it Bill, so don't' worry about it." Holding Bill's stare, Mike clicked the button on his walkie-talkie, testing its volume. "We're ready then? The trucks are all geared up and waiting in the maintenance parking lot."

Jonathan hesitated, "I just have to go get my sister and her family from the lodge. You did say I could bring them, right Mike?"

Mike nodded, handing out the vehicle keys. "Yeah, sure, just keep them behind the safety line." Herding his men towards the door, Mike laughed and clasped Jonathan on the shoulder, "Your family's going to be so impressed with what you do. Today they're going to see something they'll never forget."

~~~~~LOL~~~~~

After pulling the final loop of his boot laces taut, Adrian rose and approached the full-length mirror that beckoned from across his room. He perused his reflection, taking an impartial inventory. A black tee shirt layered under a black and brown flannel shirt that hinted at his sturdy shoulders and chest, a brown leather belt cinched along his defined waist, dark denim jeans that didn't hide his fit, muscular legs, and a pair of Vasque hiking boots. A flush of pride pulled Adrian's shoulders back, expanding his chest and straightening his posture. _Not too bad for a man his age._ The secret dread that lurked deep in his heart, his fear of being too old, _too stuffy_, for Natalie, miraculously disappeared.

The outdoorsy garb he wore today was new, and yet he felt at ease. He didn't feel like an imposter. He felt rugged and confident and … _manly._

Curiously, he was glad to be rid of the triple-pleated brown pants and buttoned up shirt. For too long he had relied on that 'uniform', like a security blanket. Now, it was a crutch he no longer needed.

Adrian's thoughts quickly skipped back thirty years. Before he had married Trudy and long before his promotion to detective, Adrian had had the honor and privilege of serving as a uniformed police officer. Fresh from the academy, young and virile, the act of handling a sidearm, chasing perpetrators and kicking in doors had extinguished the timidity of his youth. And while his training had not exactly put a swagger in his step, that first job cultivated his confidence and self-possession.

Now, thanks to his brief reinstatement to the force, to having solved Trudy's case, and last but not least, to Natalie's unconditional love and support, that same confidence filled his heart again. He realized he had not changed in the past year but rather, had rediscovered the man he used to be.

The gentle whoosh of the door brought Adrian from his memories. He turned to greet Natalie, excitement jolting through his body. Although they had been apart only one night, to Adrian it seemed an eternity. In mere seconds he scrutinized her from head to toe, memorizing every detail: her bright eyes and wide smile, a soft blue oversized sweater, a brown parka draped over her arm, quilted snow-pants and heavy brown boots. Not a glamorous look, yet Adrian was awestruck, completely mesmerized by her beauty. He knew it clichéd, but the descriptives that leapt to mind were,_ luminous_ and _glowing._

Unable to move his feet, he took a deep breath and managed a husky, "Natalie."

Natalie stopped short, dropped her coat on a chair, and then proceeded to look him up and down. A wolf-whistle of appreciation was her first comment. He sighed and rolled his eyes but she admonished, "Hush, you need to learn how to accept a compliment." She circled him, teasing him with light touches, "Wow Adrian, you are one sexy mountain man."

Adrian snickered in response, unable to come up with a witty retort. When she passed in front of him, Adrian caught her, pulling her flush against his body. Her smile, her soft curves, her warmth, her clean familiar scent, together with her little sigh of satisfaction while she ran her arms over his shoulders, Adrian's senses were assaulted in the most wondrous ways. Words were too small to capture his emotions. He leaned close, and when she closed her eyes, closer still.

His lips found hers. In mid-kiss, he murmured, "I missed you last night."

Purring in agreement, Natalie dragged her lips from his mouth, tucking her face into the crook of his neck. Against his racing pulse point, she murmured, "Just think, only a few more days apart. Last night was our _very last_ Saturday night apart, sweetie."

Her words tingling along his skin, he slowly stroked her hair, wanting to think about their impending future. But he couldn't, he was completely and utterly distracted by his senses, lost in the moment.

Lurking beneath the tenderness of their embrace, desire flamed through his body and erased all rational thought. The urge to carry Natalie to his bed and rid her of her garments suddenly became his only want. His breath already shaky, his knees nearly buckled, shocked by having such an overpowering impulse. _What was he thinking?_ Natalie was his love, his soon to be wife, _his girl_. _His Natalie_. She deserved gentleness and respect and reverence. Yet this morning, all he wanted was to claim her in the most primal way.

Adrian felt beyond himself, helplessly out of control and out of character. He was jarred by his longing, unhinged by his wanton hunger. His earlier swell of confidence, of _manliness,_ now felt like a curse. He purposefully loosened his embrace of Natalie, shocked by his own desires.

Stirring in his arms, Natalie laughed, "Jeesh, I almost forgot! Julie's waiting for us down at the breakfast buffet, we need to get going."

"Let's go then," he reluctantly agreed, kissing her forehead. When she slipped from his grip, cheerful and guileless, Adrian averted his eyes. He wanted to protect her from the raw hunger that possessed his heart.

Natalie picked up her coat and casually chatted about today's scheduled events, stopping to rub his back, "You're so quiet this morning, Adrian. Don't worry about the avalanche, Jonathan promises we'll be perfectly safe."

"I'm not worried about the avalanche." Shifting his shoulder, Adrian briefly met Natalie's gaze. Her brow creased in doubt and he managed a weak smile, "Honestly, I'm not." He then motioned to the door and followed her across the room, afraid to tell her what **did** have him worried.

Pausing to get his jacket, Adrian consciously looked at himself in the mirror one last time. A sharpness glinting in his dark eyes confirmed that something unexpected and wild had taken hold of him. Dropping his eyes, he cautiously followed Natalie out the door, afraid he might be an imposter after all.

~~~~~LOL~~~~~

Atop North Mountain, Mike Philips pulled off the access road and parked his truck alongside the stone shelter. Hopping from the 4x4, he noticed the shelter's open door and fresh footprints in the snow. Though the shelter had been constructed by the Search and Rescue team as a rest area for skiers and hikers, it had also become a hangout for local teenagers. "Damn kids," he muttered as he kicked an empty beer can, shaking his head in annoyance.

Making a mental note to inspect the inside the shelter before he left, Mike lifted a stack of orange road cones from the truck's storage area and carried them over to the road. He methodically placed them across the lane then returned to stand near the ridge.

Mike checked his watch; it was only 7:25. He would radio Jonathan Davenport in five minutes. Until then, he looked down the slope, admiring the perfection of the unbroken snow. It was eerily quiet, the only sound was his shallow breathing. In half an hour, everything would be different.

~~~~~LOL~~~~~

The road to North Mountain was long and winding, rife with twists and turns, switchbacks and serpentines. For those who loved to ski, like Jonathan Davenport, the chauffeur for this morning's outing, the zigs and zags made it the perfect road.

Adrian Monk, however, found it quite the opposite.

With his left arm held across his chest, his fingers still gripping the shoulder restraint, Adrian silently gave thanks when Jonathan finally brought the truck to a halt behind a snowplow. Eyes sliding to his left, he queasily asked, "Practicing for the Grand Prix?"

"Sorry, I should have warned you," Jonathan laughed, "I'm not a pokey driver like Natalie." Unbuckling his safety belt, he turned in is seat and became serious. "Okay guys, let me go over everything one more time. First and foremost, the three of you need to stay right by the truck- you need to be close enough to touch it. I'll warn you before I launch a small explosive at the mountain, which will start the avalanche. It'll look scary and will be incredibly loud, but we are not in its path and are completely safe-" Jonathan's eyes strayed to Adrian, "so don't panic. Then, when it's settled, the snowplows will red up the road. Any questions?"

"'_**Red**__ up' the road_?" Adrian cocked his head, puzzled by the phrase.

"Sorry- I mean _**clean**_ up the road. Mike's stepmother Tiffany uses that expression all the time, it's some regional saying." Jonathan shrugged, "I must have picked up using it."

"How long does it take?" Julie leaned forward, craning her neck to see the slope.

"The avalanche itself will take maybe a minute. It'll take more time to set up and then to clear the roadway. But we should be done with everything within an hour. Anything else?"

"Um, and then we're going skiing?" Julie grinned expectantly.

"Yes Julie, then we are going to ski." Pushing open his door, Jonathan added, "Remember, stay by the truck. I need to set up then I'll warn you before I start the slide." Sliding out of his seat, Jonathan went to the tailgate and began organizing the equipment.

As Julie scrambled from the backseat, Natalie reached over and unhooked Adrian's hand from his shoulder restraint, chuckling, "Bet you'll never complain about my driving again." He sighed in agreement and she rubbed his shoulder, "Let's get out Sweetie, the fresh air will do you good."

Stepping onto the solid ground, Adrian focused on the pavement and took a deep breath. Closing his door behind him, Natalie ran her hand up his arm, "Better, right?"

"Yes, better. You're right as usual, Nat-" Raising his gaze, Adrian suddenly realized the drive couldn't have been too pleasant for her either. He took a small sidestep to shield Natalie from prying eyes and then slipped his hand into her unbuttoned coat. Touching her barely-noticeable bump, he whispered, "But what about you? How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Standing on her tiptoes, she slipped her arms over his shoulders and whispered in his ear, "_We're_ fine-" Slipping back down to her normal height, she added, "I know you worry, but don't."

"And still no morning sickness?" He murmured hopefully as his fingers traced light circles on her belly. After nearly a month of queasiness, she had unexpectedly been symptom free the past two days. He had read that nausea usually stops at around the third month so, even though she was only at ten weeks, he hoped it was over. For the past month his own stomach had tortured him, suffering from bouts of sympathetic morning sickness. Which, by the way, didn't strictly adhere to just mornings. Honestly, he didn't know how she had managed; he himself was admittedly weary of it all.

"Nope. Third day in a row, you know what that means?_" _Natalie placed her hand upon his, lacing their fingers together. Before he could answer, she smirked, raising her eyebrow, "Looks like our honeymoon will be vomit free."

"God, Natalie!" Adrian squirmed, delighted but also dismayed. "Did you have to say that, that _word?"_

"No, but I'd rather _say_ it-" Natalie laughed, squeezing his hand, "then _do_ it!"

"Hey guys, don't forget why we're here," Julie loudly teased, looking over the hood of the truck at the couple.

"Yes ma'am, we're coming," Natalie retorted as she took Adrian's arm. Leading him over to stand with Julie near the front of the 4x4, she asked, "So what's happening?"

Julie pointed at Jonathan, "Looks like they're almost ready." She leaned against the front grill of the truck and added, "It's too bad Benji and Sharona, I mean Ms. Fleming, are gonna miss this. They're flying in tomorrow, right? Lieutenant, I mean, Police Chief Disher is coming later?"

"Yep, Randy is coming Thursday, but Sharona and Benji are flying in tomorrow morning," Natalie replied. With her eyes trained on her brother, she slyly asked, "So, have you spoken to Benji lately?"

"Mother, shhh, they're about to begin," Julie admonished, her cheeks suddenly one shade redder.

~~~~~LOL~~~~~

"Ten four, Patrol One out." Eyes scanning down the slope, Mike Phillips released the talk button on his radio. Even though it was against protocol, he stood near the edge, appreciating the complete stillness, awed by how things would change in a scant minute.

Ready to return to the safety of the stone shelter, he turned, startled. He had not expected a visitor. Nor had he expected his visitor's purpose.

Mike's radio landed in a snow drift, silent and useless.

~~~~~LOL~~~~~

Putting his walkie-talkie back on his belt, Jonathan turned to the group and called to the snowplow driver, "Is everyone clear?" Getting an affirmative from each person at the scene, he shouted, "Okay- fire in the hole!" He then proceeded to set off an explosive that, for a second, appeared to be ineffective. Jonathan quickly trotted over to stand with the group and pointed up the slope, "Just watch- it takes a few seconds for the avalanche to start."

Adrian looked up at the vast unbroken sheet of snow that climbed the mountainside, his eyes squinting against the dazzling whiteness. A small crack appeared, snaking across the snow then a low rumble broke the silence. Natalie unconsciously grabbed Julie's hand while Adrian stepped behind Natalie, his hands finding her hips.

Jonathan raised his voice, "Hold on, here it comes."

The snow began to shift and a threatening groan joined the low rumble. With his eyes glued to the mountainside, Adrian automatically wrapped his arms around Natalie waist, drawing her back tight up against his chest. His heart began to beat madly and he forced himself to keep breathing. Natalie turned her head to say something but was immediately drowned out by the avalanche.

The entire cliff seemed to tumble, the roar suddenly deafening. All eyes were trained on the hillside. Adrian's heart skipped when he spotted something near the top of the slope. A red jacket, a, _oh God_, a man was caught in the vortex of snow. Pointing, he shouted to Jonathan, "There's someone caught in the slide!"

Jonathan immediately got on his radio, shouting, trying to reach his co-worker stationed atop the ridge. Mike Philips didn't respond. His hand pressed against his ear, Jonathan tried again.

As the snow hurled downward, Jonathan tried again and again, his alarm growing with each unanswered call. Jonathan immediately radioed the home base for search and rescue dogs and then gathered everyone on site, explaining that Mike should be wearing a transceiver and that they should be able to hone in on his beacon. As soon as it was safe, the group began their search and continued even when the dogs arrived.

The dogs were the ones to find Mike. Although the SAR crew began to dig frantically, the plaintive barking sounded ominous to Adrian. Jonathan and Bill Martin shoveled deeper into the snow while Adrian stayed with the girls, dread already filling his lungs_. The poor soul must have fallen five hundred feet._

Six feet down they uncovered Mike Philips, now a twisted lifeless body. The next hours were a blur of slow-moving EMTs, sheriff's officers and finally the local coroner. The ambulance left the scene, the snow was eventually plowed from the road and the group returned to Sugar Pine Resort, dazed. And while Jonathan was called away to speak to the family and fill out accident reports, Adrian spent the rest of the day huddled together with his girls in quiet contemplation.

A wisp of an idea materialized in Adrian's mind- _this wasn't just a horrible accident._

~~~~~LOL~~~~~

It was near midnight. He knew he should let her sleep. However, the compulsion to talk, and to hear her voice, won out. Pushing his pillow against the headboard, Adrian scooted up and reached for the phone. Letting out a sigh of relief, he dialed room 411.

After the fourth ring he marveled at her ability to sleep so deeply, by the sixth ring he wondered if she was in the bathroom. And by the tenth ring, he was worried. His feet slid to the floor, ready to go to her room. He returned the phone to its cradle and reached to turn on the light, only to stop when the door whooshed open. Natalie appeared, silhouetted by the hall light. He stood, the darkness hiding the worry that played across his face.

"Natalie?" He remained standing near the bed, a tremble running through his body, "Are you alright?"

"I couldn't sleep. I hope you don't mind I came over, but when the phone rang-" Her voice trailed off as she secured the door's deadbolt. Natalie's slim figure slipped across the dark room, falling into his waiting arms, "Every time I close my eyes, I see, _you know_."

"I know," Adrian murmured against her temple, his hand stroking her hair. He had been replaying the same images in his mind, and suspicions about the avalanche had grown stronger. He would definitely look into it tomorrow.

But right now, he was glad she was in his arms. And so very glad he could comfort her. Their bodies shifted together in a familiar choreography, of faces nuzzling against collarbones and hands granting light caresses. Lost in her warmth, Adrian became distracted from his nagging doubts. Instead, desire took control, raging through his veins. Whispering "I love you," Adrian cupped her face and kissed her with an open, hungry mouth, crushing his body against hers. Gradually, he realized her hand was pushing against his shoulder. Drawing back, he searched her face, "Nat, what's the matter?"

An apologetic grimace contorted her face, "Adrian, remember we agreed. This week we wouldn't-"

"I remember," His voice tinted with frustrated resignation, he loosened his embrace. He _did_ agree, really he did. And yet, at this moment…

She fingered his t–shirt, "'I'm sorry, I just didn't want to be alone tonight."

Seeing her pained expression, Adrian suddenly offered, "You want to stay with me?"

"If it's not too much temptation?" Her voice was both hopeful and unsure.

"Stay, please. I-" Adrian faltered, knowing he was crossing into dangerous territory. It would be a lie to disavow his desire, and yet he couldn't let her spend the night alone. Holding back a groan of frustration, he sat down on the bed. Looking up at her, he took her hand, kissing her palm. "You need to stay, Nat."

Sliding into bed beside him, she settled against his side, tucked safely under his arm. Her head on his chest, she closed her eyes and sighed, "I love you honey. Thank you."

Mindful to keep in control, he softly kissed the top of her head, "I love you too Nat. Now get some sleep." Staring at the ceiling, he began counting their heartbeats, their breaths, his blinking; anything to distract his thoughts away. Soon she was asleep, her breathing slow and steady. He relaxed a bit, only to gasp when her hand heedlessly burrowed under his shirt. With her fingers carelessly tracing across his chest, Adrian realized it was going to be a long and sleepless night.

Accepting his alertness not as curse but as a blessing, he again began to focus in on Mike Philips' death in the avalanche. How could a trained professional make such a tragic mistake? Something had happened on that mountaintop, and he needed to make it right. Although Adrian didn't like the thought of disturbing this very special trip with an investigation, he knew Natalie would understand.

Eventually his eyelids grew heavy and sleep threatened, his last thought not on the avalanche but rather, on Natalie. Whatever this week would bring, he knew he could always depend on her understanding.


	5. 5 Adapting to New Roles

Lesson of Love

Chapter 5 Adapting to New Roles

Standard disclaimer: I don't own Monk.

Notes: Apologies for the delay in this chapter and thanks so much for all the encouraging PMs and reviews. ;)

~ To recap, it's Monday morning, the day after the avalanche, and Adrian's initial misgiving has blossomed into suspicion. Meanwhile, Sharona and Benji are the first wedding guests scheduled to arrive in Lake Tahoe.

Special thanks to Monkwriter for your unwavering support and critical insights. ~xoxo

* * *

"Huh, _what_?" Sharona slurred, shrinking away from the hand on her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open and she noticed the flight attendant hovering in the aisle. Though groggy, she added civilly, "I'm sorry, what?"

"We're about to land, ma'am." The steward's gaze drifted to Benji, "I need you and your son to bring your seats upright."

"Okay, thanks," Sharona rasped, stretching as she straightened in her seat. Turning to wake Benji, she paused, struck by how he looked bathed in the pink morning light that filled the plane. He was almost 19, a young man. _A grown man._ But, as he slept curled up with a blanket pulled to his chin, Sharona saw her little boy. Pushing aside a lock of hair that had fallen across his forehead, she gently prodded, "Time to wake, Benj."

"We're there?" He yawned, his eyes sliding open. Letting the blanket drop to his lap, he extended his arms above his head, stretching his 6 foot frame. Clearing his throat, his deep voice rumbled, "Wow, I slept through the whole flight, even the layover. That was cool we didn't have to change flights. Did you get any sleep, Mom?"

"A few hours," Sharona answered as she rooted though her purse. Finding her compact, she covered the dark circles under her eyes. After reapplying her lipstick, she chuckled, "But I_ look_ fresh as a daisy."

"Better than any daisy I've ever seen!" Benji smirked as he loosely folded up his blanket.

Sharona grinned and tugged the blanket from Benji's hand. "Oh, you smooth talker!" She shoved the blanket under her seat then fixed her son with a serious eye, "Benji, just a reminder. I know you've been looking forward to doing your own thing on this vacation, but remember the rules. I expect you to adhere to your curfew and answer your phone when I call. But most important, no drinking, no dangerous stunts and, if you meet any girls, behave like a _gentleman_, understand?

"Understood." Benji snickered, his eyes twinkling. "I promise, no mischief, no hijinks!"

"Good," Sharona relaxed in her seat, closing her eyes, "I'm looking forward to a restful, drama-free vacation."

When the plane began its descent and the landing gear deployed, Sharona held her hand out, palm side up, and waited. Benji took her hand and suddenly chuckled. "Hey Mom, since we're staying in the same lodge as Mr. Monk, do you think there'll be a murder?"

Sharona's eyes popped open and she shot him a tense look, "Don't jinx us!" After glancing out the window, she smiled and decisively shook her head, "You know, I really think Adrian's luck has changed. I predict a-" she laughed as she spoke, "a vacation _free of dead bodies_."

~~~~~LOL~~~~~

Because of the black-out curtains, the pink morning light failed to invade Adrian's room. Although the nightlight near the bathroom emitted a faint glow, the room remained fairly dark; it could have been the middle of the night or high noon. Whatever the time, Adrian stirred awake, astounded he _had _actually fallen asleep. Last night, despite thoughts of avalanches and foul play and in spite of the overpowering temptation Natalie brought to his bed, his restlessness had quickly abated and he had slept soundly. And even this morning, though his thoughts once again began to nag at him, the desire to fall back to sleep hummed in his mind. _Maybe… if it was still early._

Still spooning around Natalie, he reluctantly opened his eyes and glanced to the clock on the nightstand. Seeing it was 6:35 AM, Adrian let out a small sigh. His sense of duty was prodding him to get up, go seek justice for Mike Philips, and yet he didn't move_. He couldn't move. _After letting his gaze fall to Natalie's slumbering form, he sunk his head into his pillow and purposefully closed his eyes.

His heart was burdened, his emotions in turmoil.

Throughout his life, the need to enact justice had always been Adrian's driving force. Regardless of who was involved, whether it was his pal Hal or Leland's girlfriend Linda or even Leyla and her mother, Adrian Monk _always_ uncovered the truth. If anyone got hurt along the way, it was unfortunate but inconsequential. _This _case, however, gave the detective pause.

Adrian knew that as soon as he mentioned his suspicions, a shadow would darken their celebration. And although Natalie would undoubtedly support his need to investigate, she would lose some of the joy she so rightly deserved. Feeling her steady breaths and unconscious movements, Adrian wrapped himself tighter around his soon-to-be wife, wishing the impossible. For this next week, he wanted to protect her, not just from the outside world, but also from his 'gift'. His 'good karma', the force that brought a perpetual procession of death into their lives, was now simply a curse.

Guilt joined anger as he thought about Mike Philips. This poor soul had died, probably because of malevolent forces, but grief and outrage over this death eluded Adrian. Although he knew it was wrong on so many levels, Adrian resented this innocent victim. And contrariwise, he resented his resentment. Layer after layer of conflicting emotions boiled together, threatening to overtake Adrian. He fought the urge to get up and straighten the room. Without noticing, he gave his shoulder a modified roll, shaking the bed.

Natalie yawned and began to stir, her limbs uncurling. Fluidly conforming to her movements, Adrian murmured against the nape of her neck, "Nat, it's too early to wake, keep her eyes closed."

He hoped she would stay in this carefree moment and drift back to sleep. But instead, Natalie let out a muffled chuckle and continued to stretch against him, determined to greet this new day_. And once she was awake, what then?_ Without reflection or design, Adrian began dusting light kisses from her shoulder to her neck. Still in that no-man's-land between sleep and consciousness, Natalie purred and tilted her head down, granting him further access. Adrian suddenly had visions of rolling her onto her back, liberating her from her skimpy shorts and tank-top, letting his own clothes join hers on the floor…

Adrian groaned quietly, his hips unconsciously rocking forward, his breath suddenly labored. He returned his lips to the nape of her neck, his hand gliding from her hip down her outer thigh, then caressing up her inner thigh. As his hand neared her shorts, her fingers sprang to live. She caught and encircled his wrist, stopping any further explorations. Now wide awake, Natalie scooted away from him, "I'm sorry Adrian, I didn't mean to, to _tempt_ you."

"I know," answering softly, Adrian rolled away from Natalie. He settled on his back, letting out a frustrated sigh and slinging his arm over his face.

Natalie twisted onto her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows. When he remained silent, she grew concerned, "Sweetie, are you mad at me?"

"What? No!" he gasped, surprised by her question. He immediately dropped his arm and met her gaze, a knot forming in his chest. Adrian could see anxiety on her face. He braced himself and began to explain, "Natalie, I, no, I'd never be mad at you because we aren't, _you know_-" he made a small circular motion with his hand, distracted by what he needed to say. His gaze momentarily shifted away before his troubled eyes returned to her face. "But I, I've been thinking. About yesterday, the avalanche, and I, ah-"

"Don't think it was an accident." Natalie finished his sentence, not as a question, but as a statement.

"Right. Something happened on that mountaintop and, I am so sorry Nat, but I need to find out what." He winced, awaiting her reaction.

"Of course you do," Natalie gave a small smile and reached over and touched his cheek. "Don't apologize, Adrian, you didn't do anything wrong." He rolled his eyes and_ humphed_ but Natalie quickly scolded him, "Adrian Monk, you listen to me. You have a wonderful, God-given gift and you need to appreciate it. You see things no one else does and then you make things right. It's who you _are,_ and I love you."

Her words were a balm for his angst-ridden heart. Adrian's lip twitched as he breathed a sigh of relief. "I love you too Nat. But," he grimaced, "I am sorry our plans are ruined."

"Nothing has been ruined yet. Let's just solve this case before our wedding day, okay?" After he nodded, Natalie nuzzled close, settled against his side. For a minute, they remained entwined, still, the mood sober and bittersweet. Without warning, Natalie squirmed and grasped his shirt collar. She trailed kisses from the hollow of his collarbone up to below his ear, stopping only when she elicited a laugh from Adrian. With an impish grin, Natalie rolled over and reached to turn on the light, "Okay detective, play time's over. Go take your shower."

"Yes dear." The light clicked on and Adrian paused, squinting at the sudden brightness. When his vision cleared, Adrian's gaze automatically skimmed over Natalie as she kicked away the covers; the tiny pair of sleep-shorts and two snug, thin-strapped tank tops, pink over white. Modest but at the same time, alluring and sexy. His mind went blank as his eyes drifted, memorizing every dip and curve, every glorious detail. His gaze eventually found her face, her expression telling him to snap out of it, '_play time's over'._

Adrian slid out of bed, a mix of exhilaration and anticipation jolting through his veins. He reached for his robe, pausing when Natalie snorted loudly. Seeing her bemused expression, he followed her gaze and blushed deeply, embarrassed. There was no denying how easily Natalie distracted him. Hastening to the bath, he stoically accepted that cold showers would be the norm this week.

~~~~~LOL~~~~~

When he opened the bathroom door after his shower and shave, Adrian was surprised to find Natalie bright-eyed and ready to go. She was sitting on the made bed, freshly showered and dressed in jeans and a sweater. On reflex he reached up to secure his already closed robe, "Nat, what are you doing?"

"Waiting on you, silly. I went back to my room and changed, made some calls and-" she grinned and pointed to a stack of clothes piled atop the dresser, "picked out your wardrobe for today. Get dressed, we've places to go and people to see."

Leaving his robe on, Adrian turned his back to Natalie and stepped into his boxers and dark brown chinos. He looked over his shoulder at her as he threaded his belt through the loops of his trousers. "What's the plan?"

"I called the sheriff's office and they'll have someone meet us up on North Mountain at noon. Then at four o'clock, the coroner is performing the autopsy. I secured you an invitation. I also called Sharona. She and Benji should be here by nine, so we're going to meet for breakfast downstairs in the restaurant. Lastly, I called Jonathan, thinking you might have some questions for him. He has to work today but said he could spare a few minutes and would meet us at the restaurant around 9:30."

"Sounds good." Adrian chuckled, delighted at how easily she slipped back into the role of assistant. '_You mean_ _Partner!'_ Natalie's voice whispered in his ear.

"Thank you, Natalie, for everything," he added as he shed his robe and donned a long-sleeve pullover. At the bottom of the clothes pile he discovered a sweater that looked similar to hers. After tugging it over his head, he glanced in the mirror and caught Natalie's eye. She slowly winked as a smirk played across her lips. His breath caught; she was amazingly beautiful and completely owned his heart_. _He turned to face her, his voice automatically deepening, "Anything else, my lovely a-_partner_?"

A thoughtful look crossed her face and she counted off the agenda on her fingers, "Nope- breakfast, crime scene and autopsy-pretty much an average day for us."

Seeing it was nearly 8:30, Adrian retrieved his boots and sat next to Natalie on the bed, his weight causing the mattress to dip. She leaned against him and her hand absentmindedly swept across his back. She let out a shaky sigh, "You know, I was just thinking, what if it had been Jonathan? Up there, on the ridge?"

"Oh Nat," He took her into his arms, his body giving comfort while his mind coolly calculated the odds of that scenario. He quickly decided that due to the circumstances, Mike Philips was the intended target. He brushed aside her bangs and kissed her brow, "Natalie, I could be wrong, but it seems as like a lot of effort was made to ensure Mike was caught alone and his death seemed accidental. I will keep my mind open to other possibilities, but I think Jonathan, and his co-workers, are safe."

She braved a smile, "Okay, I trust your intuition." Running her hand up to the base of his neck, she toyed with a curl, "And you are _never _wrong."

"No, I'm never wrong," he proudly repeated, secure in his prowess as a detective. Dropping his hand to her knee, he gave a light squeeze, grateful that she was willing to always by his side.

~~~~~LOL~~~~~

At first, the talk around the breakfast table was loud and jovial; Sharona and Natalie talked relationships and weddings, bragged about their children and significant others while Julie and Benji compared classes and traded college horror stories. With his thoughts distracted, Adrian offered small answers when prompted, but otherwise remained silent.

Sharona eventually turned to him, asking fatalistically, "So Adrian, you're being too quiet. And I don't think it has anything to do with this-" she smirked and pointed between Natalie and him, "overly-cute matching clothes business. Did something happen? A murder?"

"Mom!" Benji scolded, "I thought you said Mr. Monk's luck has changed."

"Well, something's going on," Sharona's eyes wandered between the couple. Resting her elbows on the table, she joined her hands together in a prayer formation, "Come on guys, spill."

Adrian was the one to talk, detailing the avalanche and his suspicions and then outlining his and Natalie's plans for the afternoon. Just as he finished, Jonathan Davenport approached the table.

After a round of greetings, Jonathan grabbed the empty chair beside Benji, his attention directed at his future brother-in-law, "Sorry I can only stay for a few minutes. Was there something you needed to ask, Adrian?"

The detective immediately questioned, "Did Mike have any enemies? How about his father or mother or siblings, and the resort, any problems you're aware of?"

Jonathan shook his head, "Everyone liked Mike, he's, _he_ _was_, a great guy. I can't think of anyone holding a grudge against him. And his dad, Sam Philips, is wonderful- great to the employees of Sugar Pine, always trying to improve the resort. I don't' know if this is important but I did hear a rumor that someone was trying to buy-out the resort. Not that Sam would ever sell, he loves this place."

"And Mike's mother?"

"His mom died years ago. He has a step-mother, Tiffany. She's, ahh, kind of bossy? Mike never talked about her, but I don't think he liked her very much. And Mike was an only child, no siblings." Jonathan frowned a bit.

Straightening the silverware on the table, Adrian processed this information. He murmured to Natalie, "I think I would like to speak with Mr. and Mrs. Philips after our two, you know, _appointments_."

From across the table, Jonathan volunteered, "I could try to set up a meeting for you. I spoke with Sam first thing this morning; I know he's taking the afternoon off to make funereal arrangements. So maybe tomorrow?"

"That would be fine." Natalie answered, sharing a look with Adrian.

"Okay, I'll set it up." Jonathan checked his watch and pushed his chair back, leaping to his feet, "I'm sorry but I've got to run." He came around the table and playfully tousled Julie's hair, "I haven't forgotten about our ski date, Julie. I'm sorry things are a mess right now. I'll let you know when I get some time off." Julie looked up and nodded, accepting his apology.

"Jonathan, one more question. Has anything strange happen lately? Accidents?" Adrian raised an eyebrow thoughtfully.

"Yeah, now that you mention it. Last week, one of the ski lift chairs got tangled up somehow and almost broke loose. No one was on it, thank goodness, but it seemed weird. Okay, I really need to go-I'll see you guys later." With a final wave, he turned and raced from the restaurant.

"So, there really was a murder?" Sharona shook her head in amazement, "God Adrian, you can't get away from it, can you?" He shrugged in agreement and Sharona's gaze drifted to Natalie. "You poor thing, with everything you still need to do for the wedding! This is the last thing you need this week!"

"It's alright, I don't mind," Natalie stoically replied.

"Hey Mom, I got a great idea!" Benji's face lit up, "Why don't you help Mr. Monk? That way Miss Teeger can keep getting ready for the wedding."

Her silverware dropping on her plate with a clatter, Sharona stammered, "Benji, I didn't take a week's vacation to play assistant!" She looked to Natalie then back at her son, a devious look darkening her eyes, "But, you know, you are right about Natalie needing time off. Benji, you're old enough, why don't you help Adrian this week?"

"Me?" "Him?" Benji and Adrian exchanged a surprised look.

"It makes complete sense!" Sharona insisted, "You two can run around and do your crime-fighting while I help Natalie finalized the odds and ends."

"And make sure she keeps her spa appointments!" Julie chimed in, smirking at her mother.

"Exactly!" Sharona turned to Natalie. "Even though I'm sure you're happy to assist Adrian with his investigation, I bet you're also feeling a bit stressed this week. So why not let them work together? And while the boys go do their thing, I pledge to be _your_ assistant, Natalie Teeger. I'll keep _you_ calm and relaxed and focused- sound good to you?"

Natalie found herself nodding, as if in a trance. She startled when Adrian touched her hand, "Nat, what do you think?"

Natalie hesitated, "Well, I don't know, what do you think?"

Though he dreaded the thought of her not assisting him, he could see tension lurking in her indecisive gaze. Adrian decided immediately; Natalie didn't need to be chasing murderers this week. Sharona's offer was an unexpected gift. "I want you to stay with Sharona and let her take care of you. I'll be fine with Benji."

Sharona clapped Benji on the back and laughed, "Congratulations Benj, looks like we've both been hired."

~~~~~LOL~~~~~

With the impression of Natalie's goodbye kiss still lingering on his lips, Adrian followed Benji to the rental car. As they drove away, Adrian glanced back at the women standing on the curb. Natalie, Julie and Sharona waved goodbye and Adrian automatically returned the gesture, happy in knowing his girls would be safe at the lodge. But when he glanced at his young assistant, Adrian felt a little twinge of anxiety.

Little did he know, that little twinge would be just the tip of the iceberg.


	6. 6 Braving Uncomfortable Situations

Lessons of Love

Chapter 6 Braving Uncomfortable Situations

Standard disclaimer: I don't own Monk

Notes: It's Monday in Lake Tahoe -Benji is set to spend the day assisting Mr. Monk while Sharona spends the day with the soon-to-be Mrs. Monk. ;)

Thanks everybody for your continued interest in reading this story—I'm so very sorry for the delay between chapters. 'Real life' is such a pain!

* * *

Adrian's first few minutes with his new assistant had been an unexpected surprise. Benji proved to be a careful driver and the drive out towards North Mountain started off relatively stress-free. With his young assistant's hands secured at ten and two and a foot light on the gas pedal, Adrian was spared the terrifying recklessness that Jonathan enjoyed the previous day. His only concern was about the murder. He hoped they would reach the top of the mountain before the sheriff they were meeting inadvertently contaminated the crime scene.

Unfortunately, Adrian's relief was short lived.

When they turned onto the access road and began the climb, Adrian's confidence faded. Not because of any carelessness on Benji's part, but rather because the narrow road became twisting and treacherous. The curves were blind and hairpin and seemed to jut out from the steep mountainside. With jagged rock outcroppings looming above the narrow lane, Adrian half-expected to see mountain goats darting past their vehicle.

And despite all the obstacles, they continued to drive higher and higher. Adrian's anxiety multiplied; so preoccupied with the murder itself, he had disregarded the crime scene's elevation. That is, until now.

They crested the summit and drew up beside the sheriff's SUV near the stone shelter. The stark-blue sky loomed above, wide-open and expansive. Benji turned the car off and said something. But Adrian didn't hear, he was caught in panic's ruthless grip. Staring out the windshield at the sheer drop that was mere steps away, the detective quietly stammered, "I, I can't do it. I can't go out there."

"But we need to look around, Mr. Monk." Benji looked out the window and saw a young female officer emerge from the stone shelter. He gave a wave and hand signal, indicating they would be with her in a moment. Benji undid his seatbelt, declaring loudly, "Come on, Mr. Monk, time to get out of the car."

Adrian didn't respond to Benji's order. He remained frozen, his heart beat so frantic- it obliterated the sound of the whistling winds.

Benji cajoled, "The cop's waiting, we've got to get out now. I'll come around to help you." He exited the car and trotted around to the passenger door, acknowledging the waiting sheriff, "Ma'am, be right with you." He pulled on the door handle just as Adrian engaged the door lock. Benji then depressed the unlock button on the remote but Adrian immediately relocked the door.

For several excruciating seconds, the beep of the remote and click of the door's lock filled the air_. Beep. Click. Beep. Click. Beep. Click. _

Benji growled and shot Adrian a warning look. He stuck the key in the door and, with his hand on the door's handle, turned and pulled until he wrangled the door open.

The officer approached the car, her piercing green eyes darting between Benji and Adrian. Although she was petite and slender, she held herself in a manner that conveyed her authority. Her voice was clipped, "Is there a problem, young man?"

"Sorry, no Ma'am. Mr. Monk is just a little nervous around heights," Benji apologetically replied.

"Mr. Monk?" she came closer, her eyes lighting up and a hint of a smile crossing her face, "The famous detective from San Francisco?"

Adrian remained staring at the drop-off while Benji placed his hand lightly on Adrian's shoulder, "Yes Ma'am, this is Adrian Monk and I'm his assistant, Benji Flemming."

"Deputy Sheriff Alexander." She touched the brim of her baseball-style cap and addressed Adrian, "Mr. Monk, it's a sincere pleasure to meet you, I've followed you, I mean, your _career_ in law enforcement for years. I wasn't told who I was meeting up here and I, I'm looking forward to working with you on this investigation." She rested her arm along the top of the open door and lowered her voice, "Benji here tells me you have a problem with heights. Let me go get something from my truck that I guarantee will make you feel more secure."

Adrian looked up and shook his head, "I can't, it's too high and, and there's a lot of gravity out there."

"There is, but- Just wait, I'll be right back," She stepped away and opened the back of her SUV.

Benji leaned down into the car, "Mr. Monk, I know it's a little scary but- if a crime occurred, you need to catch the bad guy. You know what Mom would say."

"Yes, I do." Sighing, Adrian took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders, "Give me a minute, Benji." He unbuckled his seatbelt but made no move to exit the vehicle.

Deputy Alexander returned, motioning for Benji to move aside. "Okay Mr. Monk, let's get you a little more comfortable with our alleged crime scene." She turned to Benji and handed him a climbing rope, "There's an anchor pin, a large steel eye-hook looking thing, by the shelter's door. Go thread this rope through it and bring both ends back to me."

The deputy then squatted down inside the open door, a mass of nylon straps folded in her hands, "I know this won't completely quell your fears, Mr. Monk- but it will ensure your safety." She placed the webbing on the ground, straightening the straps and buckles. Adrian realized it was a rock climbing harness.

_Oh, hell no!_ Adrian's eyes widened as he panicked over which was worse, his fear of heights or the bizarre bondage device this strange woman intended to secure around his waist and thighs_._ Benji came back and stood behind the deputy. The young assistant cleared his throat and Adrian looked up to see him mouthing the initials 'S.I.U'.

_Suck it up. _

Gritting his teeth, Adrian felt a wave of dizziness as he swung one leg then the other from the vehicle, allowing the deputy to slide the loops over his feet. He stood and the deputy tugged the harness into place, her nimble hands working at tightening and buckling and securing the straps. He cringed and wanted to yelp; this was just too uncomfortably close to, to more _personal areas._ Holding Benji's encouraging gaze, Adrian silently repeated Sharona's saying like a mantra.

"Almost done," Deputy Alexander stood and took one of the rope ends from Benji's hands. Threading it through a D-ring on the front of the harness, she added a carabiner and a belay device. She double checked her knots then began explaining the equipment, "Mr. Monk, you're going to be doing what is known as 'top roping'. This rope is secured to the anchor on the shelter and this little device is a belay." She touched a small, steel disc and then suddenly pulled the rope; it locked in place. She released the tension, "So you see, it acts much like a seat belt; you can move freely but it will automatically lock if the rope jerks unexpectedly. You are perfectly secured, but do you have any questions?"

Giving a barely perceptible shake, the detective's eyes bounced between the cliff and the shelter.

Benji captured Adrian attention, trying to block his view of the ridge and the vast open space. "Mr. Monk, let's go now, okay? Let's keep our focus on the shelter, okay?" The deputy stepped aside as Benji managed to prod Adrian towards the stone building.

Once inside the one-room shelter, Adrian's mind began to unfreeze. Walking around the perimeter, he noticed everything; the hundreds of footprints on the dirt floor, the empty beer cans, fast-food wrappers, the anchor pin on the wall, several paperback books, more trash, and …used _condoms!_

"I've seen enough, let's go!" Adrian gagged and retreated to just outside the doorway, impatient to return to their vehicle. Pressing his body against the stone wall, he tried to catch his breath.

"Mr. Monk, you barely looked around." Impatience tainted Deputy Alexander's words, "How can you-"

"Why is there an anchor pin_ inside_ the building, Deputy? There's already one outside. The one inside seems unnecessary- unless you're waiting to ambush someone. I mean, I would, you know, want to be secure if I planned on pushing someone over a cliff." The deputy nodded silently, a blush coming to her cheeks. Adrian continued, "Also, there wasn't any trash on the floor under the anchor pin."

"What does that mean?" Benji asked.

Adrian pushed off the wall and started toward the car, "It means the anchor pin was installed recently."

Benji opened Adrian's door while the detective clumsily attempted to unbuckle the climbing harness.

"Wait, I'll do it," Deputy Alexander went down on one knee and began unfastening the many buckles.

Adrian rubbed his brow, "God, I'll be happy to get away from all this noise."

"What noise?" The officer looked up, puzzled.

"The wind. It sounds like a freight train." A pained grimace darkened Adrian's face.

"Hmm, I don't even hear it. I guess I'm used to it and tune it out." Getting the last buckle free, she pulled the harness down, freeing Adrian.

Adrian sighed as he sat in his car seat, grateful to be leaving. His eyes flicked up at the deputy, "I bet that wind would make it easy to sneak up on someone." Engaging his seatbelt, he barely gave the deputy time to move before he slammed the car door.

Pulling a business card from her pocket, she tapped the window and waited for him to lower the glass. She quickly scrawled something on the back of the card before offering it to Adrian, "Mr. Monk, thank you for your insights- Mike Philips' death looks like a murder after all. The sheriff may or may not relieve me of this case, but regardless, take my card. If you think of anything else, you can call me anytime, day or night. My personal cell number is on the back."

Adrian reluctantly took her card, holding it by the edge. He brusquely asked, "So you won't be at the autopsy?" Although the visit to the morgue _was_ unpleasant, it was the victim's last chance to speak and Adrian always felt it was an integral part of police work.

She shook her head _no_, her hands now busy looping up the rope, "No, I'm going to bag all the trash, in hopes that our killer left some DNA behind. After I get done here, I need to get back to the stationhouse. I wish I could attend but, budget cuts and such-" she gave a small sigh of exasperation then continued, "anyhow, do you need direction to the coroner's office?"

Turning on the GPS, Benji declined, "No thanks, I got it."

"Thank you, Deputy Alexander," Adrian tucked the card in his pocket, understanding her unsaid regret.

"No, thank _you_ Mr. Monk. Be seeing you." Tapping her goodbye on the roof of the car, Deputy Alexander went and placed her equipment in her SUV. Grabbing some large evidence bags, she returned to the shelter, giving a wave before disappearing inside.

Chuckling to himself, Benji backed the car up and turned slowly onto the access road, "Wow, not too obvious."

"Yeah, the killer should have removed the pin and scattered the trash when he left the scene." Adrian closed his eyes and rubbed his temple, at the mercy of a blinding tension headache.

Benji snickered, "Mr. Monk, no I meant… never mind."

They both fell silent as Benji carefully maneuvered the car down the twisty access lane. When they reached the main road, Adrian's stress began to abate. He let out a relieved sigh, "Benji, you did really well up there; I couldn't have done it without you. Thank you."

"Thanks Mr. Monk!" Benji grinned, obviously pleased with himself.

Adrian studied his young assistant. A wave of disbelief rolled over him; it seemed just yesterday Benji was a child. Today, Benji possessed the poise and patience of a man. The realization of this transformation brought a tightness to Adrian's chest and tears to his eyes. _This is how a father feels..._

Benji glanced over, too quick for Adrian to avert his face. "You okay, Mr. Monk?" Benji asked with concern.

Adrian cleared his throat, "I'm fine, Benji, I-" after his emotions settled, he continued, "I was just thinking. Why don't you drop the 'Mr. Monk' and just call me Adrian?"

"Really? That wouldn't seem weird?" He shot a furtive look at his passenger

"No, you're an adult now. Ha, you were more mature then me on the ridge. It would be weird if you didn't."

"Thanks, A- Adrian. And don't feel bad about your little panic attack; it _was_ kinda scary up there." Benji chuckled in delight.

Before long, they arrived at the county morgue. Benji slowly followed Adrian to the entrance. As he pulled open the door, Benji confessed, "I'm a little nervous about this, M-Adrian. Do you really need me to come inside?"

Adrian knew he could insist and Benji would come with him. And yet, did Benji really need to see a dead stranger? With a twitch, Adrian slipped through the doorway, "Why don't you stay with the car? Maybe, you know, take it to the carwash down the road."

Turning on his heel, Benji jingled the keys, "I'll be back before Quincy gives you cause of death."

~~~~~LOL~~~~~

"Sharona!" Casting a quick glance over her shoulder, Natalie's eyes narrowed and she hissed, "I can't believe you just asked that! Julie's on the chaise lounge right next to me!"

Sharona rolled her eyes and pointed to her ears, "Relax, she's listening to her i-pod thingy. She wouldn't hear if a tank rolled through here." They both snuck a look a Julie; she lay bundled in a fluffy robe with a green facial mask on her face and cucumber slices perched on her eyelids. Her slow breathing betrayed that she was fast asleep.

Looking around the hushed spa, Natalie turned on her side to face Sharona, an exasperated smirk on her face, "What if I asked you about Randy, hmm? Would you tell me?"

"Sure, why not," Sharona shrugged, a light blush hidden under her pink facial mask. "Randy is amazing, he -"

"Wait! I don't want to know!" Natalie giggled and hid her face with her hands. She then peeked through her fingers, "Really? Sweet little Randy?"

With a knowing smile, Sharona nodded her head, "I could tell you stories!"

"Good for you but, no thank you!" Natalie shuddered and dropped her hands, a melancholy shadow pushing the smile off her bright blue face.

"What's the matter, Natalie?" Sharona caught her sudden mood change, "don't say '_it's nothing'_ 'cause I can see something's bothering you."

"Well it's _not_ important, but," Natalie pursed her lips and sighed, "Sharona, I love Adrian _so_ much. And he loves me completely. Truly I'm happy, _we're_ happy. And it seems silly to mention this-" she shook her head, an unsaid '_but' _handing in the air.

"_But_ what?" Sharona coaxed.

"_But_," Natalie dropped her voice, "It's just, sometimes I wish he was a little more, ahh, _demonstrative_, if you know what I mean."

"What? You guys are living together," Sharona sat forward and whispered, "I thought you were already sleeping together."

"Oh," Natalie squirmed and unconsciously placed her hand on her stomach, "we are. It's just that he, he's still fairly shy, reserved. Mind you, he's receptive of _my_ advances. But I just wish, you know, he would be more," she gave a wry smile, "_spontaneous without my encouragement."_

Sharona snorted, "Spontaneity is _not_ in that man's vocabulary."

Natalie laughed, "Not yet, but I'm working on it."

The women froze when an unseen chime quietly sounded. The door whooshed open and their spa clinicians returned, ready to pamper them with their next treatment. Turning in her chaise, Natalie grinned when she met Sharona's enigmatic smile.

Little did she know, Sharona wasn't thinking about the impending hot stone massage.

~~~~~LOL~~~~~

The irony was not lost on the detective.

After the autopsy, Adrian felt much better. He had identified an important clue during the coroner's exam, bringing him once step closer to solving Mike Philips' murder. Also, the vehicle appeared freshly cleaned, inside and out. And last but definitely not least, the investigation was on hold until tomorrow; he was returning to the lodge to be reunited with Natalie.

During the drive back to the lodge, Benji listened with interest as Adrian meticulously detailed everything that transpired with the coroner. Not surprisingly, the victim had died from injuries sustained in the fall. But even with all that damage, Adrian's eye honed in on one injury, a small crescent-shaped cut on Mike's cheek. The detective pointed it out and, after close examination, the coroner discovered a trace of a waxy substance along the curved wound. Staring at the cut, Adrian's mind flashed back to Julie's ski poles with the metal 'basket' near the tip. _The weapon was a ski pole_. Not that that would narrow down the field of suspects, but perhaps when a suspect was named, there might be some DNA proof.

"So now that you have the how, all you need now is the 'who'?" Benji asked.

"No, I need the big picture, the 'why'; that will point me at _the guy_. Hopefully I'll uncover the motive when we visit Mike Philips' office and interview his father Sam tomorrow." Seeing the latch on the glove-box was crooked, Adrian began fiddling with it.

"So what time tomorrow?" Benji flipped the car's blinker and turned onto the road that led to the lodge.

"We'll go to the SAR office at 10AM," The glove-box snapped open, revealing a disorganized mess of papers and odds and ends. Diving in with both hands, Adrian huffed, "Benji, I thought you cleaned the car!"

"Yes, the_** car**_," Benji took one hand from the steering wheel and made a broad twirling motion.

"Two hands!" Adrian barked, glaring at Benji.

"Oy vey, relax, we're here!" Benji growled, turning into the lodge's parking lot. Finding a spot, Benji cut the engine and unbuckled his seatbelt. Ignoring Benji's prompt, Adrian continued to organize the glove-box. Benji repeated, "Adrian, we're here, _err, _home."

"One more minute…almost there," Adrian muttered as he continued to rifle through the glove-box. He would definitely call the car rental company for Sharona and complain_. How dare they not clean out the-_

He suddenly froze, perplexed, when he unearthed a two by six inch strip of foil, perforated in 2 inch squares. Benji's sudden cackle of laughter brought him to his senses. Adrian yelped and flipped away the offending item, "Oh God!" Appalled and disgusted, he took an 'in case of dire emergency' wipe from his pocket and scrubbed his hands vigorously.

Between laughs, Benji choked out his words, "Chillax man, it's just condoms! They're still _hermetically sealed_." He retrieved the foil packs from the dashboard, tilting his head as he read the label.

'_Unlike the used ones up in the shelter!'_ The association between the unused and used already formed in his mind, Adrian squirmed and gagged. Seeing Benji holding _them, _Adrian pulled another wipe from his pocket, "Here Benji, you need this."

Dropping the strip of condoms on the dashboard, Benji took the wipe and hastily cleaned his hands. Adrian sailed another wipe over top of the offending item on the dashboard and Benji snickered, "Boy I think you're more freaked out now than you were this morning on that cliff."

Adrian shrugged and continued to scrub his hands. But silently, he admitted the truth of Benji's observation. Why he was unnerved by sex was a mystery he didn't understand. And a mystery that utterly frustrated him. He longed to be more at ease with Natalie, with showing his love for her. Lord knows his fantasies about possessing her had become more graphic and urgent. And yet something held him back. Adrian glanced up and flinched when he noticed Benji staring at him_. Had he been talking aloud? _Feeling lightheaded, Adrian blanched, "What?"

The young man was hesitant, "Adrian, I, ah need some advice. Could I ask you something?"

This sounded ominous. Adrian nodded, dread holding his tongue.

Benji started, "It's about a girl-"

"Benji, I am _NOT _the person to ask about, you know, _relationships_. Have you tried to talk with your mom or father? Or Randy?" Adrian fumbled, unhooking his seatbelt.

"I can't talk to Mom. _She_ would love it, but it would be too weird for me. But forget about dad….and Randy's cool, but he's kinda goofy, you know?"

Adrian shook his head, "Randy is the opposite of goofy. He's thoughtful and sensitive and, a really good man."

"I know, but, but, never mind." He sighed in disappointment, his hand hovering over the door pull.

Adrian felt a pang of remorse. He folded his hands in his lap and managed a pained smile, "Wait Benji. What did you want to talk about?"

Benji's gaze drifted over to the prophylactics and he stammered, "Well, there's this girl, and I really, _really_ like her. But she goes to college in another state and I don't see her that much…we text and Facebook all the time though." He turned and saw Adrian's confused expression, "On the computer, we email. A lot."

"Oh, okay," Adrian murmured noncommittally.

"Anyway, I've also been spending time with a girl at my college, not really _dating_, but-" Benji wiped his face in frustration. "I'll be seeing the long-distance girl real soon and I'm nervous. There's a possibility we might, you know-" he paused and looked at Adrian. Adrian stared back blankly. "Sleep toge-"

"Okay, okay!" Adrian rolled his hands in a motion that told Benji to skip that part and move on. Then he noticed Benji had retrieved the condoms from the dash and was studying them more intently than made him comfortable. He blurted, "Wait for Trudy!"

"What?" Benji snapped his head up a look of confusion on his face.

"Your Trudy." Adrian rolled his shoulder as he remembered his fateful talk with Julie. Steeling himself, Adrian continued, "Benji, you said you 'liked' this girl. 'Liked', not 'loved'. It's important to wait until you find the right person, the one you want to spend the rest of your life with. The person you love and who loves you. Your heart has to be sure before-" Adrian swallowed hard, "you know."

"Wait? You mean, until marriage?" Benji eyed him suspiciously, "So you and Natalie haven't-"

Adrian cut him off, letting out a groan as if he were going to be sick. He jumped from the car and headed for the door. He shouted back over his shoulder to Benji, who looked thoroughly perplexed, "Wait for Trudy- and get rid of those _things_."

~~~~~LOL~~~~~~

With Benji's questions still ringing in his ears, Adrian strode into the lodge's grand lobby. It was a massive room with a vaulted ceiling and stretching a hundred feet long. A wall of windows showcased the view and comfortable chairs and couches dotted the room, inviting the guests to linger. But Adrian was blind to his surroundings, finding Natalie his only thought.

As he hurried through the hall, Adrian slowed when he reached a cluster of chairs by the crackling fireplace. Although her back was turned and her head bowed, Adrian easily recognized the long blonde hair. He diverted from his path, "Hi Julie."

The teen looked up from her phone in surprise, "Hey Dad, how's it going? Solve your case yet?"

Adrian stepped around the ski equipment that lay next to her chair and took the loveseat opposite her. He brought his fingertips together, "Getting there. So, you're going to go ski? I thought you were spending the day at the Spa with your mother and Sharona."

Julie chuckled, "Those two are still at the Spa. I can only lie around for so long before I get antsy. Thankfully Benji texted when you guys were at the morgue. We decided to hit the slopes." Adrian suddenly glanced over her head and Julie turned, waving to her friend, "Hey Benj, get your stuff. I'm ready to go!"

Benji grinned broadly, "Hold your horses, Jules. I need to go change." Fingering his jacket, he smirked, "I need to get out of my _assistant outfit_."

"Well, hurry up, I can't wait," Julie grinned, playfully slapping at the young man. He caught her wrist and put her into a mock headlock.

Watching the teens banter, Adrian felt a chill down his spine. _Benj? Jules? They text? Wait!...Was Julie Benji's long- distance-girl? _Too stunned to speak, he stared icily at Benji as the young man released Julie and headed for the elevator.

This morning Adrian would have said he loved Benji like a son and would have done anything for him. But now? Adrian's face clouded darkly and his heart conjured evil thoughts. Julie was his daughter! And to make matters worse, Benji had asked for his advice!

Tearing his venomous gaze from Benji, Adrian turned to Julie. _Sweet little Julie. _He nervously cleared his throat. "Julie, so ah, you and Benji are _going skiing_?"

"Yeah, we're going over to South Mountain. Uncle Jonathan says it's less crowded over there."

"Just skiing? Any other, other plans?" He tried to look at her face but ended up studying his hands.

"Not for today," Julie replied.

Adrian leaned forward, "So, ah, not today. Good… But, on this trip, was there, you know, anything special you, ah, planned on doing?"

Julie's face lit up, "I thought I'd try snowboarding! Cool, right?"

"Yes, that's _cool, _but_-" _Adrian stammered. Time was running out, Benji would be back soon. His eyes darted to the closed elevator doors then returned to skim over Julie's face. "Anything else that you, you were thinking of, of trying?"

"I want to go snowmobiling, but Mom says I can't," Julie pouted.

Adrian felt sweat come to his brow; this subtle hinting wasn't working. Adrian knew he had to be direct. He wrung his hands together, "Julie? I ah, remembered something today-" Knowing that was an inane thing to say, his voice fell away.

Julie snorted, "You remember _everything_, Dad!" Her quick smile fell away as she looked at his face, "What's wrong? You're pale as a ghost."

Adrian felt like he had cotton in his mouth. And a weight on his chest. He pulled at his shirt collar and managed to croak, "Today I, I remembered our _wait for Trudy_ talk. I, I just wanted to make sure that you were, you know, still _waiting_."

She leaned forward and whispered, "Dad! Of course I'm still _waiting._ You and mom know I don't have a steady boyfriend." She unconsciously twisted a coil of hair, "Why are you asking?"

Adrian rolled a shoulder, his hand shooting up to his brow, "You seem pretty chummy, with _Benj_."

"Benji? Dad, we're just friends."

Adrian felt a wave of relief, and yet he wondered. Maybe she didn't know Benji's thoughts. He took a breath and forged ahead, "Julie, today Benji told me he likes a girl…from another college….she's far away but he really likes her, and-"

Julie clapped her hands over her mouth in astonishment. "And you thought…me?" Dropping her hands, she whispered, "Her name is Trisha! She's from Jersey but goes to Oxford. He mentioned her in his emails. I guess she's finally coming home for a visit."

"Oh, thank God!" Adrian reached over and took Julie's hands, "I should never have though…I'm sorry Julie." He met her eyes, too preoccupied to see the person approaching their chairs.

"Hey! What's going on?" Skis slung over his shoulder, Benji sat on the arm of Julie's chair.

With one quick squeeze, Adrian released Julie's hands. "Nothing, we're just talking and-" meeting her eyes, they both laughed the next word, "_waiting."_

~~~~~LOL~~~~~

Although they spent the remainder of the day together, as soon Natalie and Adrian retreated to their separate rooms, Adrian felt the compulsion begin to nag at him. Forcing himself to first take a shower and don his pajamas, Adrian perched on the edge of his bed, his eyes fixed on the nightstand. When the digital clock flipped to exactly twelve midnight, Adrian picked up the phone and dialed room 411.

Hearing the phone's ring across the hall, Adrian's heart danced with excitement. Another day had officially passed. Although just barely, it _was_ Tuesday! Saturday was one day closer.

Only four days until the wedding day…four very long, very complicated days.


	7. 7 Seeing the Unseen

Lessons of Love

Chapter 7 Seeing the Unseen

Standard disclaimer: I don't own Monk.

Notes: I'm so very sorry for the delay in posting. ~ This chapter (focusing on the Tuesday before the wedding on Saturday) turned out insanely long so I split it in half—I promise the second part- (more relationship-y and less case-oriented)- will be posted in a few days!

Grrr, FanFiction has changed the procedure for editing/uploading of documents-I pre-aplolgize for any typos I may have missed.

Let's do a brief recap: While in Lake Tahoe to get married, Adrian, with Benji acting as his assistant, is investigating the murder of Mike Philips. Meanwhile, Sharona is helping Natalie 'relax' and focus on preparing for the wedding.

* * *

At half past five on Tuesday morning, Adrian threw off the covers with exasperation.

After a fitful night of tossing and turning, sleep had eluded him. He dragged himself out of bed, disturbed by the familiarity of both his weariness and loneliness. Adrian surveyed the rumpled bed linens, the silence of the room feeling cruelly accusatory. As he fixated on making the bed, smoothing every wrinkle, his thoughts turned bitter, his resentment of being pulled into an investigation resurfacing with a vengeance.

This should have been a blissful week; a time to celebrate the love and fulfillment they had found with each other. But thanks to his so-called _gift_, today would be another day spent apart from the woman who had healed his heart and given him a future.

Adrian knew that bowing out of the case was unimaginable. Really, just entertaining the idea was completely out-of-character_. Detective_ _Monk_ was the one person who could solve the unsolvable. It wasn't just what he did, but it was just _who he was._ Without that, life would be chaotic and unbalanced. Walking away from an investigation was an impossible thought.

And yet now, because of Natalie, he considered the unthinkable.

_Didn't he and Natalie deserve a respite? Wasn't it enough that he had identified Mike Philips' death as foul play? Couldn't the sheriffs' department continue the investigation without his continued help?_

Adrian trudged to the bathroom and turned the hot water on full force in the shower. He sighed as he pulled the curtain aside. O_f course he wouldn't abandon the investigation_. He yelped as he stepped into the spray but didn't adjust the temperature, glad for the distraction. As his skin reddened, his anger faded and his thoughts returned to Natalie. At least they would have a few stolen hours together this morning. His heartbeat suddenly quickened. While he had been moping in the shower, perhaps she had snuck into his room and was already waiting for him.

Turning off the scalding hot shower, Adrian hastily toweled down, threw on his robe and, with an expectant heart, flung open the bathroom door. Thick like San Francisco fog, the steam rolled across the room. But despite the temporary murkiness, one thing was certain- his room was empty. Natalie was not at the closet, thoughtfully selecting his clothes for the day. Nor was she perched on the bed, graceful and beguiling, a temptation that roused his emotions and stirred his darkest desires.

Adrian felt a twinge of disappointment. But as he donned his boxers, undershirt and trousers, he had an epiphany- her absence was a gift. _He could surprise Natalie in her room!_

Returning to the bathroom to shave, he stood at the sink, watching it fill. Excitement raced through his veins and he couldn't help but let out a chuckle. _He wouldn't knock, no he would just let himself in. And if she was still in bed, he would just crawl under the covers with her_… Eyes downcast, shaking the can of shaving cream the necessary ten times, he didn't see or hear the figure appear behind him.

The can of shaving cream dropped from Adrian's hand as familiar arms slipped around his waist. Natalie pressed herself tight against his back, her chin resting on his shoulder, and Adrian met her gaze in the mirror, sparking and gleeful.

"Nat!" He turned his face to kiss her, but the angle was awkward and he only managed a light peck. Dropping his shoulder, he turned in her arms, a smile lighting his face.

They said their good mornings between soft kisses, nestled together, their heartbeats echoing in harmony. With painstaking slowness they separated and Natalie, a puckish grin on her lips, did a little twirl to show off her outfit, a peasant skirt and cotton pullover. Adrian murmured his compliments and Natalie merrily accepted, playfully hopping onto the counter next to the sink.

Returning his attention to his scruffy appearance, Adrian reached for the can of shaving cream. He was too slow, however. Snatching the can from Adrian's hand, Natalie lifted an eyebrow, "You sure you have to shave today? Hmm, I kinda like the 'scruffy mountain-man' look you have going. _Very sexy."_

His eyes turned to slits, "What? Nat, I can't think if I'm all, you know, disheveled!" His hands tuned in circles, vaguely reaching for the stolen item, "I need to be-"

"_Sheveled_?" Natalie retorted, playfully offering the can. As he took the item from her hand, she reached up and grazed her finger along his jaw, "So maybe you won't shave during our honeymoon?" His brows knit together, his lips forming a protest, but she pressed a finger to his mouth, silencing him, "Don't say _no, _Adrian, say _maybe_."

_Where did she get such crazy ideas? _He was positively dead set against this but alas, he was not immune to her bewitching charms. He shifted, caught in her mesmerizing gaze. Unable to say no, he wavered, "We'll see…maybe." Lathering his face, he quickly changed the subject, "So what's on your agenda today?"

Absentmindedly smoothing her voluminous skirt, she watched as the razor scraped along his neck, waiting for him to lift the blade. "Julie, Sharona and I are going into town this morning. I need to stop in at the caterer and give my final approval of all the arrangements. And then, of course you remember Leland, TK and Randy are all flying in this afternoon. So Sharona and I'll be picking them up. What about you?"

Rinsing his razor under the hot water, he cast a glance her way before taking a swipe along his cheek, "You know, same old same old. I'm going to the Search and Rescue office and then meet with Mike Philips' father Sam. Hopefully something will come of it."

"So how is it, having Benji as your assistant?" Natalie swung her feet, giddy.

He paused from his shave and cast his eyes in her direction. He unguardedly gave her a very slow, very thorough, inspection. First, of course, was her beautiful face…the sapphire eyes, glowing skin and brilliant smile. That was enough to steal his breath. But he couldn't ignore her lightweight blue sweater, which revealed the most wondrous curves and valleys. And then, for a change, she was wearing a long, flowing skirt. It was paradoxically loose but figure-flattering and had threatened to hypnotize him whether she moved or remained still. His gaze stalled and, for one brief second, he pondered what she might be wearing underneath. His heart skipped and he forced his eyes to continue their journey. Lastly was a pair of knee-high boots, so snug along her calf, a strap at the ankle accentuating the daintiness of her feet.

After his not so subtle inventory of Natalie's ensemble, he almost forgot she had asked a question. He roused from his trance and felt a blush creep up his neck, "Oh, Benji! Ahh, Benji's doing fine. He, he's surely not as distracting as some other assistant I know though."

"Really!" Natalie snickered, lightly rubbing the side of her foot along his calf. "I'm glad you're able to focus on the case, sweetie. I know you'll have it solved in no time." He sighed in response and she quieted, patiently waiting for him to finish his shave.

Rinsing out the sink, Adrian rolled a shoulder. He didn't want to think about the investigation. Turning off the tap, he straightened his shaving gear on the countertop. When he finally looked up, Natalie motioned him closer, her eyes trained on his neck. He leaned closer, captivated by her intense expression. Natalie reached out and rubbed a miniscule dot of lather from under his jaw then looked up, a pleased smile crossing her face, "That's better. Perfect!"

Adrian looked at her in complete silence. In his heart grew an unidentifiable ache, a longing that verged on pain. Natalie's hand returned to his cheek and he dipped his face, his gaze dropping, lingering on her lips. Her eyes fluttered shut and her lips parted, enticing him. Closing his heavy-lidded eyes, he grew dizzy as their tender kiss turned hungry.

Her arms encircled his shoulders, pulling him flush against her body. An all-consuming heat rushed through his veins as he imagined her thighs wrapped tightly around his hips, her heels digging into the back of his legs. Every lucid thought fled his mind. This was what he needed- to become lost in Natalie.

His hands descended, caressing her thighs. The sudden need to claim her, right there as she sat perched on the counter, overtook his senses. The hem of her skirt was soon above her knees. He kissed her harder, demanding, a crushing tension sparking through the air. One hand came up to cradle her face while the other slipped beneath the hem of her skirt, his fingers stroking higher and higher. So close to possessing her.

It became too much for him and he pulled away from the kiss, desperate to catch his breath. He watched as her eyes open slowly, glazed and sultry. It was all too tempting. But one clear thought sliced though his desire- _Natalie had insisted on separate rooms for a reason. _He sheepishly averted his gaze, embarrassed by how easily he had given into his primal urges. Taking a small step back, he carefully, reverently, drew her skirt down past her knees. He slowly raised his eyes and grudgingly murmured, "Nat, we should, you know, go."

She tilted her head, her eyes shining but her expression unreadable. Adrian gulped. _Was she angry?_ After what seemed like an eternity, she finally answered, her voice barely audible, "Okay."

Taking her hand to help her down, Adrian followed her from the bathroom. He was determined to put his longing, and this lustful encounter, out of his mind. There was just one problem; his pulse would not slow down.

~~~~~LOL~~~~~

Benji and Jonathan stood in the doorway as Adrian glided through the Search and Rescue office, his hands held aloft. A huge map hung on the wall, the plan for the avalanche scripted to the smallest detail pinned beside it. When asked by Adrian, Jonathan verified that the SAR office remained unlocked during the day. Anyone would have known Mike Philips' exact location the morning he was killed.

Adrian paused at the desk, turning several pages of Mike's weekly calendar. He quickly assessed the patterns, finding the same initials and abbreviations penciled in. But one entry caught his eye; during the previous week, Mike had written 'FI800'. It matched nothing else in the journal. Adrian remembered the work schedule for that week; Mike had been off that day. The detective called Jonathan to the desk, "Do you know anyone with the initials F.I.?"

Jonathan and Benji crossed to the desk, the former shaking his head, "Not anyone I know. Let me check his computer directory." Jonathan sat at the desk and, in a few keystrokes, called up Mike's contact list. He shook his head, "No one by those initials, Adrian."

"So is this is a case-breaking clue?" Benji asked.

Adrian shrugged, "It means something, but I just don't know what." Retrieving the work schedule, Adrian asked Jonathan, "Did Mike tell you what he did on his day off?" Jonathan shook his head no; Adrian now had two questions. Rolling his shoulder, he thanked Jonathan for his time and motioned to Benji, "Let's go see Sam Philips, Mike's father. Maybe he'll have some answers."

~~~~~LOL~~~~~

The detective and Benji followed the housekeeper from the cavernous entranceway, through a maze of hallways and eventually to the open door of Sam Philips' home office. Inside, Sam and Tiffany sat separately, she on a sofa and he at his desk. The housekeeper announced their arrival and, as the couple rose to greet them, Adrian subconsciously sized them up. Sam, with dark circles swimming under his unfocused eyes, was an easy read, but the wife, with an overly-solicitous gaze, seemed _off_ to Adrian_._

After offering his condolences and humbly deflecting their thanks for his involvement, Adrian asked, "Can you think of anyone who might have been holding a grudge against Mike?"

Sam sat back behind his desk and adamantly shook his head, "I've been racking my brain ever since I heard Mike was murdered-" he paused and his eyes hardened, "but I can't think of a single enemy."

Stepping behind her husband, Tiffany Philips rested her bejeweled hand atop Sam's shoulder, "Mike is, was, well-liked. But-" She sighed and removed her hand.

Sam glanced at his wife, "Tiff suggested to me that perhaps Mike got mixed up with some girl with a jealous boyfriend, but I don't know. He didn't mention a girlfriend to me."

Adrian nodded and asked Sam to describe Mike's normal schedule and what he might do on a day off from work. As Sam reflected on his son, the detective suddenly walked behind the desk, distracted by a cluster of pictures hanging on the wall. He stood with his back to Tiffany, scanning the dozen photographs. They were all recent and depicted ski-related family outings. Adrian noticed Mike and his stepmother never appeared together. _Curious._

Benji remained stock-still on the far side of the desk, willing himself invisible. Though he was there to help, above all, he didn't want to distract Adrian. But as he watched the scene unfold, the young assistant couldn't help but notice how Tiffany studied Adrian when his back was turned.

Adrian turned away from the wall of pictures, thoughts already gathering. Thanks to Jonathan, Adrian already knew Mike's family history: his mother died four years prior and Tiffany and Sam married three years ago after a very short courtship. Adrian waited until Sam finished before asking, "And you were out of town the two weeks prior to Mike's death?" Sam confirmed he was away on business, lamenting the bad timing. Adrian then turned to Tiffany, "Mrs. Philips, when was the last time you saw your stepson?"

Tiffany quietly answered, an odd lilt in her voice, "I saw him the day before…I went to the SAR office to tell him about the surprise homecoming party I was throwing for Sam the following Tuesday…He seemed fine, preoccupied with work, but he was always a workaholic." She pulled a tissue from her pocket and dabbed her eyes, "I didn't know that would be the last time-" she grew silent and reached out for Sam's comforting hand.

Adrian furrowed his brow, temporarily distracted by the crumpled tissue in her hand. Benji quickly moved to the detective's side, touching his arm. "Mr. Monk."

Adrian snapped out of his haze. "Mr. Philips, is there any truth to the rumor that you've been having problems with Sugar Pine and might need to sell?"

Sam sighed heavily, "We've had a string of bad luck lately, a few problems with the ski lift equipment, several minor accidents … Jim Kelly, who owns Donner Ski Resort, has had his eye on Sugar Pine for years now, but I'd never sell the resort." Shifting his gaze, his last sentence appeared to be directed at his wife. Tiffany remained quiet, her jaw set.

An uncomfortable silence washed over the room. Benji and Adrian exchanged glances and Adrian turned back to the couple, "One last question. Do either of you know anyone with the initials F.I.?"

Tiffany immediately replied, "No." Several beats later, Sam asked, "No, why? Are they a suspect?"

"They're just initials so far," Adrian answered noncommittally. As he and Benji took their leave, the detective's mind was whirling with scraps of information and unrelated facts. Before long, they would all fall into place.

~~~~~LOL~~~~~

Leaving the caterer's shop in downtown Lake Tahoe, Natalie turned to Sharona, "I'm so glad that's settled….Honestly, do you think I was out of line when I suggested she use a T-square when she decorates the wedding cupcakes? Am I a _bridezilla?"_

Opening the car door, Sharona snorted, "Not at all, it is_ your_ wedding." When Natalie slid in and started the car, Sharona fought back a laugh, "Besides, I wouldn't expect anything less from the future Mrs. Adrian Monk."

Natalie set the GPS for the airport and pulled into traffic. She shot Sharona a smirk, "What are you insinuating? Is it awful I've grown accustomed to his quirks?"

"No, it's great you understand him so well. You two are perfect for each other." Sharona answered, wonder in her voice.

While they continued the drive to the airport, the women exchanged confidences and teased each other about the men in their lives. Time flew and, before they knew it, they arrived at their destination.

Entering the airport terminal, Sharona led Natalie over to the airport directory and excitedly exclaimed, "Wow, this airport is huge. It's got everything!"

The girls perused the directory to get a bearing on where they needed to meet Leland, TK and Randy. They also noticed that, leading out to the numerous terminals, there were dozens upon dozens of shops and eateries. Natalie and Sharona shared a conspiratorial laugh as they _oohed _and _ahhhed _over various shops. Though Leland and TK's flight would arrive almost two hours before Randy's, they would have lots of distractions to occupy their time.

~~~~~LOL~~~~~

Arriving at Donner Ski Resort's main office, Adrian and Benji quickly found James Kelly's office. His secretary alerted James that Adrian Monk, private investigator, was there to discuss a sensitive matter. Receiving her boss's approval, the secretary hid her curiosity as she showed the detective and his young assistant into the office.

James Kelly rose to greet them then retook his seat behind his desk. "I can only spare a few minutes. How can I help you, Mr. Monk?"

After exchanging the usual pleasantries, Adrian unconsciously scanned the room, noting the pictures on the wall, his many certificates of education, including his Law Degree from a college back East, the numerous framed articles about his ski resort on his shelves, and finally, Adrian's eyes returned to Mr. James Kelly. Middle-aged but with an athletic build, arguably handsome, sans a wedding ring, the resort owner's blank expression quickly fell away and annoyance lit in his eyes. Mr. Kelly tapped his fingers on his desk, "Well? I haven't got all day."

Adrian shifted his shoulder, "Sorry. Thank you for seeing me, us, without an appointment, Mr. Kelly. As your secretary told you, I'm a private investigator from San Francisco, but I'm in town for personal reasons. Anyway, I'm currently looking into the death of Mike Philips. As a neighboring resort owner, I was wondering if you knew him."

James braced his hand on the arm of his chair, shifting in his seat, "I know his father Sam…I've had several occasions to meet his son, but I really didn't 'know' him." His eyes narrowed, "I don't understand, why are you questioning me, Mr. Monk?"

Adrian stammered, "You aren't attempting a buy-out of Sugar Pines?"

James let out a sigh of annoyance, "Oh, so Sam sent you… Well, you can give him a message for me- I didn't have anything to do with his son's unfortunate death. I'm a businessman, Mr. Monk, not a killer."

Reaching out to straighten something on Mr. Kelly's desk, Adrian accidentally knocked a thick file to the floor. As he and James simultaneously reached for the pages, Adrian fussed, "I apologize. Let me _Red_ _that up for you_."

Without a flicker of confusion, James pulled the papers from Adrian's hands and huffed, "Never mind, I'll clean it up!" Shoving the file into a drawer, he snorted with distain, "Mr. Monk I can easily end this wild goose-chase Sam has sent you on. I read in the paper Mike died early Sunday morning. Is that correct?" When Adrian nodded, James tipped his chair back, relaxing, "I have an alibi for Sunday morning. I was out in Grass Valley for the weekend. You can call the Fox Inn and I'm sure they'll confirm that I was there."

When asked by the detective, Mr. Kelly revealed that he lived in the penthouse suite of Donner Resort. Several innocuous questions later, the interview was over. Thanking Mr. Kelly for his time, Adrian and Benji walked the hallways of Donner Ski resort. As they exited the building, Adrian's steps slowed and an enigmatic look crossed his face.

Benji stopped short when he noticed Mr. Monk was several steps behind. "What is it, Adrian?"

With a shoulder roll, Adrian barely suppressed his gleeful relief, "He's _the guy, _Benji. Call Deputy Alexander."

~~~~~LOL~~~~~

James Kelly stood at the picture window, his eyes wandering from the mountains down to the road that traveled away from his resort. A sedan with two passengers came into view and held his attention. Watching the vehicle head towards Sugar Pine Lodge, James unclipped his cell phone from his waistband and dialed the rarely called number from memory.

There was no exchange of pleasantries when the call was answered. This was business, and the message, while vaguely worded, was in fact crystal clear. A problem had come up and needed to be resolved. Soon.

~~~~~LOL~~~~~

"I am _so_ glad we got to the airport early," Natalie snickered, her arm linked with Sharona's . As they perused the menu posted in the Airport café, a sudden craving for chocolate and peanut butter arose. Her eyes slid to the list of ice cream flavors and she unconsciously touched her stomach with her free hand. Trying to appear casual, Natalie sighed, "Everything looks so good- I might just have to get a few things."

"You can't decide, hmm?" Sharona gently pushed her hip against Natalie's, "Watch out girl, he's rubbing off on you!"

Clasping a hand over her mouth, Natalie choked back a laugh. Although a plethora of responses danced on the tip of her tongue, Natalie quickly changed the subject, her biggest worry she might reveal her pregnancy. Unfortunately, for the expectant bride, bigger worries were lurking unseen on the horizon.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 8- 'Relationship's Change'- coming soon ;)


	8. 8 Relationships Change

Lessons of Love

Chapter 8 Relationships Change

Standard disclaimer: I don't own Monk.

Notes: Tuesday continued: Monk is still with Benji while Natalie and Sharona are at the airport, waiting to pick up the rest of the gang….Caution, lots of relationship-y stuff ahead! :p

Sorry I forgot to say this in the last post- Thank you so very much to those who take the time to review or PM! Ya'll are great! ((hugs))

* * *

Ignoring the travelers who bustled around their table in the airport café, Natalie tore her eyes from her triple chocolate and peanut butter ice sundae and gave Sharona a puzzled look, "What do you mean, 'be right back'? Where are you going?"

Rising from her seat, Sharona laughed, "I need to run back to a shop we passed on our way in….Don't worry, I'll be back in a flash."

Natalie spooned a large scoop into her mouth and thickly murmured, "Wait, I'll go with you."

Shaking her head, Sharona gathered up the remains of her small sundae, "No, you can't! Actually, I need to pick up a wedding gift." Raising her hand, she added, "Don't even ask."

Natalie settled back into her chair, sighing dramatically while her spoon dipped back into her sundae. Left alone at the table, she scanned the passing travelers. Her eyes soon fell upon a young couple wearing matching shirts the read '**Lake Tahoe is for Lovers." **Natalie rolled her eyes and murmured aloud, "Don't you dare, Sharona."

Little did she suspect, Sharona's gift was much more serious. It would, in fact, be a relationship-changer.

~~~~~LOL~~~~~~

Sitting beside the fireplace in Sugar Pine's grand lobby with Benji, Adrian automatically rose to his feet as Deputy Alexander approached. She was in civilian clothes, snug jeans and a blazer, her long hair swinging loose around her shoulders. Adrian, noticing the set of her jaw, shifted his shoulder, "What's wrong, Deputy?" Benji quickly shot to his feet. He nodded a hello then returned to his chair, his eyes darting back and forth as if he were at a tennis match.

"Bad news, Mr. Monk. I drove out to the Fox Inn in Grass Valley. I'm afraid James Kelly's alibi holds up. There is no way he killed Mike Philips."

Adrian raised a hand to his brow, "But he's _the guy. _He had motive, opportunity, is the right height to have caused the wound on Mike's face-_"_

Shaking her head, the deputy took a small notebook from jacket pocket, "I spoke with the hotel's owner; their rooms have electronic door locks, every time a door is opened, from the inside or with a keycard, the time is recorded. Mr. Kelly's door remained closed from 8pm Saturday until 9am Sunday morning. Mr. Philips was killed at 8am Sunday. Mr. Kelly had room service delivered at 8pm Saturday night and he personally signed for the meal. His alibi is rock solid."

"I don't know how he did it, but he did it." Lacing his hands together, Adrian looked down, studying his bare left ring-finger. _Of course!_ The detective raised his eyes, "Deputy, Mr. Kelly has a penthouse suite at his resort and is not married. Why do you think he stayed at a hotel a scant 15 miles away?"

She slapped her book against her palm, "He was with someone."

"Someone who's _married_," Adrian rolled his shoulder, "It's Tiffany Phillips, Mike's stepmother… During our interview today, James Kelly was not confused when I used the phase _RED UP _instead of clean up- that's one of Tiffany's favorite phrases."

Deputy Alexander's mouth dropped open and Adrian continued, "Actually, I noticed both Tiffany Philips and James Kelly possess a distinctive speech pattern. I'm sure if you do a background check, you'll find that the law college he attended is in her hometown. They must be old, you know, _friends_… Mike Philips must have stumbled upon them during one of their rendezvous. He had the initials F.I., Fox Inn, in his day journal… Maybe he confronted Tiffany. She couldn't risk him telling Sam."

"That all adds up, but doesn't explain how James Kelly exited a locked room."

Nodding in agreement, Adrian grew pensive. Deputy Alexander watched him for a minute before slipping her notebook back into her pocket. She raked her fingers through her hair, "I'm going to grab a bite before heading back to the stationhouse. Care to join me, Mr. Monk?" She cast a swift sideways glance at Benji, "Oh, and your assistant too."

His mind still working over the conundrum of the locked room, the deputy's words were seemingly far away and incomprehensible to Adrian. He blankly looked on as the deputy tilted her head questioningly.

Benji suddenly stumbled to his feet and answered for his boss. "Thanks for the invite but I think Mr. Monk wants to wait for his _fiancée,_ Natalie. As we speak, she's picking up some friends at the airport."

Deputy Alexander took a shallow breath, a slight twitch coming to her right eye, "Oh. Okay. Good. I, I should get going….I'll do a background check on our 'friends' and let you know what I find." Turning on her heal, she quickly strode through Sugar Pines' main hallway. Reaching the main exit, she did not look back.

Plopping back into his seat, Benji smirked, "Wow, you are quite the chick magnet!"

"What!" Adrian squealed, rolling one shoulder then the other before gingerly retaking his chair.

"The deputy! She's got the hots for you!" Seeing Adrian's doubtful scowl, Benji added, "And that Tiffany Philips! She was making serious cow-eyes at you during the interview too."

"Deputy Alexander?" Snorting derisively, Adrian shook his head, "She's a colleague, Benji! And Tiffany Philips? What, pray tell, are _cow-eyes_? That sounds…_unpleasant."_ Adrian shuddered.

Benji laughed, "It's not unpleasant. Just think of how Natalie looks at you."

Caught off guard by Benji's suggestion, Adrian couldn't help but smile. Those exquisite blue eyes, so warm and tender, had a way of drawing him in and rendering him helpless. Adrian looked away, a blush heating his skin.

Eventually his eyes reconnected with Benji's and his grin melted to a frown, "Why would Tiffany Philips look at me _that way_?"

Benji shrugged, "That's something you need to figure out, boss." Adrian's attention drifted and Benji pulled his cell phone from his pocket. Checking the time and his text messages, he fidgeted. Clearing his throat, he broke the silence, "Hey, so are we done for the day? Julie wanted me to meet up with her."

"Sure, you can take off. Thanks for your help today." Adrian lazily waved his hand, his eyes turning back to the roaring fire in the fireplace. A shadow of an idea gnawed at him, holding him captive.

Natalie, with the rest of the gang in tow, found him there an hour later. Reunited with Natalie, the investigation temporarily set aside, the remainder of the day was a happy blur.

~~~~~LOL~~~~~

_Not yet. Not yet. Not yet…_

Sitting on the bed, his eyes darted between the phone and the clock, waiting for the time to 'even-up' before calling Natalie. Ensconced in silence, Adrian startled when a loud knock shook his door.

_Why didn't Natalie just use her key? _He rushed across the room and pulled the door open. A sigh of disappointment escaped his throat.

"What a welcome, thanks!" Feigning insult, Sharona strode in, a package clutched against her chest.

"Sorry, Sharona. I, I-" he stopped when Sharona waved off his apology. She then held out the bagged item, offering it to Adrian. "What's this?"

"I know, you were expecting Natalie. Don't mind my teasing…Anyway, I just wanted to give you this, ahh, _early wedding gift_…. And, to see if you wanted to talk."

Taking the package from her hand, he gave her a puzzled look then peered into the bag. He paled and began to stutter, "Sha, Sharona! Wh, what the hell is, is,_** this**_?" Crumpling the bag shut, he attempted to hand it back to Sharona, but she shook her head and held her hands aloft in a classic surrender pose. Violently rolling his shoulder, he turned and dropped the package on the dresser. "What's wrong with you?"

"Calm down Adrian!" Scooping up the bag, Sharona walked past Adrian, over to the room's little sitting area. She settled onto the loveseat and gently placed it on the coffee table. Adrian hadn't moved and so she motioned him over, "Come here Adrian, we need to talk."

_We need to talk?_

Adrian's heart grew cold. He reluctantly trudged over and, avoiding all eye contact, sat in the chair alongside the loveseat. He laced his fingers together and concentrated on breathing, the mechanics of which he had suddenly forgotten. He thought of what was in the bag and felt his lungs fail.

_This was bad…very bad._ Why did _she give him that_- _**that**_! _God, what did Natalie tell her? Was he so pathetic…?_

Raising her voice, Sharona called him a second time,"Adrian! Listen to me, okay?" He slowly raised his eyes, hurt and resignation frozen across his face. She leaned forward and lightly touched his forearm, "I promise, this is a good thing. I know you're probably thinking I'm butting in where I don't belong…. Maybe I am but, I hope you realize I'm doing this for you...I know you don't think you have anyone who could, well, _advise you in these matters_. But, believe it or not, I can."

Struck mute, Adrian felt himself on the verge of fainting.

Sharona gently continued, "Excuse my mushiness Adrian, but I love both you and Natalie and want you to be happy. In every way imaginable.… And this-" She glanced at the bag, "this is a gift. For you _and _Natalie. "

Gathering his courage, Adrian croaked, "But why are you giving me-" cringing, he reluctantly waved at the package. "Did, did Natalie tell you I, ahh, is she-" mortified, he fell silent.

Sharona shook her head, "No Adrian, Natalie didn't say anything. She is so very happy with you! She loves you, Adrian." After a smile, Sharona lowered her voice and added, "But_ I_ know how you are. And you know, thanks to my years helping the _world's best detective_, I couldn't help but notice a few _things." _

He forced the question out,"What_ things_?"

Sharona counted off on her fingers, "Well, I've noticed that Natalie is the one who always kisses you hello or goodbye, she's the one who always takes your hand or arm, she's the one who hugs you, she's-"

"Stop, I get it." Adrian turned his face away, blinking back the tears that brimmed in his eyes.

"I know this is incredibly uncomfortable for you, but it's nothing to be embarrassed about. This is just another part of life, of being human." Sharona slid the package toward him, "You and Natalie love each other. She's going to marry you, Adrian. You're going to be her husband. And, like it or not, you need to know a few things."

So as Sharona talked, Adrian remained frozen, his heartbeat deafening. Shaken by her bluntness, he nevertheless hung on every word, a grudging gratefulness stirring in his chest. While she spoke, he dare not look up, keeping his scarlet face averted until she declared her lecture over.

His eyes nervously drifting toward the bag, Adrian cleared his throat. He couldn't believe Sharona, _a woman!_, had given him this talk or this '_gift.' _And yet it somehow seemed appropriate; she _had_ been his nurse after all and they had shared more intimacies then he cared to remember.

Shyly raising his gaze, he met his friend's encouraging stare. He took a breath and unconsciously touched the table's edge, "Thank you, Sharona."

"You're welcome." She smiled and tilted her head, "So, do you have any questions?"

"NO!" He barked and she laughed, rolling her eyes.

Getting up from the sofa, Sharona lightly touched him on the shoulder, "You're a good man, Adrian Monk. Natalie's lucky to have you."

He murmured his thanks and, after they said their good nights, he found himself alone. Staring at the bag, he took a breath. Nervous but determined, one thought spurred him on- _this is for Natalie. _Sweat broke out on his brow. He reached over and emptied the contents onto the table.

~~~~~LOL~~~~~

His heart still beating double-time, Adrian picked up the phone, his hand trembling. Answered on the sixth ring, Adrian huskily croaked, "I, I need to talk. With you. Not here though. Can you meet me downstairs, in the bar?" Wincing at the grumbling, Adrian insisted, his voice frantic, "No, it really can't wait. It's important… a matter of life and death…You will? Thank you. I'll see you in a few minutes."

~~~~~LOL~~~~~

Sugar Pine's pub was surprisingly busy for a Tuesday night. Or rather, for a Wednesday morning, since it was almost 1:00 a.m. Clusters of ski bums and off-duty lodge employees caroused, drinking and dancing, a steady hum filling the tavern. Almost everyone was happy_. Almost._

Seated at the back corner booth, facing the front door, Adrian nervously rotated the water glass in his hand. Nearly half an hour had passed. He wanted to leave, to just give up and forget this entire night had happened. But instead he remained, waiting. He needed to do this, for both Natalie and himself. Staring glumly at his glass, he could feel himself drifting out of his own skin.

A familiar figure eventually appeared in the doorway. Timidly raising his hand, Adrian dropped it when the wave was returned. He gulped, watching his guest lumber closer.

"So what's the deal, Monk?" Leland dropped heavily into the bench seat across the table, his face showing faint pillow creases. "You said this is 'life or death'. Is this about that Philips case you got sucked into?"

"No," Adrian weakly replied. He opened his mouth, only to close it when a waitress materialized beside their booth.

"Can I get you anything, hun?" She eyed the Captain.

Smirking at Adrian's bottled water on the table, Leland rubbed his jaw, "Yuengling?" With a nod, the waitress went to fetch his beer. The Captain suppressed a yawn, "So, if it's not your murder case, what's up?"

Adrian squirmed. After the visit from Sharona, he wanted, no, he _needed _Leland's advice. A man's opinion. But Adrian was temporarily struck speechless, the topic too personal. He finally stammered, "I, well, you know, it's not, no, I-" he stopped when the waitress delivered Leland's beer. Adrian expected her to leave but instead she remained next to their booth, waiting for the payment.

Leland took a sip of his beer then stared icily at Adrian. After a moment, Adrian got the hint and fished a five dollar bill from his wallet. So distracted, he didn't even complain when she took off, keeping the change as a tip.

After taking a long swig, Leland turned the bottle on the table and looked at his friend. Adrian remained silent, a look of dismay across his face. The Captain suddenly frowned, "Monk, you're not having second thoughts about the wedding, are you?"

"WHAT? No!" Adrian grimaced, outrage hardening his eyes. "Never!"

Holding up a calming hand, Leland prodded, "Well then what's the problem, buddy?"

Shifting his shoulder, hoping to find the words to explain the source of his anxiety, Adrian's eyes darted around the room. His gaze came to focus on a couple on the dance floor. Slow dancing, they were obviously very _comfortable_ with each other. Adrian blushed and blurted out, "Dancing."

"Dancing? What the hell does that mean?" Turning to watch the entwined couple, he blinked several times.

Twitching, Adrian bashfully added, "If you _know what I mean_."

The Captain turned back and, upon seeing Adrian's scarlet face, raised an eyebrow, "Oh! You mean _'dancing.'_ And you need advice?"

Sneaking a glance at the Captain, Adrian nodded then dropped his eyes, "It's not like Natalie and I don't, you know, we do, ahh, '_dance,_' a lot, but, it's, you know-"

"God Monk, spit it out already." Exasperated, Leland spun his hand in a 'come-on-already' motion.

Ready to bare his soul, Adrian's voice pinched tight, "Natalie's great, perfect, _wonderful,_ but…But sometimes, I, well, I want to, you know, _lead…_I think about it, _a lot_, maybe too much. But I just can't seem to, to take that first step…Leland, I love her so much. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you buddy, you're just …reserved. But the fact that you're having these thoughts is a good thing. .. I know it's scary but you just have to take the leap." Leland's face softened, "Adrian listen, Lord knows I'm no expert on women. But I do know a few things. Women want to feel wanted and safe. And they want to know that they're cherished and respected, that their partner will do anything for them. And I think Natalie feels those things from you."

Leland then leaned forward and lowered his voice, "But they also want to feel attractive and desired. That can't happen if she's the one who always initiates se-,_ leads_ during the '_dancing._' Got it?" Adrian nodded and Leland added, "Don't be afraid to _be the man."_

Adrian shyly met his friend's stare, "I got it."

"Good. Any other questions?" Leland picked up his drink, waiting.

"No more questions," Adrian breathed a sigh of relief.

"My work here is done then." Leland drained his beer and pushed his empty bottle to the edge of the table. He waved off the approaching waitress. "I'm going back upstairs. You coming?"

"No, I'm going to stay and finish my water." Fiddling with his glass, he looked up, "Thank you, Captain, Leland. I appreciate the advice."

Leland slid from the booth, "Anytime, buddy. See you tomorrow at breakfast."

Bobbing his head, Adrian added, "Oh, I'm going running tomorrow at six. Natalie might too. Did you want to join us?"

"Six? In the morning?" A smirk grew under the Captain's mustache, "Thanks, but I think I'll pass. You have fun though."

As the Captain turned his back and walked away, Adrian's gaze swept the room. He didn't notice the man who was talking on a phone and surreptitiously staring in his direction. Instead he once again found the couple on the dance floor. His eyes soon lost focus, his thoughts turning to Natalie. His soon-to-be wife. _His Natalie._

Sliding out of the booth, anticipation and a calm confidence filled Adrian's heart_. _For Natalie, he would **be the man.**

* * *

A/N: Hmmm, wonder what Sharona gave Adrian? Oh drat, we won't find out until the honeymoon chapter. LOL! ~~But anywho, looking toward the next chapter, we might want to worry about the man who was spying on Adrian in the bar…Eek! ;)


	9. 9 Don't Always Look Ahead

Lessons of Love

Chapter 9 Don't Always Look Ahead

Standard disclaimer: I don't own Monk.

Notes: To recap the last chapter- after spending the day investigating Mike Philips' murder, followed by a visit from Sharona that left him flustered, Adrian sought out Leland for advice & also invited him to join in a morning run. The Captain gave some wise advice and bolstered Adrian's confidence but, LOL, declined the run, of course! ~So it's now Wednesday morning & yep, we're going to hit the streets with Adrian. ~If you're not a runner & can't picture what Natalie purchased, check out -**Under Armour ColdGear. **(LOL, this is an unpaid endorsment! :p )

Thanks so much for reading and all the support & many, many apologies for the delay in posting. xoxo

* * *

Eager to welcome this new day, Adrian sprang from his bed long before the alarm sounded. After completing his usual morning rituals of shower and shave, he opened the drawer that held his running clothes. He took out a sweatshirt and laughed with surprise. Hidden beneath his usual running gear, Adrian found a folded slip of paper and new, strangely lightweight clothes. Placing both old and new clothes on the bed, he unfolded the note:

_Morning sweetie! ~I presume since you've found this, we're running today? (I should be a detective, ha!) Anyway, when I went into town the other day with Sharona, I wandered into a sporting goods store, concerned about how cold it is here in Tahoe. The employee recommended we wear something called Under Armour beneath our regular gym clothes. I know they look too small but they ARE the right size- don't argue, just get dressed then come over to my room… If you're early enough, maybe you could help me squeeze into mine! See you soon! Love, Nat _

His good humor faded when he shook out the shirt. He gasped at the size- although the tag said it was large, it was impossibly small. Adrian's knowledge of athletic gear was literally old-school, halting at his high school days. The invention of 'compression-fit' clothing was totally unknown. He looked at the shirt and pants together and the nightmarish image of Harold Krenshaw dressed in the Frisco Fly costume immediately leapt to mind. Horrified, Adrian was tempted to just return the garments to the dresser drawer.

But halfway to the dresser, Adrian stopped. Natalie would surely ask how he liked them. Heck, she might even want to see! Donning his boxers-briefs (another one of Natalie's ideas that he was slowly, grudgingly, beginning to accept), he carefully slipped out of his robe and prepared to step into the, _what could he call them_? Pants? _Leggings? Tights?_ Nausea touched his empty stomach.

After much tugging and pulling, writhing and contorting, twisting and flailing about, as well as grunting and groaning and more than a few muttered curses, Adrian squeezed into both the pants and shirt. Catching his reflection in the floor-length mirror, he immediately averted his eyes, startled. But seconds later, gripped by some morbid curiosity, he raised his gaze and hesitantly approached the mirror.

Never in his life had he worn anything so snug, so revealing. He was completely covered and yet he could see the curve of every muscle, every plane and line of his body. He felt unnerved but also strangely liberated. Since he wasn't technically, ahh,_ nude_, he studied his reflection and, for the first time in his life, took an unabashed inventory of his physique.

No, he didn't have six-pack abs or the muscle-bound arms of a weightlifter. And no, his physique would not warrant such adjectives such as strapping or brawny or buff. His image definitely wouldn't be gracing any of those men's health magazines he noticed Natalie occasionally glancing at near the grocery check-out. _Howeve_r- Oh he was so happy there was a '_however'_!

However, with a flat stomach and sturdy chest, he was neither soft nor out-of-shape. Add to that his thick, dark hair and the persistent smile-lines that now graced his face, his confidence soared. _Not bad for a 52 year old! _Perhaps it _wasn't_ so miraculous that he, Adrian Monk, had captured the attention and affection of a beautiful, sexy woman ten years his junior. A woman, who, he suddenly realized, was across the hall waiting at this very moment.

Adrian finished dressing in record time and picked up the keycards for both his and Natalie's rooms. His heart was buoyant. In mere seconds, they would be together.

~~~~~LOL~~~~~~

He opened the door and found the room dark. _So much for Natalie being ready this morning!_ Guided by both the glowing digits of the clock radio on the nightstand and Natalie's steady breathing, Adrian stealthily prowled across the quiet room.

Stumbling over a wayward shoe laying on the floor, he stopped short and held his breath. Natalie murmured and rolled over. Only after she settled on her side did Adrian gingerly move, continuing his forward progress. When he reached his target, Natalie's bedside, the irony of the situation suddenly became obvious.

Adrian had to suppress the urge to snicker. Here he was, quiet as a mouse, desperate in trying not to disturb his sleeping beauty. Yet his express purpose_ was_ to wake her and then prod her from her warm nest. His eyes drifted from her peaceful countenance to the clock. 6:00 a.m._ Early, but not too early, right?_

Tensing as he perched on the edge of the bed, Adrian gently traced the curve of her arm hidden beneath the blanket. He quietly whispered, "Nat?" Natalie mumbled in response, a twitch momentarily contorting her face.

Firming his caress, kneading her bicep with his fingertips, Adrian's voice gently coaxed, "Nat-a-lie. Time to wake up, my girl."

Natalie's eyes fluttered open and she rolled to her back, "Adrian? What time is it?" Reaching out and finding his hand, their fingers instinctively laced together. She rested their joined hands on her chest and sleepily asked, "What's going on?"

"It's six… well, five after six. Remember you said you wanted to go running with me this morning? Shield your eyes, Nat." Her shadowy arm slipped above her face before Adrian reached up and turned on the bedside light.

Squinting and letting out a sleepy groan, Natalie dropped her hand to his knee, "I'm sorry sweetie. I'm just so tired this morning. Do you mind running alone?" He gave a non-committal shrug and she added, "I promise I'll go next time." She reached up caressed his face. Then, suddenly snickering, she skimmed her hand down his neck and grasped the collar of his shirt. She pulled it down, peering at his upper chest, "Hey, how'd you like my surprise? Any trouble getting into them?"

Adrian rolled his eyes and growled, "No comment."

Smirking, she released his shirt collar and ran her hand down his torso. She chuckled coquettishly, "Hmm, so what else do you have planned for us today?"

Gazing from her sleep-mussed hair to her heavy-lidded eyes, a myriad of ideas leapt to mind. But Adrian reluctantly squelched the joy that stirred in his chest. He quietly answered, "Nothing special planned for this morning, but Mike Philips' funeral is this afternoon and, I'm sorry Nat, but I need to go. I have to question Tiffany Philips again."

"Wait, you mean _we_ need to go." Lifting their entwined hands, she kissed his knuckles, "I'm going with you, mister. We've spent entirely too much time apart this week."

Adrian winced, ambivalent about dragging her into the investigation. He brushed a lock of hair from her forehead, "Are you sure?"

Natalie raised her free hand in a mock salute, "Yes sir! _Assistant Natalie Teeger_ is back reporting for duty, _Mr. Monk."_ He chuckled and Natalie added, "But not until 8:00 a.m. So go on your run and I'll see you in a bit, okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Adrian kissed her forehead and, after they exchanged tender '_I love you' s_, he turned off the light, rose from the bed and headed for the door.

"Have fun, sweetie! And Adrian-" Cocooned in her bed, Natalie's gleeful voice was muffled, the blanket hiding the lower half of her face, "so you know, my first official task as assistant will be to help peel you out of your running clothes, okay?"

Responding with an amused snort, Adrian gave a final wave over his shoulder while turning the door knob. After the door clicked shut, Natalie rolled over and, out of the blue, suddenly realized Adrian hadn't called her last night. Burrowing deeper into the cozy warmth, she murmured aloud, "Where were you last night, Mr. Monk? I guess someone's getting the third-degree when he gets back."

~~~~~LOL~~~~~

Leaving the warmth of the lodge, Adrian strode across the parking lot, his breath billowing behind in small white clouds. Shivering, he pulled the zipper of his sweat jacket fully closed then dug a pair of running gloves from his pocket. Another gift from Natalie, the bright fluorescent, '_look at me!_' orange gloves brought a bemused smile to Adrian's face. He pulled them on, amazed at how Natalie looked after his comfort while simultaneously coaxing him out of his comfort-zone.

He reached the edge of the parking lot and paused as stray car listlessly traveled down the road, slush spitting from its tires. Adrian cringed with resignation, knowing his run would undoubtedly consist of dodging patches of ice and clumps of dirty snow.

Impetuously deciding to run toward North Mountain, he lurched forward and began his run. Loping behind the lodge, he noticed a snow plow idling in the back parking lot. Not having bothered to check the forecast, he suddenly wondered about the weather. He scanned the road ahead and, when he was sure his path was clear, he looked up. The sky was overcast, luminous like skim milk.

But despite the concern that it might snow, Adrian continued down the deserted road. Twitchy with excess energy, he needed this simple act of motion to steady himself and clear his thoughts. Sneakers rhythmically slapping the salted road, he easily found his pace.

Although he meticulously counted every step, every heartbeat and every breath, his mind wandered, flitting between the facts of his investigation, the upcoming wedding, and most distractingly, the honeymoon_. _Hoping to gain focus, he increased his pace and pushed himself harder. When a snowplow, going the opposite way, barreled by with headlights blazing, Adrian barely noticed.

Rounding a curve, the scenery changed. It was no longer a flat, open road. A sheer wall of rock rose on one side of the road while a drop-off appeared on the other side.

O_f all the roads, why did he choose to go in this direction? _

"It's alright," Adrian muttered aloud, determined to push away any negative thoughts. He _could_ do this, there was no reason to turn back. He looked ahead and behind, glad the lack of traffic allowed him to move to the center of the road.

He fought his way up a grueling incline and, despite the cold temperature, began to overheat. He lowered his zipper half way and pulled his gloves off. Crushing them in his hand, he continued to push himself. The exertion demanded his full attention, lulling him into a trancelike state.

Fortunately, he heard the crunch of a vehicle approaching from behind.

He shot a quick glance over his shoulder and saw another snowplow. Same color as the one going the opposite direction not five minutes before. Same chipped paint on the massive plow blade_. _The same extra bright headlamps.

Adrian's pulse jumped._ Was that the same snowplow that passed several minutes ago?_

The oversized vehicle appeared to be drifting toward the center of the road. Wanting to give it as wide a berth as possible, Adrian swiftly jogged to the outside shoulder of the road. The tires crunched loudly on the blacktop. He glanced back once again. The plow loomed nearer and nearer, it's speed increasing. The headlights were blinding. The vehicle's intent was suddenly clear.

"_NO!_ _Stop!"_ With the plow bearing down, Adrian instinctively dove over the edge of the road.

It was a sheer drop into the ravine.

Sliding down the snowy slope, he flailed madly. Grasping at rocks and other debris, he desperately fought to catch hold of anything. Ten… twenty… thirty feet, he continued to pick up speed. When he slid over a small, stunted pine tree, he reflexively grabbed hold. Tap-rooted, the pine held solid.

One hand at a time, Adrian twisted and tightened his grip, wrapping the flexible branched around his wrists to secure his hold. Though his body was scraped, battered and covered in snow, and slush, and pine tar, he thanked God for this little piece of nature and held on for dear life.

Deafened by his thundering heartbeat and ragged breathing, Adrian gingerly shifted his feet until they found firm purchase. He hugged the snowy slope, waiting for his pulse to slow. Blinking the snowflakes from his eyelashes and purposefully taking deep breaths, he nervously surveyed his predicament.

With the roadway at least thirty feet above and a sheer drop of about a hundred feet below, it didn't look good. Traffic on this road was sparse and, if a car did pass by, it was unlikely they would hear his calls for help. But despite the dire situation, and despite the discomfort of being wet from head to toe, the cold now attacking his hands and feet, Adrian had one thought. He inexplicitly bemoaned the loss of his bright orange gloves.

For some odd reason, he felt like they were his lifeline to Natalie.

~~~~~LOL~~~~~

"Captain! TK! Open up please!" Natalie frantically thumped on the door, her stomach clenched in knots.

Within seconds the door flung open, the married couple pulling tight their bathrobes. TK grabbed Natalie's hand and led her into the room, the Captain and his wife quickly barraged her with questions, "Are you alright?" "What's going on?" "What's happened?"

"It's Adrian-" Natalie blurted, "he's missing. He never came back from his run."

Leland's brow creased, "Missing? Hold on, why-"

Natalie interrupted, "Captain, I know something happened! Adrian left a few minutes after six…He always runs for exactly one hour. One hour! He should have been back just after seven. It's now almost eight! I went to his room and there's no sign of him… We need to go look for him! I already told Julie to get Sharona, Randy and Benji and I also called my brother Jonathan."

The phone rang, adding to the tension in the room. Leland picked up, "Stottlemeyer! ...Yes Randy, she's here now. We'll meet in Natalie's room, 411…Okay…yes, see you." He turned to the women, "They'll meet us in a few minutes."

TK pulled at her robe's lapel, "Give us two minutes to get dressed, okay? Natalie, did you want to wait here or can you get back to your room by yourself?" Though her lip was quivering, Natalie showed her room keycard and started for the door. TK followed behind, rubbing her back, "We will find him Sweetie, don't worry."

Leaving the couple to dress, Natalie retreated to her room. Within minutes, everyone had arrived and it became a makeshift search and rescue office. Jonathan Davenport brought a map of the surrounding roads and, after determining that Adrian could have gone in one of three different directions, they split into three teams: Natalie with Jonathan and Leland, Sharona with TK, and Randy with the teenagers, Benji and Julie.

As they were about to depart for their assigned areas, Leland spoke up, "Natalie, I almost forgot to ask, what was Monk wearing?"

"White sneakers, dark grey jacket and pants and-" she teared up, "bright orange gloves."

Randy snorted, "Monk wearing orange? I thought he'd rather d-" Sharona pinched his arm, silencing the last word. Randy flinched, "Sorry."

Sharona turned to Leland, "Wait, what about searching the resort itself?"

Jonathan overheard and stepped next to the Captain, "I called in my Search and Rescue team- they've already started searching the grounds and will contact me if they find him."

"Okay everybody-" Leland held the door open and clapped his hands, "make sure your phones are charged and turned on. Let's go find our friend."

~~~~~LOL~~~~~

Steering the car from the parking lot onto their assigned route, TK anxiously glanced at Sharona, "So, what do you think?"

"I think we better get going!" Sharona sharply snapped. After glancing out her side window, she turned back to her friend, an unwelcome tremble in her voice, "I'm sorry, I just-"

"It's okay, I know." TK mustered her husband's confidence and consoled, "Don't worry, we'll find Adrian, I'm sure." She cast a quick glance in the rearview mirror and, although the road was empty, turned on the car's hazard lights. The car slowly crept down the road and both women scanned the roadsides. They were silent, the strain of the situation oppressive.

Needing to pierce the tension, Sharona let her fear shift into anger and huffed, "Yeah, we'll find him…And then I'll kick his butt…Making Natalie worry…Damn fool getting involved in an investigation the week of his wedding. What was he thinking? Typical Monk! He's impossible."

TK softly chuckled, "That's exactly what Leland said."

They snickered in unison, bravely trying to laugh off their fears. Unbeknownst to the women, they would soon have reason to share a genuine laugh.

~~~~~LOL~~~~~

"Keep your eyes peeled, guys." Randy solemnly instructed as he drove the car slowly up the road, "Give a holler if you see anything suspicious."

Occupying the front passenger seat, Julie nervously pulled at her seat belt as she scanned the roadside. In the backseat, Benji's head swiveled back and forth, his eyes desperate for any sign of his boss. After traveling several fruitless miles in silence, Julie gave into the fear that simmered deep in her heart and burst into tears, "What if we can't find him? What if he's laying somewhere, hurt… or worse?"

"We'll find him, we always do." His voice calm, Randy transformed into Officer Disher. Authoritative and reassuring, his confidence soothed the teenagers' fears.

Benji reached over the back of Julie's seat and embraced her shoulders, "Don't worry Jules. I'm sure Adrian's okay- with both our moms on the case, he'll be home soon!"

"And, don't forget," Randy added unpretentiously, "the best cops in the world are on the job too!"

After blotting her eyes, Julie sniffled then chuckled, "I bet Mom ditches the separate rooms and doesn't let him out of her sight the rest of our stay here."

The men agreed and Benji laughingly added, "I wouldn't be surprised if my mom also insists on handcuffing Monk to the Captain or Randy to keep him safe."

The group continued their quest in a lighter mood, exchanging stories of the detective's exploits that all pointed to one indisputable fact; their seemingly unlucky friend always emerged unscathed from the most precarious situations. They all silently hoped today would not be an exception.

~~~~~LOL~~~~~

With Jonathan at the helm of the Search and Rescue 4X4, Natalie and Leland scanned the roadside for any sign of Adrian: footprints in the snow, a scrap of clothes, and, though frightening to think about, any hint of blood. The road they had were patrolling had little traffic so, with hazards flashing, they drove at a crawl.

Several times Leland tried to engage Natalie in conversation in hopes of boosting her spirits, but she remained stoically quiet. The SUV's radio crackled with updates from Jonathan's coworkers, the news not promising.

As they rounded a bend, a sheer rock facing appeared on one side of the road while a steep drop-off appeared on the other. The Captain whistled softly, "This is pretty dramatic scenery you have round here, Jonathan."

"Yeah, as you go toward North Mountain, it gets kind of wild." Jonathan glanced in the rearview mirror and, seeing an approaching car, pulled over and waved them by.

Natalie exhaled loudly, impatient for the passing vehicle to get out of her line of vision. As soon as the car sped away, she urged Jonathan forward, "Hurry up, let's go! But slowly!"

The 4x4 truck crept forward, a light snow beginning to fall. Jonathan turned on the windshield wipers and turned up the heat in the truck. Another mile went by in silence. The terrain became more threatening, the road barely hugging the mountainside.

Getting another negative update on his radio, Jonathan hesitantly asked, "Nat, with Adrian's fear of heights, do you really think he would have taken this road?"

Inhaling sharply, she fixed her eyes on the side of the road. Though her gut told her she was going to find Adrian, she didn't want to face the possibility that maybe they were headed in the wrong direction. She softly murmured, "Keep going."

They reached a sharp incline and Natalie craned her neck and opened her window. Visibility fading, the snow had begun to fall heavier, covering the tire tracks on the road. There was so much slush and road salts and …

"Over there!" Natalie flung her arm out the window, pointing to a small orange scrap of material lying near the edge of the road. Jonathan pulled over and, before the vehicle was fully stopped, Natalie bolted from her seat. She snatched up the object and shook away the snow. It was a fluorescent 'look-at-me' orange glove!

Her heart soared. Pressing the glove to her chest, she ran to the road's shoulder. Peering over, tears of relief clouded her vision and she began yelling Adrian's name.

~~~~~LOL~~~~~

Although cold and weary, his muscles achingly tired, and snow beginning to fall, Adrian never lost hope. Natalie's favorite motto – _Hope is good! _- had finally taken hold of his heart and coursed through his veins. Thinking of Natalie, and of their unborn child, Adrian shook off his fatigue and looked around, calculating the best escape route. Attempt to climb up, or continue down? He plotted both possibilities.

The gentle snowfall turned heavier. He needed to act soon. _Which way?_ A growl of indecision came to his throat. He then suddenly quieted and cocked his head. He heard a vehicle, but then again, maybe not. The winds had begun to whistle. Blinking through the snowflakes, he looked up towards the empty cliff. He blinked once again, the visibility dwindling.

From nowhere, amid the whirling snowfall, a silhouette materialized.

Like a hundred time before, Natalie was there.

* * *

A/N: Yeah for Natalie! ~Chapter 10, Getting Warmer, coming soon! ;)


	10. 10 Getting Warmer

Lessons of Love

Chapter 10 Getting Warmer

Standard disclaimer: I don't own Monk.

Notes: Last chapter, Adrian was just about to be rescued from the cliff. Here's what happened!—A teeny alert for _adult situations! _

Thanks so much to everyone for the reviews and PMs~ I don't know why, but this story has been tough to write so I really, really appreciate all the support and feedback~ Ya'll are my inspiration! :) (And LOL, don't worry LovAdrian, only 'minor' suffering for our dear Mr. Monk in this story!) :p

* * *

Back at the lodge, scrubbed cleaned by copious amounts of soap and gradually thawed by the scalding hot water, Adrian began to feel restored, rebalanced. After his hour-long shower, he was happy to find Natalie had set on the counter a t-shirt and some lounge pants, items familiar and cozy and, most importantly, _loose fitting_. Natalie always knew what he needed, he mused. Remembering this morning, he would always be grateful that Natalie had given him the Under Armour compression clothes, because they had staved off hypothermia. But then again, he lamented with an embarrassed chuckle, the donning and disrobing would surely give him nightmares for years to come.

Dressing quickly, he wondered why no robe or sweatshirt? Though no longer cold, Adrian nonetheless felt the need for more layers. Carefully opening the bathroom door, he called, "Natalie, where's my-"

His voice fell away, surprised to find Natalie nestled in his bed. Spying her clothes neatly folded on a nearby chair, his eyes darting back to her, narrowing. His thoughts already taking flight, the room suddenly seemed too hot.

Flustered, he pulled at his collar, his comfortable clothes now _un_comfortable on his skin. Yes he was still sore and tired, but, well, not _that_ sore or tired. And they _had_ agreed to wait until the honeymoon but, if Natalie changed her mind...

He approached the bed, his voice unconsciously turning husky, "Nat, what are you doing?"

She turned back the covers and patted the mattress, "I'm preheating the bed for your nap, of course. The EMT said you should rest, so come on in."

As the blanket fell aside, he now could see she was wearing a white shirt. _One of his plain undershirts_. Adrian paused, totally vexed and irritated with himself. Why had he immediately jumped to conclusions? _The greatest detective in the world, my ass._ He had wrongly presumed Natalie's reason for being in his bed; her attire clearly indicated she wasn't trying to be seductive. She was, as usual, merely taking care of him.

And yet, gazing at her, he couldn't find her any more tempting. Of course his shirt was too big, swallowing her body, obscuring her figure. But the pure domesticity overwhelmed him. To Adrian, she was stunningly beautiful and delicate and, with the shirt collar askew, the hollow of her collarbone revealed, incredibly sexy. He didn't even _want_ to straighten her collar. No, heart now beating double time, he instead imagined placing a kiss there, then up the column of her neck, to her lips-

"Adrian!" Natalie once again patted the mattress and chided, "Come on, you need some rest. Get in- on your side, facing away from me."

Adrian slid into the warm bed and, after a light kiss, turned on his side. As soon as his head hit the pillow, exhaustion stole his strength. His muscles uncoiled and his eyes fluttered shut. He murmured, his voice already gravelly, "Maybe a short nap wouldn't hurt."

Adrian heard her exhale loudly, an unspoken 'I told you so.'

Natalie spooned against his back, sliding her hand under his shirt and stroking his stomach, lulling him further. Her voice faraway, her sentences rambling, the words _**safe**_ and _**together**_and _**danger**_ somehow reached his ear.

Consciousness fading into dreams, shadowy glimpses of Adrian's near fatal 'accident' and rescue began to gather.

_Snow fell and cold chilled his bones and soon the snowplow appeared, solid and looming. Bearing down, the threatening steel plow-blade and blinding lights came closer and closer. _

Adrian twitched and moaned, his breath shallow, his heart galloping.

_Helpless, he was falling and falling…_

Although Natalie had also started to doze, she was roused by Adrian's shuddering and incoherent mumbling. She propped herself up on her elbow and rested her chin on his shoulder, murmuring her own soft words of comfort. When he stilled and mumbled her name aloud as a question, Natalie whispered, "I'm here, Adrian. We're together and you're safe."

_Sinking back into his dream, now freezing, now clinging to the mountainside by the sappiest of trees, Natalie suddenly appeared. Above on the ridge, she called his name, called he was safe. Through the cold and snow her voice carried, comforting and reassuring, and allaying every fear. _

Rolling onto his back and enveloping her in his arms, Adrian gave a purr of satisfaction and pressed her to his chest. He slurred, "Natalie."

Nestled against his shoulder, a smile toyed with Natalie's lips. "That's right sweetie. No bad dreams now."

_The snow fell harder and the wind howled, obscuring his vision and drowning out Natalie's voice. Then in a blink, Jonathan was there beside him, harnessed, rope tied to the truck above, ready to secure his future brother-in-law. Buckled up, his hands disentangled from the life-saving pine, Adrian's panic reignited when his feet left their safe perch. Jonathan hoisted him up towards the roadside while Adrian tightly gripped his rescuer, hoarsely begging, "_Please slow down…slower….Oh God…No, don't stop! Keep going."

Held fast in his arms, Natalie's eyes widened and she chortled, "Keep going, eh?" She returned her hand to under his shirt, her fingers massaging his hot skin. He sighed and she shifted closer, trailing kiss after kiss up his neck.

_Safely at the top of the ridge, caught in Natalie's arms, his face tucked into the crook of her neck, he murmured, "_Nat, I love you."_ The rest of the scene, Jonathan and Leland, the waiting ambulance and police, the EMT's examination for frostbite and hypothermia, the dry, borrowed clothes, all faded into a blur. It was just Natalie and warmth and, as he turned his head, an impossible kiss that stole his thoughts and left the world inconsequential_.

Tightening his embrace, his eyes fluttered open. Lips still hovering so close, thoughts still jumbled, he let out a small breathy laugh, "Natalie, hey."

"Hey yourself," Natalie responded, a smirk crinkling her eyes. Her eyebrow cocked, she playfully teased, "Some dream you were having."

He sighed and rolled his eyes to the ceiling, "Nightmare's more like it. Getting hoisted up that slope by Jonathan-" he groaned in dismay, twitching.

"What? Oh!" Natalie bit her lip and slid her hand out from under his shirt. Her expression falling, her voice echoed disappointment, "So you were dreaming about Jonathan rescuing you?"

"Yep. And -" His gaze landing on hers, his eyes filled with love and wonder, "you. How do you do it, Natalie? Always saving me when I stumble into trouble?"

"It's my gift," she chuckled, a glimmer returning to her eyes. Sliding her leg over his, Natalie pushed herself up and over, straddling him. His hands splayed across her back as she settled on top of him, burying her face in his neck. After a few minutes of cuddling, her body tensed and, stifling a sniffle, she whispered, "I'm so sorry, I should have been with you this morning."

"No Natalie," He murmured, his lips brushing against her hair, his hands wandered her back, soothing. He could feel her halting breaths and, without warning, his eyes welled up, "Thank God you weren't with me…If you, or the baby, had gotten hurt, I-" his voice faded, the thought too horrific.

Propping herself up, cupping his face with her hand, Natalie's stormy eyes met his, "Adrian, shhh, no one's hurt. But this case is dangerous… I don't want you alone, okay? If I'm not with you, Leland or Randy needs to be, right?"

Resting his hand atop hers, kissing her palm, his voice warmed, "Yes dear. Whatever makes you happy."

"Whatever?" Natalie asked suspiciously.

"Anything." Holding her eyes he pressed another, slower, kiss into the hollow hand. He felt a spark ignite between them, erasing her sadness, rousing her. She leaned down and his eyelids dropped, his heated gaze drawing her closer.

Natalie tilted her face, her lips grazing his, repeating in a whisper, "Anything?"

The room hot and spinning, his eyes falling closed, he pressed his lips to hers as a reply. Soft and gentle at first, the kisses soon turned hungry and passionate, quiet moans turning louder, hands wandered, impatient, the once-cozy blanket , now confining and hot, carelessly shoved aside.

He knew he should stop this, they had agreed this passion should be delayed until the honeymoon. But so caught up in her, the weight of her body and the warmth and her scent and taste, his body was immune to his thoughts. Sliding his hands lower and lower, he shamelessly fondled her curves. The joy of being alive, of being with Natalie, his only thought. Kiss after kiss, caress after caress, the idea of waiting dwindled away. When she shifted and slowly rocked against him, he responded, following her rhythm, now noticing the flimsy clothes they still wore, clothes that kept them apart, clothes that could easily be pushed and pulled and thrown into a heap on the floor.

Futilely tugging at his shirt, Natalie ripped her lips from his and pushed herself upright. She immediately grabbed the hem of his shirt and, as he also sat up, she pulled and freed him from his shirt. Tossing his shirt aside, Natalie gasped, "That abstinence idea was pretty stupid, wasn't it?"

"No, Nat." Adrian answered automatically. Falling back upon the mattress, he let out a quiet groan as her fingers caressed his chest then his stomach then hooked around the waistband of his lounge pants. Opening his eyes, he met her smoldering gaze and his breath caught. Those two little words, words that had slipped so mindlessly from his mouth, suddenly registered and hit him full force.

No, Nat.

Capturing her hands, he pressed them to his chest, muting his thundering heartbeat. "No Natalie, you've never had a stupid idea as long as I've known you." Lust tempered by his boundless love, gazing into her flawless blue eyes, he knew. He had to remind her. "You know, it's only three days till the wedding."

Shifting her shoulder, Natalie frowned, incredulous, "So, you, you want to stop?"

"I want whatever makes you happy, Nat." His heart soared at such a simple yet all-encompassing desire. He exhaled a breath and squeezed her hands, "What'll make you happy?"

The wildness in her eyes cooled and she curled down against his chest, thoughtful and subdued. Sighing as his hands traced over her back, she murmured against his neck, "This makes me happy."

He kissed her forehead in agreement. Though admittedly disappointed, he was gratified to give into her every want. Stroking her hair, sinking into a comfortable silence, it wasn't long before he felt her stir.

"But, you know-" She lifted her head, a wicked grin on her face, "in three days, I expect my husband to make mad, passionate love to me."

"I will," he whispered, his eyes filled with longing and desire. Moving his hands to her hips, in one swift motion he eased her off his body and together they rolled to their sides. "In three days," he eagerly promised. He chuckled to himself as his mind flashed back upon his talk with Leland and also Sharona's gift- he was finally ready to fully express his love for Natalie_. His wife, Mrs. Natalie Monk!_ Bestowing a quick kiss, he climbed from the bed.

"Where are you going?" she laughed.

Grabbing his robe, strategically holding it in front of his body, he shot a pointed glance at the door, "You're going- back to your own room, my beautiful fiancé. I need to get dressed." He then closed himself in the bathroom, not giving into the temptation of staying to watch her change into her own clothes. Reaching into the shower, turning on only the cold tap, one extraordinary thought distracted him from all others.

In three days she would, forevermore, be his.

~~~~~LOL~~~~~

The morning's snow squall proved fleeting and by afternoon, Lake Tahoe turned beautiful. A sapphire sky and a brilliant, warming sun gave hint of an early spring. A day perfect for skiing or sightseeing or even sipping coffee at an outdoor café. And much to the encouragement of Natalie and Sharona, Julie and Benji would do all three today. Regrettably, the rest of the wedding party had other, more sober plans - Mike Philips' funeral.

Exiting the car and staring across the snowy graveyard, Adrian reflexively pulled his coat closed, an unexpected chill shooting through him. He found the starkness of the brown earth piled high atop the pure white disquieting, the soberly dressed mourners loosely trekking toward the grave haunting.

His heart eased when Natalie looped her arm through his, "Thanks again for coming, Nat. I just want to, you know, look around and, with any luck, talk to Tiffany Philips. Hopefully it won't take too long."

Guiding him towards Leland, TK, Sharona and Randy, Natalie slyly smiled, "Take as long as you need, _Mr. Monk_. I'm fine as long as tomorrow's plans aren't interrupted- remember we have our respective bachelor/bachelorette parties."

Adrian groaned just as they joined their friends.

Leland snorted, "What's the problem?"

Adrian opened his mouth but Natalie squeezed his arm tight, silencing him. "Nothing's wrong Captain, except for that pesky murder attempt this morning."

"Do the police have any leads?" Adrian asked while manually pealing Natalie fingers away from his bicep.

The Captain shook his head, "Well Monk, I talked with your friend, Deputy Alexander. She wanted to check in with you, but _someone_ left word that that you needed your rest and were **not** to be disturbed." A grin crept beneath his mustache as he looked between Natalie and Adrian.

The couple stammered and exchanged a glance as Leland continued, "Anyway, the local LEO's found the snowplow- of course it was stolen, no witnesses and no prints. But for laughs and giggles she called on our friend James Kelly. He claims he was at work, working on some top-secret project but, oops, his office door was closed all morning- no verifiable alibi. Not that we have anything solid to charge him with, or even cause to formally question him."

Randy nodded towards Tiffany Philips, "And she has an alibi for this morning, at home with the husband. So, even though we can't prove it, it looks like Kelly's _the guy._"

"Well, she can also be _the guy_." Adrian corrected. Rolling a shoulder, he added, "They're both _the guy… The guy__**s**__? The guy? - _Anyway, I would like to get the grieving step-mother alone and talking."

"Well let's first go pay our respects, it looks like the minister is about to start his sermon." Leland placed TK's hand in the crook of his elbow and led the group toward the small gathering.

Standing behind the two dozen mourners, Adrian studied Tiffany Phillips' profile. As the minister read from his Bible, Tiffany turned and met Adrian's gaze, a flicker of annoyance in her green eyes. She then looked away, sliding on a pair of sunglasses.

The minister finished the service and Sharona went over to Adrian and pointed to a shoveled path, "Adrian, why don't you take a walk over there- it's private but we can still keep an eye on you. I'll get Miss Murderer to join you."

"How are you going to get her over there?" Natalie questioned, releasing Adrian's arm.

"Leave it to me," Sharona winked, "I can be very persuasive."

Minutes later, as he walked along the path, Adrian wasn't surprised when Tiffany Phillips wandered towards him. He bowed his head in a gesture of condolences, "Mrs. Philips, so sorry for your loss."

Sunglasses obscuring her eyes, she impassively replied, "Mr. Monk, thank you for coming today. Especially after this morning's excitement; rumor has it you had some type of accident? "

"A minor inconvenience really," he shrugged, deflecting the subject away. He looked toward the mourners and rolled a shoulder, "I'm surprised your old friend James Kelly didn't show up."

"James Kelly? What makes you think he's my friend?" Tiffany asked quietly.

"You didn't meet years ago, when Mr. Kelly attended college in your home town? I could be wrong, but you know, I'm not."

Taking off her sunglasses, Tiffany stepped closer. She ran her fingers along Adrian's coat lapel, "I have _lots_ of friends, Mr. Monk. Hmm, _Mr. Monk_, that sounds so formal. Can I call you Adrian?" Without waiting for his reply, Tiffany continued to stroke his lapel and smirked, "Adrian, I'm a_ very_ friendly person."

Holding his ground, Adrian countered, "Was your step-son aware of your _friendliness_?"

She chortled then her eyes suddenly darted past his shoulder, "It looks like one of _your_ friends is coming to join us, Adrian." Her hand dropped from his coat and she slid her sunglasses back on.

Adrian turned in time to see Natalie arrive at his side. She slipped her arm in his and addressed Tiffany, "Mrs. Philips, hello, I'm Natalie Teeger."

Putting her hands in her pockets, Tiffany gave a stilted smile, "Miss Teeger, yes, Mr. Monk's fiancé. Thank you for coming today. I'm sorry your stay here at Sugar Pine Lodge hasn't been more joyous."

Natalie volleyed back, "Actually I couldn't be happier. I love when Adrian gets drawn into a case and solves the unsolvable."

"Well… If you'll excuse me, I have guests waiting at home. Goodbye now." Tiffany turned and strode towards a waiting limo.

"Learn anything new?" Natalie asked, leading Adrian towards their friends.

"No, I just verified she and James Kelly are, you know, _involved_." Adrian twitched, frustrated. Without a doubt, he knew Tiffany to be James' co-conspirator, but he still hadn't unraveled the riddle. How did James Kelly exit the locked room? He knew the answer was close and yet he couldn't see it.

Walking arm in arm, Adrian suddenly stopped. Natalie swung around to face him, "What's the matter, sweetie?"

Adrian's jaw clenched, his next questions coming out as a directive. "You know your rule that I shouldn't be alone? I want the same rule for you. And Julie, okay? No argument. If you're not with me, then you need to be with Leland or Randy or Sharona."

Natalie nodded and added, "Or TK, she took a self-defense class and she's pretty tough." Adrian managed a small smile and Natalie glanced at the departing limo, "Do you really think she'd try something?"

Watching the limo disappear around a curve, Adrian's eyes darkened as he shook his head, "Nothing's going to happen, I won't let it."

* * *

A/N: Eek, time to start writing the next chapter- the bachelor/bachelorette parties! ;)


	11. 11 Separation Anxiety

Lessons of Love

Chapter 11 Separation Anxiety

Standard disclaimer: I don't own Monk.

Notes: Apologies for this chapter- I said this would be the bachelor/bachelorette parties & grrrr, it didn't feel right to jump right in. So this chapter is the day's events leading up to the action….. And please excuse any typo's, this heat-wave is making me a bit scattered. (101F yesterday! - it couldn't have been an even 100F?) ~ I'm un-air-conditioned, so yeah for ice-pops!

Many thanks to Monkwriter, LovAdrian, monknataliefan, MonkNat08, and SpaceCadet47- for all the input and inspiration, I'm so very grateful! xoxo

* * *

With a bright azure sky and unrestrained sunshine, Thursday was another gorgeous day in Lake Tahoe. Although blankets of snow remained heavily piled on the ground and continued to cover many trees, the warming sun collected here and there and bits of green emerged, hopeful and brave. Winter loosened its icy hold and the sound of awakening filled the air- the faint _drip, drip, drip_ of melting icicles, the steady gurgle running through gutters, the chattering of birds, rustling through bare branches and squabbling over the last of the winterberries.

So in light jackets and with high spirits, locals and tourists alike were lured outside by this fleeting hint of spring. It was truly a carefree day- at least for most.

Gathered over brunch on the sun-drenched veranda, worry gripped the wedding party. The Captain was silent, his gaze suspicious, sweeping back and forth. Randy, with an inscrutable smile frozen on his face, fidgeted, his hand absentmindedly touching his hip feeling for the weapon he left back in New Jersey. Sharona also clearly showed her anxiety, narrowing her eyes at every person who came within ten feet of their table. The only bit of relief came from TK, Julie and Benji. They valiantly tried to engage in an upbeat conversation with Natalie and, unsurprisingly, carefully avoided any mention of the murder investigation.

Looking around the table, Adrian discerned that he and Natalie were the only ones truly at ease. With her lighthearted comments and frequent touches, Adrian didn't need his detective skills to realize Natalie felt comforted to have him close, under her protective supervision. As for Adrian, the attempt on his life hadn't frightened him but rather, and quiet ironically, made him optimistic. The snowplow was merely a sign of the murderer's desperation and that he was close to solving the case.

And although he was naturally concerned about threats against Natalie and Julie, deep in his heart Adrian knew they would be safe. He would protect them. And his friends, well, they were his backup. Adrian glanced around the table with an overwhelming affection- _This truly was his family._

Considering why they had originally come to Lake Tahoe, Adrian felt a stab of guilt. His friends were bristling with tension and, if not completely miserable, they were at the very least unhappy_. _This was ultimately Adrian's fault and he needed to fix it.

He snuck a sideways glance at Natalie and was momentarily taken aback to see her voraciously devouring her breakfast. _Eating for two, indeed!_ In mid-bite she suddenly met his gaze and, fighting a flustered smirk, raised her napkin to her conceal her overstuffed mouth. Once she swallowed, Adrian discreetly leaned over and whispered in her ear.

Adrian's actions were not unnoticed by his first assistant however. Sharona loudly called across the table, unwittingly silencing the entire wedding party, "Hey guys, don't ya know it's impolite to tell secrets?"

Adrian leaned away and Natalie replied, "No secrets, we were just-" she quickly glanced at her future husband and then scanned the faces around the table, "we were just thinking. We're going to stay around the lodge today and tie up last minute details for the wedding. There's no reason for you to stay around and babysit us - go and enjoy yourselves today."

The Captain began shaking his head, "No, I don't think-"

Adrian rolled his shoulder and interrupted, "Leland, we can't just sit around and be held hostage by 'what might happen'. When Deputy Alexander called last night, she said the local LEO's were setting up a stakeout on James Kelly." Leland, still skeptical, opened his mouth but Adrian added, "Don't worry, Captain…Hmm, I know that sounds bizarre coming from me, but really, I am the expert on when to worry."

Sharona waved a hand with impatience and scoffed, "Yeah, don't worry about homicidal maniacs but worry over, what, _misaligned silverware_?"

"No. I mean, wait, hold on-" Adrian's attention suddenly diverted by the mess that lay before him, he reached out and fingered the pieces of his breakfast service.

Calmly taking Sharona's hand, Randy's clear blue eyes challenged Adrian, "Okay Monk, Kelly's taken care of, but what about Tiffany Philips? You don't think she's dangerous?"

Breaking away from his distraction, Adrian looked between Randy and the Captain, "As long as Natalie and I stay close,_ together_-" his voice wavered as unexpected images intruded upon his thoughts. Feeling a blush creep across his skin, he forced himself to hold Leland's gaze and stammered, "She wouldn't try anything_ here._ We'll be safe."

The Captain turned to TK and she nodded, "I think Adrian's right. And if there's one thing I learned being a cop's wife, it's you can't let the bad guys rob you of enjoying your life." Leland's scowl remained and TK added, "Remember, _you_ were the one who wouldn't let threats stop _our _wedding."

Leland sighed then glared at Adrian, "As long as you two promise to stay here and stick together like glue."

Natalie slid her arm over Adrian's shoulder and, playfully raising an eyebrow, gave an earthy chuckle, "If you'll leave us alone, that's the plan."

A burst of snickers erupted around the table, punctuated by Julie gasping, "_Ewww Mom!" _

Completely mortified, but also unsure if he should correct their false presumption of how he and Natalie would spend the day, Adrian simply looked down. The answer to his dilemma, he decided, was to pray a sinkhole might open up and swallow him whole. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't react when Natalie shifted closer and curled her other hand around his bicep.

With her lips suddenly against his ear, Natalie whisper was conspiratorial, "If we want them to go off and enjoy the day, they need to know we'll be safe. They also need to believe they're doing us a _big _favor by leaving us alone, right?" Adrian gave an imperceptible nod.

Giving his arm a squeeze, Natalie scanned their friend's faces and adamantly insisted, "This blasted investigation has caused enough disruptions this week. We'll stay here, _alone,_ while you all shoo and enjoy this beautiful day! We'll meet back here after dinner- when it's time for our parties, okay? – And that's an order, not a suggestion!"

With reluctance, the group agreed and synchronized their plans. The two couples decided to hit the town separately while Natalie called Jonathan and enlisted him to chaperone Julie and Benji on the slopes. Cell phones were then checked and times were set for mandatory check-in calls. By the time the brunch dishes were cleared, and despite the provisions made to ensure safety, it was shaping up to be a relatively relaxing day.

Only after their friends departed did Adrian realize this day was one big gift/curse situation. Of course the gift was obvious- spending the day alone with Natalie and being one day closer to the wedding.

But the curse? _Oh, the curse_…

It was bad. No, it was _loathsome_. Unpleasant and unwelcome and unnecessary, it was an adversity he couldn't avoid. The best he could do was temporarily put it out of his mind.

But after a blissful afternoon spent at Natalie's side, Adrian's anxiety skyrocketed at the first hint of sunset._ Tick, tick, tick, tick._ With each passing moment, the misfortune loomed nearer and nearer.

After a simple dinner, Adrian and Natalie retreated to the lodge's main hall and shared a couch in front of a fireplace. But despite the crackling blaze, and in spite of Natalie's warm words, Adrian felt cold. The sky outside turned from pink to red, the last shreds of daylight flooding the main hall. It would happen soon…any minute now…

Natalie suddenly looked over her shoulder and cheerfully exclaimed, "Hi guys!"

The faint warning bells that had nagged him throughout the afternoon transformed into a wailing siren. Adrian tensed, waiting for the inevitable.

Leland's hand landed on Adrian's shoulder, "Hey Monk, ready for your bachelor party?"

~~~~~LOL~~~~~

After showering and donning a dress shirt and slacks, Adrian blindly paced his room, nervously waiting for Leland. Stopping in front of the mirror, he attempted to give himself a pep talk, "At least you're not going to, to…_ the_ _dentist_. Or to the, the-"

When he couldn't think of any other worst-case scenarios, Adrian resumed pacing. The knock on the door finally came and he trudged over, dead man walking. Taking a deep breath, he turned the doorknob.

The Captain moseyed into the room, a bag tucked under his arm. A grin distorted his mustache as he surveyed Adrian's pale countenance, "Damn Monk, it's a party, not a firing squad."

"That's too bad," Adrian murmured, a sea-sick smile gracing his face. Slowly closing the door, Adrian anxiously followed the Captain to the center of the room._ Oh God, they would leave any minute now! _Nervously threading his hands together, Adrian rolled a shoulder and stared at Natalie's photo on the dresser.

The Captain followed Adrian's gaze and grew serious, "Adrian, if you're worried about safety, Natalie and yours, don't be. I just got off the phone with Deputy Alexander and she assured me the security for tonight is bulletproof."

"I know, I spoke with the Deputy earlier," Adrian admitted, secure knowing that trusty eyes would be guarding his bride. Sighing, he rubbed his brow, "I'm just not, you know, thrilled to spend the night apart from Natalie."

Leland gently coaxed, "Look Adrian, tonight is a once in a lifetime thing for you and Nat. And even though you want to be together, I'm sure you wouldn't want to deprive Natalie of this last night with her girlfriends, right? So just try and relax and it'll be over before you know it."

"Okay," Adrian quietly conceded, fighting the urge to tell Leland about Natalie's condition and that, before long, it would surely limit future 'girls' night out'.

"Good!" Leland laughed, his mood lightening. The Captain then shoved the bag that he had been holding against Adrian's chest, "Here, this is for tonight."

Adrian grew dizzy. _Why did people insist on giving him things when they came to his room? _Cradling the package, he noticed it was light and soft. Curious, Adrian peeked inside and breathed a sigh of relief; it was some type of shirt. "Thanks Leland," he murmured while closing the package.

"No Monk, you **need** to wear that tonight," The Captain admonished.

Adrian reluctantly pulled the garment from the bag, looking at it with curiosity. Since Adrian had once attended a hockey game with Hal, he knew it was a hockey jersey. It was, of course, brown and had white lettering. On the front it said '**Property of Natalie'** and on the back it had the number '**10'** and across the shoulders it said '**Groom.' **

As Adrian studied the jersey, Leland chuckled, "So you know, as we speak, TK is giving Natalie her very own '**Property of Adrian'** shirt. You two will be matching tonight."

"Matching?" Adrian laughed with delight, "Thank you Captain." He held the shirt out, suddenly bewildered, the logistics of pairing a hockey jersey with his outfit confusing.

Leland groaned, "Monk, lose the dress shirt." Adrian remained indecisive. Rolling his eyes, the Captain coughed into his hand and wiped it down Adrian's arm.

"Are you drunk already?" Adrian yelped, cringing as the germs penetrated his shirt sleeve.

"Change. Now." Leland deadpanned.

Retreating to the bathroom, Adrian stripped off the tainted shirt and washed thoroughly before pulling the jersey over his undershirt. By the time he opened the door, his room was bustling with the rest of the wedding party.

Natalie squealed and ran to him, her eyes sparkling, "Wow, look at you!" She circled behind him, oohing over the shirt, "**Groom**! How cute! And number **10**? How sweet is that?" Coming around in front of him, she traced her fingers along the words, "**Property of Natalie**- I love that!"

His eyes drifting from her face to her outfit, Adrian felt too tongue-tied to properly return her compliments. Despite her wearing the matching shirt with a skirt and heels, Natalie somehow managed to look sexy. Clearing his throat, he managed a murmur, "Wow, yourself."

"Oh, you two are just too cute!" Sharona blurted as she rummaged through her purse, "I've got to take a picture."

"Me too!" Julie pulled her phone from her pocket and proceeded to click away at the self-conscious groom and cheerful bride.

Natalie looped her arm through Adrian's and chuckled, "I need copies for the wedding album, please."

After the impromptu photo-shoot, the Captain loudly clapped his hands, "Okay boys, let's get going."

As the men shuffled towards the door, Natalie and Adrian's hands slipped together. Natalie whispered, "Don't worry, I'll see you later. Love you."

"Come on, Monk!" Randy happily bellowed.

Shooting a withering glance at their friends, Adrian remained unmoving. He wanted to say a proper farewell.

The men remained clustered in the doorway. Leland barked, "Monk, we're waiting on you."

"Give me a minute to say goodbye, why don't you all wait outside." Adrian snipped back.

"No, we're staying," Sharona teased, a smirk lighting her face. "Come on Adrian, don't be shy. Just give her a big old smooch and get out of here."

Leland crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against the doorjamb, amusement plastered across his face, "Come on buddy."

Seeing all the expectant grins, it was obvious they wouldn't be getting any privacy. With their fingers still entwined, Adrian stepped back and pulled Natalie into the bathroom. Releasing her hand, he slammed the door and growled with irritation, "How childish." When he turned to face Natalie, he flinched, startled by her close proximity.

Natalie slid her arms over his shoulders and purred, "Okay Mr. Monk, you have me alone. Now what?"

His vexation immediately forgotten, Adrian wrapped his arms around her waist. Dipping his head closer, he sighed, "Now _this_." The kisses that followed were soft, gentle, interrupting his words as he suggested, "Why *don't * we * stay *here?"

After the last kiss, Natalie snickered, "That's a tempting proposition." She then sighed and disentangled herself from his embrace, "But we can't. You know, these parties are really for our friends. We can't disappoint them."

Adrian shuddered, "Natalie, do you know what kind of, you know, _place_ they're dragging me to? It's called '**Minx**', for God's sake!"

"Adrian, I know you're uncomfortable with this 'macho' guy-stuff, but remember how well you did impersonating Frankie DePalma. Just go along tonight and pretend you're one of _the guys_."

Rather than comforting, Natalie's words felt like a rebuke. No, he certainly wasn't like Frankie DePalma, and no, he might not be considered _one of the guys_. But still, didn't she see him as a _guy_? Despite everything he had recently gone through, did she think him too timid and still a muss?

But he knew he _wasn't_ a muss, no, not when it counted. And he wanted to prove it, right now.

Holding her gaze, he stepped forward, invading her personal space, causing her to step backward. Her back bumping against the bathroom's door, she snickered as a questioning smile formed on her face. He braced his hands on either side of her shoulders, trapping her. Without a word, not fighting the rakish grin that tugged at his lips, he slowly leaned closer. He watched her eyes widen, her smile becoming uncertain, a breathy gasp escaping from her lips.

The kiss that followed was anything but timid. Demanding and all consuming, his entire consciousness focused on her. And her muted groans only enticed him further. Pressing the length of his body against hers, the outside world ceased to exist.

The kissing intensified, fervent and without inhibition, until a sudden loud bang startled them apart. Now separated, Adrian and Natalie looked at each other with muddled confusion, their hearts beating madly and hands blindly reaching out for each other.

Another loud whack rattled the door and was followed by Leland's muffled voice, "Finish up already!"

The couple shared a stifled chuckle. They smoothed over and straightened any dishevelment, preparing to face their friends. After checking her makeup in the mirror, Natalie turned back to Adrian and snickered. His face registered confusion until she reached up and, ever so gently, wiped away a smudge of lip gloss that stained his mouth. "There, that's better."

A third rap sounded on the door, but this time Sharona's muffled voice prodded them, "Let's go. Save some for the honeymoon!"

Brushing a wayward hair from Natalie's cheek, Adrian whispered, "So I'll call you tonight after I get back?"

"You better." Natalie replied, rising to her tiptoes and giving his a soft kiss. After they exchanged their _'I love you's_, she took his hand and stepped toward the door. Putting her free hand on the doorknob, she hesitated, flicking her eyes at the door then back again, "You know, that kiss, you _taking charge_, I_, hmm, _I _really_ liked that. You should do that more often."

With an odd sense of power gripping his heart, a broad smile lit his face, "That shouldn't be a problem."

"Good," Natalie purred in agreement. Dropping her gaze and shifting her body, she turned the doorknob, "Let's get this over with then."

As the door cracked open, in a rush of boldness, Adrian impulsively gave Natalie's bottom a swat and huskily growled, "Lead the way, woman."

She shot him a look of disbelief and his dark eyes flashed back with glee.

It was going to be a very strange night indeed.

~~~~~LOL~~~~~

Although Julie was hanging onto one arm and TK holding the other, Natalie wobbled, her steps unsure. Blindfolded, she felt a sudden pang of tenderness for Adrian, remembering the time he had suffered the temporary blindness. Natalie chuckled to herself, realizing that each day she learned to appreciate him more and more.

When her escorts finally slowed to a stop, Natalie sensed another person's presence. _They must have reached their destination!_ After tilting her head and hearing the muffled beat of music, Natalie enthusiastically asked, "Can I take off the blindfold now?"

"Not yet," TK immediately answered.

Sharona, the unseen person waiting at the party room's door, snorted. Sharing a devilish look with the other girls, she suggestively questioned, "Jeesh Natalie, are you this eager with Adrian?"

TK laughed and Julie rolled her eyes and snickered, "You guys are awful."

Sharona smirked and pulled the door open, revealing the crowded room. "And the night's just beginning, kiddo."

As they entered the room, Natalie released TK and held tight to Julie's arm. Speaking loudly over the music, she repeated an earlier warning, "Remember sweetie, no drinking. And if things get a little too crazy, I'm sending you back to your room, okay?"

Nodding to the cluster of women as she led her mother forward, Julie replied, "Don't worry, I'll be good."

At the center of the room, Natalie was finally allowed to remove her blindfold. Seeing all her old girlfriends, the bride cried with delight as they took turns exchanging hugs and kisses. Then, through the crowd, Natalie's eyes fell upon the bartender and two waiters in the room. She gasped, shocked.

Young and buff and movie-star handsome, their uniform, if it could be called that, consisted of black slacks, black shoes and white cuffs around their wrists. Natalie's mouth remained open as she stared, rudely.

TK nudged her with her elbow, "I bet their dry cleaning bill wouldn't break the bank."

Closing her mouth, Natalie nodded numbly. Turning to Julie, she whispered, "Remember, no guarantee you're staying for the whole party."

Julie retorted, "Mom, if the party gets that wild, you're leaving with me!"

"Fine," Natalie agreed, tearing her gaze from the men. Her eyes drifted around the room and she froze when she spotted an unknown woman across the room. Wait, the woman _looked _different because of her hairstyle and outfit, but Natalie **did** recognize her… _Why was she at the party?_

Natalie nodded 'hello' and the unexpected guest raised a wineglass in a toast but remained stationary, making no effort to approach. Natalie was in no rush to speak with her and held her ground as well. Instead, she turned and whispered to her daughter, "Sweetie, could you please get me something non-alcoholic, perhaps a sparkling water, in a wine glass?"

Julie was off in a flash and when she returned, she had a big grin on her face, "Here you go!"

Natalie shot a suspicious look at the bartender, "What happened, what's so funny?"

"Read the cocktail napkin!" Julie snickered as she handed over the drink.

It was upside down, so Natalie rotated the pink square. Her eyes widened in disbelief and she murmured, "Oh dear."

Written in silver cursive, the cocktail napkin proudly proclaimed:

_**~~~ Natalie's bachelorette party~~**_

_**~~It's not over until someone calls the cops~~**_

~~~~~LOL~~~~~

With Randy, Benji and Jonathan shoehorned in the back seat, loud and rowdy, the Captain cringed and muttered, "This reminds me of when my kids were small, you know?" Not hearing a response, Leland peeled his eyes from the road and glanced to his right, "How you doing, buddy?"

Nervously fingering his seatbelt, Adrian's voice waivered, "Fine."

"Listen Monk, I know you don't like surprises so how about I give you tonight's run down?" Adrian sighed in agreement and the Captain began, "So I already told you the club's name is '**Minx'**. It's on the southern edge of Lake Tahoe so we should be there in about fifteen minutes… It's a, well, a _gentleman's club_ and-"

"If that's not an oxymoron," Adrian snorted.

"Monk, it's not _tha_t bad, I promise. Yeah, the girls are in skimpy costumes but they don't, you know-" he lowered his voice, "completely _strip_." Adrian groaned and Leland pressed on, "Adrian, come on. It's not any worse than that mafia hangout you were in down in LA for the DePalma case. We're just gonna go in, have a few drinks, maybe some food-"

"_Food?_ I don't think so." Adrian brought his fist to his mouth, suppressing a gag.

"Well, not for you, but for everyone else." The Captain let out a chuckle, "Anyway, another thing - a few guys from the precinct wanted to surprise you and are meeting us at the club."

"Really, they _wanted_ to come?" Adrian was flabbergasted.

"Yep. Monk, believe it or not, a lot of people care about you." The Captain then chuckled, "Of course the half-dressed women are just an added bonus."

Benji suddenly leaned forward, eager, draping his arm over the back of Adrian's seat, "What're you guys talking about?"

Without missing a beat, the Captain replied, "We were just agreeing that you are NOT drinking tonight and that you ARE going to behave yourself."

"I know, Mom and Randy both told me." Benji answered with a hint of exasperation in his voice.

The passengers all fell silent when Leland slowed the car and turned into a parking lot. Adrian reluctantly looked towards their destination while the Captain found a parking spot.

Square and nondescript, it might have housed any type of business if not for two things: it lacked windows and the red neon sign. Adrian hypnotically watched the letters slowly blink on, first the **M**, then **MI**, **MIN**, then lastly **MINX**. "Of course," he murmured, not surprised to see that the club's name was punctuated with the image of a martini glass.

The car was suddenly quiet; the three men previously crowded in the backseat had already bailed out and were excitedly pacing in front of the car. Pulling the keys from the ignition, the Captain cuffed Adrian on the shoulder, "Ready to do this, buddy?"

Even though he would rather stay in the car, Adrian exhaled a deep breath and unfastened his seatbelt. He climbed from the vehicle and let Leland, hand square on his back, prod him toward the entrance. Randy, Benji and Jonathan eagerly led the way, trying to engage Adrian in conversation but the anxious groom remained silent, merely shrugging his replies.

Leland held the door open and Adrian sheepishly met his gaze- yes, he would go through with this. But as he crossed the threshold into the club, Adrian looked down and silently vowed three things- to keep his eyes averted, behave like a real gentleman, and keep his dignity intact.

Despite his best intentions, by the end of the night Adrian would fail at all three.

* * *

A/N: Okay, bachelor/bachelorette party next chapter! ;)


	12. 12 Liquor and Lingerie

Lessons of Love

Chapter 12 Liquor and Lingerie

Standard disclaimer: I don't own Monk.

Notes: Finally, the bachelor/bachelorette parties! So sorry for the delay in posting but, _grrrr_, this chapter would not cooperate (there're still a few rough patches but it's time to quit obsessing, LoL).

FYI: For those non-drinkers, a Long Island Ice Tea contains no tea but lots of liquor (& an extra-long has an even higher alcohol content, so watch out!). ;)

Thanks everyone for the PMs and reviews- Ya'll are great!

* * *

Adrian felt overwhelmed merely crossing the club's threshold.

The hot, smoke-laden air assaulted his lungs. The combination of raucous voices and thumping music, a pulsating beat slow and seductive, deafened his ears. Had he raised his head and let his eyes wander, he surely would have been tempted to gouge them out.

It was thus fortunate that, as promised, he kept his eyes averted, focused on the ground.

Nervously following the members of the bachelor party into the depths of **MINX**, his heart wildly thudding in his chest, Adrian welcomed the scuffed shoes and the un-swept floor, littered with crumpled cocktail napkins and the odd cigar and cigarette butt. The floor was disturbing and revolting but, for once in his life, he was grateful for such a distraction. His peripheral vision, a blur with shimmering lights and swirling silhouettes, warned him what surrounded him was worse, much worse.

Had he scanned the room (as alas he eventually would, later that evening), the world's best detective would notice every infinitesimal, inconsequential detail. Disconcerting images that would become seared in his memory. Details he would eventually, sheepishly, share with Natalie.

Details such as the imposing mahogany bar, complete with mirrored backdrop, running along the entire left wall, mobbed by drinkers and manned by several tattooed bartenders. Then, opposite the bar, a tiny, empty stage, outfitted with a microphone and karaoke machine, the only bastion of quiet. Further in, towards the middle of the club were three pool tables, the stick-wielding players circling the drab felt, the sharp crack of balls like gunshots. And then finally, along the back wall, a spot-lit raised stage, occupied by limber dancers twirling around chrome poles in the most spellbinding ways.

But ultimately, it was the people who would capture Adrian's attention: The bartenders; calm yet intimidating, casually filling orders but on the alert for the first hint of trouble… The waitresses and dancers; slinky and catlike, heavily made-up, attired in high heels and skimpy outfits that barely covered generous curves…Then the numerous patrons- the businessmen, seated alone and in clusters, their ties loosened, rumpled and weary… the melancholy barflies, quiet with downcast eyes, carefully nursing their drinks … the inappropriately giddy tourists, boisterous and crude, hands clutching and waving dollars bills as they clustered around the dancers' stage at the back of the club.

But right now, before he made the mistake of letting his eyes stray, Adrian blindly shuffled forward, numbly following his friends deeper and deeper into the club. They needed to go, Benji insisted 'down front', 'towards the good seats' Jonathan agreed. In other words, Adrian silently lamented, into the belly of the beast.

The group eventually found an empty table, near the stage but off to the side. Jonathan and Benji immediately claimed the chairs facing the stage. Randy grabbed the chair beside Jonathan and the Captain steered Adrian to the lone chair that faced away from the stage. When Adrian remained standing, Leland placed a guiding hand upon his shoulder and, pushing down, physically maneuvered Adrian into the seat.

Although still anxious and fidgety, Adrian felt immense gratitude for Leland's thoughtfulness. He folded his hands together on his lap (because, despite the pack of wipes in his pocket, he didn't want to risk touching a single thing), and attempted to reign in his tumultuous emotions.

The Captain slid into his chair and leaned close, a look of pity on his face. He raised his voice over the noise, "You okay, Monk?"

He wanted to admit 'no'. He wanted to beg 'can I leave now?' But Natalie's words echoed in his mind- '_These parties are for our friends._' Adrian cringed, remembering how he had ruined Leland's bachelor party. And that's precisely why Adrian had, despite his anxieties, given Leland free reign for this party. Tonight he was determined to make it up to his best friend.

"Adrian?" Concerned, Leland lifted an eyebrow.

Taking a deep breath and fixedly ignoring his surroundings, Adrian looked at his best man and croaked, "Just peachy." With trepidation, Adrian then asked, "Now what?"

"Well Monk, now we have fun- you know, drink, eat, tell dumb stories, maybe shoot some pool, and maybe-" Leland leaned back and his gaze momentarily strayed over Adrian's shoulder, "maybe you don't notice your friends noticing the, ahh, _entertainment_." The reluctant guest-of honor mutely nodded in agreement.

Having claimed the chair on the other side of Adrian, Randy stood and waved towards the bar before dropping back into his seat. He then placed his hand protectively on the back of Adrian's chair and shouted, "You alright, Monk?" From across the table, Benji and Jonathan momentarily forgot their surroundings and eyed his curiously.

Adrian sighed; this night was going to be a slow-motion disaster if his friends kept fussing over him. _Oh, if he could only be invisible._ Adrian's eyes jumped around to the concerned faces, "Randy, everyone, I'm fine. Please just enjoy your night of-" his shoulder twitched involuntarily, "_debauchery_."

A hand suddenly slipped across 'groom' on Adrian's back and a female voice cackled, "Debauchery? You boys sure came to the right place for your bachelor party!"

Startled, Adrian reflectively glanced up, his eyes washing over the waitress who had materialized out of thin air_. Oh God, why did he look up?_ He averted his gaze but it was too late, he had already seen the lush dark-hair, the exotic violet eyes, the pouty mouth, the charm-laden silver necklace resting against her ample cleavage….

Shame engulfed Adrian; he had not been in the club five minutes and had already broken his first promise. _I'm sorry, Natalie. Sorry, sorry, sorry... _Head down, sinking into his own private world of mortification, Adrian didn't see Leland's shrugs and hand motions, non-verbally asking the waitress for patience and understanding.

"A shy one, eh?" The server's amused eyes darted from Adrian to the Captain then glanced around the table, "My name's Roxy, what can I bring you boys?"

"I'll have a beer, and so you know, Roxy-" Leland pointed at Benji, "this young man's our designated driver, so nothing alcoholic." The Captain winked at Benji and was rewarded with a scowl and eye-roll.

From the tiniest of pockets, Roxy magically produced a slender, six-inch long, bright yellow slip of paper and sashayed over to the teenager, "Great! Let's put this wristband on you, my responsible friend, and you'll get free sodas all night."

While Roxy affixed the neon-colored band around Benji's wrist, the Captain touched Adrian's arm, "Listen buddy, I thought I saw the guys from the precinct near the bar. I'm gonna go bring them over here- order something to drink when the waitress comes around to you." Leland stood up to leave then hesitated, quietly adding, "She's just a girl and I promise, won't bite. Don't _Monk-out_ on her, okay? My advice, channel Frankie DePalma."

After dismissing the repugnant thought of being bit- _the health department would surely close the club if that heinous act was ever perpetrated, so_ _no, it would never happen-_ annoyance swelled in Adrian. Frankie DePalma again? First Natalie and now the Captain?

Granted, impersonating DePalma _had_ saved him from some pretty shady predicaments, situations that would have normally incapacitated the tender-hearted detective. And admittedly, as Frankie, Adrian _had _commanded respect, intimidated gangsters and, he chuckled to himself, man-handled Harold Krenshaw.

Okay, Adrian grudgingly admitted that maybe they were right to suggest his alter-ego. Since he didn't want to be here, he_ could_ conjure up the late hit-man's persona to get through this night. Adrian steepled his fingers and squared his shoulders. _Just play it cool, Frankie!_

"Okay, sweet thing, what can I get you?" Roxy suddenly appeared at Adrian's side.

Adrian fought off a twitch as he stared at the table. _What to drink?_ His thoughts flew back to the FBI strategy room in LA; he pictured himself shaking a drink at Randy, demanding and haughty and overconfident.

"Sweet thing?" He growled with a cold indifference, "The name's Monk, Adrian Monk, and I'll have an iced tea."

Though he appeared unruffled, Adrian's heart beat double-time, shocked by his bravado. _He had done it! _

The girl's tone turned deferential, "Okay, Mr. Monk. Was it a traditional Long Island you wanted? Or did you want something different- Jersey, Tokyo, Peach, Cali or Pittsburg, maybe?"

Frankie's confidence faltered. _No!_ _Why did there always have to be choices? _Adrian brought a hand to his brow, shrugging helplessly, "I, I don't know…Natalie would know."

The server demurely placed her hand across her chest as she leaned down to speak with Adrian, "Natalie's your girl?"

Caught off guard by her kind voice and thoughtful question, his lifted his gaze. Unlike his first glance of a nameless waitress, he now allowed himself to focus on the person before him. Under all the makeup she _was_ just a girl, not much older then Julie. And her eyes, they were surprisingly warm, filled with a happy curiosity. Adrian's anxiety instantly melted.

He forgot all about imitating DePalma's steely aloofness and eagerly answered, "Natalie's my, my _everything_. We're getting married Saturday, here in Tahoe."

A smile lit Roxy's face, "That's great! Congratulations!" From the next table, a man bellowed her name and she sighed, "I better go- I'll get you a plain Long Island extra-long, okay? Be back in a jiff." After getting the other drink order, she headed towards the bar and passed the Captain returning to the table with four of SF's finest.

Recognizing that they were inebriated, Adrian graciously accepted their tipsy congratulations and heavy-handed pats on his back. He didn't begrudge their starting the celebration early; ultimately he was elated that his fellow officers, _his friends_, had simply shown up. Meanwhile, amid the commotion, Roxy returned with the drinks and unobtrusively set them on the table.

Bottle in hand, Leland stood and cleared his throat, "I'd like to make a toast." The men whooped and howled and Adrian cringed, shrinking bashfully into his seat.

The Captain, raising a hand, shushed the boisterous men, "No, calm yourselves, fellas. Despite where we are, I'm not going to do the normal bachelor party thing and make rude, disparaging jokes about marriage…Even though, Lord help me, I have lots of first-hand experience."

The Captain waited for the snickers to die down before addressing the bridegroom, "Monk, what can I say? I've been your friend for over twenty five years- I've watched you go through some unbelievably rough times- tonight included- but it didn't make you bitter, it made you better. You never gave up, and I'm so proud of you."

Leland paused, unexpectedly choked up. Sloughing off the snickers and sympathetic murmurs, he pressed on, "Anyway, I'll save the rest of my sappy speech for the wedding. Right now, let's raise a glass to Adrian and Natalie- he was brave enough to give her his heart and she was brave enough to accept it."

The men clinked glasses and heartily echoed, "To Adrian and Natalie!"

Taking a sip of his ice cold drink, Adrian felt a sudden warmth flood his chest. Thanking them for their wishes, Adrian relaxed back into his chair. Surrounded by friends, feeling their honest affection, he was calm and grateful and, yes, happy. _This party was a good idea after all!_

After taking yet another, longer swig of his beverage, the now completely-relaxed groom felt utter contentment_._ Without though or anxiety, his gaze drifted past his friends and he became hypnotized by the shimmering lights and swirling action.

~~~~~LOL~~~~~

With over two dozen guests, Natalie's party room was crowded, overflowing with laughter and music and giddy conversations. The bride was overjoyed to see so many faces from her past and eagerly made the rounds introducing Julie, or rather, re-introducing Julie, "_Now a college co-ed_!"- to her girlfriends.

While introducing Julie to Terri, on of her oldest friends from high school, Natalie jumped when something slithered across the back of her neck. _A pink fluffy boa! _She laughed and turned, finding Sharona and TK slyly grinning. "What's this?"

"Our guest of honor needs to be properly outfitted for her party," TK asserted. While cradling a wineglass in one hand, TK held out a rhinestone tiara and Natalie graciously donned the accessory.

Quickly downing her mixed drink, Sharona held out a small bag and mischievously added, "And properly _un-outfitted_ for the honeymoon!" Natalie reached for the gift but Sharona teasingly pulled it back, "Time to get this party started, girl!"

Amid a swell of catcalls, whistles and whoops, TK clasped Natalie's hand and led her to a chair decorated with balloons. "Let's open a few gifts before we play some games!"

Natalie eagerly sat and Sharona and a few women waved small gift bags in front of her. Winding the pink boa around her neck, the bride snatched the bag from Adrian's first assistant and peered inside. Inhaling a gasp, she reached in and withdrew an exquisitely made, yet incredibly transparent, piece of lingerie. Catching Julie's embarrassed gape, Natalie squirmed, "Thank you Sharona, its beautiful…and so sheer."

Sharona gave a wide smile, "Hopefully Adrian will be too distracted to notice if any of the stitches are uneven."

_Distracted is putting it mildly,_ Natalie though as she tucked away the diaphanous garment. She opened several more presents, each some variant of intimate apparel, and couldn't help but notice the bright blush blooming across her daughter's cheeks. While Natalie had expected gifts of lingerie, she hadn't expected everything to be so sexy and, judging by her obvious discomfort, neither had Julie.

Putting aside the latest present, Natalie said, "Let's take a quick break, okay?"

"Wait, one more!" her friend Terri insisted, dropping a gift bag in Natalie's lap.

Moving aside the gift paper that was protruding from the bag, Natalie looked inside then immediately shoved the paper back in place. This was a gift Julie _did not_ need to see.

Natalie stammered, "This is, _ahh, _I mean_,_ thanks, I think." _This had to be a gag gift, or her friend obviously knew nothing about the man she was marrying!_

"Come on, what is it?" TK asked.

"It's nothing," Natalie barked, clutching the bag on her lap. Like a bug under a magnifying glass, she felt the curious eyes burning a hole in her. She started to put the bag aside but was too slow.

"Let's see!" In one deft motion, Sharona unexpectedly tugged open the bag and shoved her hand inside. Recognition lit her face and, dropping her voice, she asked Natalie in mock disbelief, "_This_ is nothing_?"_

A chorus of voices begged, "Well?" "Tell us!" "What is it?"

"Oh, bracelets!" Laughing, Sharona pulled her hand from the bag. Dangling from her fingertips was a set of handcuffs covered in pink faux-fur.

Over the giddy squeals and racy comments, TK teased, "Wow Natalie, your handcuffs are prettier than Adrian's."

"Okay, time for a bathroom break!" Natalie lurched from her chair and slid past Sharona. Weaving through the group, she grabbed her daughter's arm, "Join me, Sweetie?"

In the privacy of the restroom, Natalie hesitantly asked, "So, how're you doing?" Murmuring an 'okay', Julie shrugged then looked away.

Natalie took a deep breathe, determined to confront the complete awkwardness of the situation. "Julie, _please_ here me out, and _please_ don't get mad, but… I think maybe it's a mistake for you to be at the party. Believe me, I know you're a grownup, a mature young woman! And I love you, sweetie! But maybe this environment isn't _appropriate_…What do you think?"

Julie met her mother's gaze and gave a flustered grin, "I think you're right. I don't want to put a damper on your party Mom, but it _**is **_really weird seeing you get slinky lingerie and-" Julie suddenly began inspecting her manicured fingernails, "_sex toys." _

Natalie groaned, "Julie, its not-"

"Mom stop!" Julie looked up, bright red, "I'm not judging, really! I just _do not_ need to know what you, I mean, _any_ consulting adults do in the privacy of their own home…and obviously, you know_, __**not **_doing when their daughter is home for a visit...So if you promise to behave _and_ be careful at the party, maybe I'll just call it a night and go up to my room?"

"See how mature you are!" Natalie quickly hugged Julie, "I knew you'd understand!"

Julie winked at her mother, "But you know, I really wouldn't mind going to another bachelorette party. Like Sharona's if she and Randy ever get married, okay?"

"Deal!" Natalie released her and Julie made a move towards the door. Stepping towards a stall, Natalie chuckled, "Wait honey, I really do have to use the facilities!"

Checking her reflection in the mirror, Julie jumped and spun around when the bathroom door flew open and a woman marched in. Julie recognized her from the party but, since Natalie hadn't introduced them, her name was unknown. Meeting the woman's intense gaze, Julie gulped, "Who are you?"

"Where's your mother?" Without waiting for an answer, the woman charged over and began knocking on the stall doors. "Mrs. Teeger, are you in here?"

"One moment please!" Natalie growled through the door. After a minute, she emerged and headed for the sink, "Relax Deputy Alexander, I just had a-" she smirked at her inside joke, "a _nature alert."_

The undercover deputy retorted with impatience, "Miss Teeger, how can I ensure your safety if you sneak away?"

"I don't sneak, Deputy." Drying her hands, Natalie's bluster faded and, turning contrite, she admitted, "But I guess I should apologize for ignoring you at the party. Your presence reminded me of the murder investigation plus, I confess, I was annoyed at having a 'babysitter' skulking about. I'm sorry."

"No problem, Mrs. Teeger."

"_Natalie_," The bride insisted.

"Natalie...And you can call me Alex," The deputy cautiously replied. "Well, shall we return to the festivities?"

Natalie glanced at Julie, "Actually Deputy, _Alex_, if you could first escort my daughter upstairs to her room, I'd be eternally grateful." Exiting the bathroom, the deputy nodded and Natalie added, "And when you return to my party, consider yourself a guest."

"Thank you, Natalie, but, well, Mr. Monk specifically asked me to remain vigilant tonight."

"He did, did he?" Natalie grinned. Though she prided herself on her independence, she was secretly delighted by Adrian's over-protectiveness. She chuckled, knowing that at that very moment the Captain was guarding Adrian with the same vigilance by her request.

When Deputy Alexander returned to the party, Natalie handed her a glass of wine and did her best 'Monk summation'. "Here's the thing,_ Alex_. Everyone's safely accounted for- Julie's in her room, I'm here with you, TK, Sharona and a whole mob of tough girls and my Adrian is surrounded by the best cops in California. So unless I'm wrong, which, you know, I'm not, tonight's going to be wonderful."

~~~~~LOL~~~~~

His gaze unfocused and his surroundings inconsequential, Adrian didn't notice the waitress's return. While his hand reflexively encircled the fresh drink placed before him, Adrian was held captive by some sort of mirage. Liquid and shimmering, images of Natalie flit through his mind_- her beautiful face, delicate and radiant, enthrallingly asymmetrical yet flawless to his eye. And her body, coltish but graceful, the simple touch of her hand melting his heart and then the perfection of her limbs wrapped around him, coaxing his surrender… _

Adrian startled from his trance when Jonathan, hovering behind his chair, grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, bro-" The younger man gestured towards an empty pool table, "let's go play some nine ball."

"Nine?" Adrian hesitated.

Rolling his eyes, Leland interrupted, "Nine ball is for amateurs, Jon. You all should play** ten** ball."

Delighted by the game's name, Adrian happily looked from Leland up to Jonathan, "Ten ball?" Upon getting his nod, Adrian shot from his seat. Although the world seesawed and whirled, he eagerly followed his future brother-in-law to the table.

Jonathan methodically racked the balls, automatically straightening them so all the numbers lined up. "So the goal is to sink the balls in numerical order, from one to ten. And if you hit a ball out of order, it's placed back on the table and you lose your turn." He lifted the rack and then fetched two cue sticks, handing one to Adrian, "Got it?"

Without a thought of using a wipe from his pocket, Adrian took the cue stick, giddy. "One to ten… in numerical order? I think I got it." He followed Jonathan's lead in chalking the stick then, without antagonizing over the impending disarray, lined up a shot and sent the cue ball sharply across the felt. As the balls scattered, Adrian felt an odd elation. He had somehow crossed over into uncharted territory- happy and free and unafraid.

~~~~~LOL~~~~~

"Thanks for checking in, Mom," Julie's voice floated through the dark room. "Love you."

"Love you too, angel." Standing in the doorway that connected the two rooms, Natalie yawned loudly, "Sweet dreams and I'll see you tomorrow." She started to pull the door closed, but Julie's voice stopped her.

"Hey Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"You promise to tell me about your party someday?" Julie murmured from the warmth of her bed

Natalie hesitated, "I'll tell you everything…on the night of** your** daughter's bachelorette party, okay?"

"Thanks," Julie huffed, burrowing deeper into her bed.

"Night, Sweetie." Closing the connecting door, Natalie yawned once more then quickly washed up and changed into her pajamas.

Though tired, on a whim she draped the pink feather boa around her neck and idly sorted through her new lingerie. With her fingers caressing the silk and satin, her mind imagined Adrian's hands sliding along fabric, his grip warm and firm, and his eyes, dark and possessive, slowly taking in every detail. Then, his skilled fingers unhooking the single fastener…

Shaking herself from her fantasy, Natalie removed the pink boa and coiled it on the bureau. After turning off the lights save by the bedside, she looked at the phone and was happily surprised to see the red message-light flashing. _Adrian called! How did she miss that when she first entered the room? _

Pressing the button, Natalie sighed in disappointment hearing her mother's voice and, by the end of the message, the bride was livid. Typical Peggy Davenport!

Pushing away her displeasure over her mother's unexpected interference, Natalie thought's returned to Adrian and she eagerly dialed room 410. Through her brain hummed concern and curiosity and yes, maybe more than a hint of jealousy about Adrian's night at **MINX**. After calling and getting no answer, she extinguished the bedside lamp and fatigue prodded her into the cozy bed.

Blue moonlight snuck between the curtains and spilled across the room but Natalie hadn't the will to get up. Her heavy eyelids fell shut and vivid images from the party began flitting through her mind- the ribald game of 'I Never', the risqué shaped cake, and the pinnacle of the evening, the very muscular and very handsome 'Officer Goodlove' and his easily-shed police officer's uniform.

Banishing those images from her mind, Natalie's last conscious thoughts were of her future husband, his gentle smile and warm eyes. Soon however, as she surrendered to sleep, her mind became fitful. In her dream, 'Officer Goodlove' returned and approached Adrian and, without warning, the buff 'officer' morphed into a buxom female cop, complete with scanty uniform and pink handcuffs.

Natalie shot upright, her heart galloping, her eyes wide open. She made another call to Adrian's room, again unanswered, then lay back under the covers where she proceeded to toss and turn. After chiding herself that Adrian would never do anything improper, her heart began to slow. Pulling the blanket up to her chin, it wasn't long before she was quietly snoring.

~~~~~LOL~~~~~

Thanks to Randy's enthusiastic singing, it took the elevator, in Adrian's estimation, an eternity to reach the second floor. A gentle chime finally ended the impromptu concert and the door slid open. With Randy's arm thrown over Benji's shoulder, the teenager led Randy out, both shouting their goodbyes as they stumbled down the hallway. The elevator door whooshed closed and it was blissfully quiet.

Adrian swayed and braced his hand against the Captain's arm, "Are we there yet?"

Leland hit the button for the fourth floor, "Hold on Monk, we're almost home."

Adrian moaned his response, the insignificant bounce of the elevator feeling like a rocket liftoff. Leaning against the back wall, the woozy groom closed his eyes. _Home - to Natalie!_

When the elevator stopped at Adrian's floor, the Captain grabbed his arm, "Come on buddy, let's get you to your room."

Adrian let Leland guide him down the hallway, but, as they neared Natalie's room, Adrian slowed. _He wanted, no, he __**needed **__to see her!_ He slipped from the Captain's grasp and crashed heavily against her door. Knocking loudly, excitement raced through his veins. His tongue loosened by liquor, he shouted, "Natalie, I'm home! Open the door, baby!"

"Monk, stop it, let Natalie sleep!" Leland hissed loudly as he grabbed Adrian's arm, trying to wrestle the intoxicated bridegroom away from the door.

Struggling against the Captain, Adrian again banged on the door, "Nat! Wake up, woman!"

The door flung open and Leland jumped back, letting Adrian stumbled against the doorjamb.

Natalie, wearing just a tank-top and sleep shorts, her hair a mess, glared at both men, "What's going on?"

Adrian pushed off the doorjamb and careened against Natalie, giggling, "I missed you, Nat-lee." Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, he leaned his weight against her, "Did you miss me?"

Natalie swayed under his weight, "You're drunk?" Adrian snickered, burying his face in the crook of her neck. Over Adrian's shoulder, she shot the Captain a look, "Leland, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"It was an accident, I swear! When I wasn't looking, this fool ordered a Long Island ice tea. Well, two actually."

Muffled against Natalie's shoulder, Adrian chuckled, "Lee-Land's in trou-ble."

"Shut it, you twit." Leland placed his hand on Adrian's back. "Don't worry Natalie, I'll get him to his room."

"No!" Stumbling behind Natalie, Adrian's arms encircled her waist, "No, no, no. I'm staying here… with my girl." He tightened his embrace, holding Natalie prisoner between himself and the Captain.

Leland gave Adrian a threatening growled but Natalie flashed a tired smile, "It's okay Captain, he can stay here tonight." Looking over her shoulder, she pried Adrian's hands from her waist, "Why don't you go get comfortable?" Chuckling happily, Adrian bounded away into the dark bedroom.

Stepping out into the hallway, Natalie pulled the door partially closed behind her, "Well, how bad was it? I mean, besides you letting him get drunk."

The Captain reddened, "Yes I messed up, Natalie. I'm sorry. And I know_ he's_ going to be sorry tomorrow... But actually, it wasn't bad at all. We had a pretty darn good time."

"Elaborate please," Natalie crossed her arms across her chest.

Leland glanced to the ceiling before meeting her piercing gaze. "I plead the fifth, bachelor party code of silence, you understand… But ask him, you know he'll tell you everything."

Without a word, Natalie's blue eyes flared and she squared her stance.

The highly-decorated police captain was no match for_** The Look**__._

Leland rubbed the back of his neck, **"**Okay fine!"He squirmed,his mouth suddenly on autopilot, "So yes, he may have had a few drinks and yes, he may have noticed the, ahh, _entertainment._ But he was a perfect gentleman." He barked a laugh, "In fact, Monk didn't even look at the dancers until Randy, uh, never mind."

The air turned tense. "Randy did what?"

He snorted, "Alright, so you know, Monk was on his second drink and Randy had already had more than a few and they were leaning against each other, feeling no pain. Just giggling and laughing over the dumbest things. Randy had returned from singing some karaoke, I think the song was-"

"Now, mister!" She demanded.

Leland shuddered, "Okay, okay, I'll tell you….and you can thank Randy for the disturbing impending visual…but it seems our young friend is taking yet another, _ahh_, an _unconventional_ exercise class. So anyway, Randy began explaining the different pole dancing moves, how difficult it was, pointing at one of the girls and-" the Captain stopped and snickered.

"And?" Impatience dripped from her one word.

The Captain sheepishly grinned, "And Monk watched one girl for a minute, and, and no need to get upset Natalie. His face was blank, serious, like he's looking at a crime scene. He didn't say anything. Then Randy begins asking, 'Well? What'd you think?'" Leland chuckled and shook his head in amusement.

Dropping her hands to her hips, Natalie huffed, "And what _did_ he think?"

"Well, after a pause that seemed to last an eternity," Leland brought his fist to his mouth, covering a laugh, "Adrian asked, all wide-eyed and guileless, 'I wonder if Natalie would want to try that?'"

Suddenly self-conscious of her skimpy pajamas, Natalie gripped her shoulders, her arms pressed tight against her breasts. "Oh, and then what happened?"

"Nothing, Natalie. Your brother got him to play some pool but otherwise, he pretty much moped all night long. He completely missed you." Leland's eyes twinkled and he grinned, "But how was_ your_ party, missy?"

"It was… alright." Natalie shrank under a wave of guilt. She realized she hadn't given one thought to how Adrian felt about her party with the girls. _What if he was jealous, or worse, hurt?_

"So I don't need to bail my wife out?" Leland's voice brought her from her thoughts.

"No sir, everyone's home, safe and sound." She nodded down the empty hallway, "I bet TK's up waiting, so you better get going. Thanks for everything, Leland."

Raising his hand to his brow in a salute, Leland ambled away and Natalie turned and entered her room.

Locking the door behind her, it took her eyes a few seconds to adjust from the bright hallway to the moonlit room. Shadows gathered into forms and the room fell into place. Along with her usual clutter, she noticed the recently deposited pile of Adrian's clothes on the chair, the shoes haphazardly left by the dresser, and the form sprawled on the bed - fluffy pillows bolstered against the headboard, his elbows jutting out with his hands tucked behind his head, the white of his undershirt glowing brightly against his olive skin, the impossibly cute boxers, the bare legs crossed at the ankle.

Her heart aflutter, Natalie silently approached the bed. Thinking he was asleep, she tisked quietly, "What am I going to do with you?"

Adrian's eyes slid open, dark and glimmering, "I have a few ideas."

* * *

A/N: Sorry to break here - A&N's night will continue in the next chapter!


	13. 13 Timing Is Everything

Lessons of Love

Chapter 13 Timing Is Everything

Standard disclaimer: I don't own Monk.

Notes: To recap, the bachelor/bachelorette parties came to a close but, eek, the night's not over! Instead of going to his own room, the inebriated Mr. Monk insisted on visiting Natalie…. A teeny advisory for adult situations ;)

Thanks for reading and many, many thanks for all the reviews and PMs~ Ya'll rock!

* * *

Tiffany Philips purposefully strode down the deserted hallway of Sugar Pine Lodge and unlocked her husband's office. Settling behind the massive desk, she flicked on his computer and, within a few key strokes, hacked into the lodge's security system. She scrolled through the last few hours of the evening's surveillance of the lobby, tapping her fingers impatiently, "Come on handsome, where are you?"

"Ha!" Tiffany hit a button and slowed the video feed. Only minutes ago, four men, obviously tipsy, entered the lodge. Hitting a different button, the elevator's surveillance camera found her target, Mr. Adrian Monk. She chuckled aloud, "Oh, we're drunk? That'll make things _very_ interesting."

The elevator opened and she quickly switched to the fourth floor's hallway security camera. Tiffany raptly watched Adrian squirm away from the Captain and, in a surprising display of affection, wheedle his way into Natalie's room. When the Captain finally walked away and Natalie closed her door, Tiffany sat back and pondered the empty hallway.

Hitting a few keys and bringing up a second screen, she scanned the records for the electronic door locks. Noticing that Natalie and Adrian returned to their separate rooms every night, she turned back to the live feed of the empty hallway and tisked, "Don't keep me waiting too long, Adrian."

~~~~~LOL~~~~~

Intent and breathless, it took all of Adrian's self-control to remain still as Natalie settled on the bed facing him. Staring at his beloved, his eyes devouring her every inch, the range of emotions and sensations raging through his body was unsettling. Unlacing his fingers and taking her hands, a mere tilt of his head sent his thoughts sloshing about.

Adrian's heart beat erratically- there was so much to say but all his words scattered, floating just out of reach. How could he possibly explain the true effect tonight had had on him? That the girls at the club, rather than igniting his most basic, primitive needs, had in fact stirred a sadness in his heart. He was well aware that the girls of **MINX** were just providing for themselves and their families, by any means necessary. And he was so grateful Natalie had been spared such a fate. Not that he was distressed or offended by the idea of his bride, in the privacy of their own home, doing the same things….

Natalie eventually broke the silence. "Glad tonight's over?" She smirked, her hips snugly pressed against his thigh.

Her words brought him from his trance, "Tonight's not over, Nat."

Untethered from his usual cautiousness and self-consciousness, he drew her close. The kiss that followed was scorching and overwhelming. Tightening his grip, he pulled her over and they settled on the bed, face to face, lying on their sides with limbs entwined.

Eyes sparkling, Natalie disentangled from their embrace and rolled to her back, "Adrian Monk, you're drunk!"

Completely besotted, Adrian propped up an elbow, "Drunk on your love."

Natalie threw her head back into the pillow laughing, only to stop when his warm hand slid under the hem of her shirt and his lips wandered up her neck. She let out a small moan before plaintively whispering his name. The inflection of her voice betrayed her temptation and, to his ear, invited him to continue.

Swinging his body over hers, straddling her, he was undeterred by the faint reminder of their promise to wait_._ As her hand grazed over the back of his neck, Adrian knew it was futile to resist. His willpower was lost and, as soon as they shed their clothes, she would be his completely.

"What are you doing?" Natalie squirmed under his weight, attempting to restrain his hand as it pulled at her nightshirt.

Adrian chuckled into the hollow of her neck, "Don't act like you don't know, my little minx."

Her words blending together, Natalie tried to shift away, "Adrian, you need to stop. You're drunk. You're acting like Frankie DePalma."

In an instant Adrian realized that, well, even though he _was_ drunk, neither alcohol nor Frankie DePalma controlled his actions tonight. Rather, tonight he felt ready to embrace and heed his deepening desires and celebrate their love without inhibition or caution.

But as he pressed against her body and his lips reached her ear, tender words, words that would both explain his heart and entice her surrender eluded him. Instead, with his thoughts still muddled by his bachelor party, he found himself uttering a coarse demand of what he wanted, oblivious that, for tonight at least, these stark rough words were out-of-place and unwelcome to Natalie's heart.

And it was only after Natalie's knee, unexpected and sharp, sent pain coursing through his body and causing him to yelp and gag and double up, did he realize what he had said. Adrian had never before considered saying such crude words, much less to the woman he loved. And as he tried to catch his breath, it was unimaginable that in the future, amid twisted sheets and raw whispers and skin slick with sweat, Natalie would willingly and purposefully try to coax such words from him. But alas, tonight Adrian's thoughtless impulse had been painfully wrong.

"What's wrong with you? I said stop…Besides-" She climbed from the bed and, pointing across the room, hissed, "Julie's right next door and we have a connecting suite. She could walk in any minute!" Natalie marched across the room and snapped on the light.

Curled up with nausea, moaning quietly, Adrian's eyes drifted to the door_. Connecting suites…Walk in from the other room without warning…_For some reason this information seemed vitally important, but at this moment, Adrian couldn't fathom why.

Natalie gathered up Adrian's clothes and deposited them on the bed, "I think it's time for you to go back to your own room."

Adrian nodded weakly, not wanting to argue and too weary to explain. He crawled to the edge of the bed and gingerly pulled on his pants, unable to raise his face and meet Natalie's furious gaze. His shoes, carelessly tossed by Natalie, bounced near his feet. A peculiar sensation, that he was not himself but merely an observer of this scene, caused him to hesitate. _How did things go so wrong so fast?_

Natalie sighed loudly, "Come on Adrian, let's go."

A sudden spark of anger lit in Adrian. _She was going to throw him out, with no discussion or regard for his feelings? _He stood up too quickly and a wave of dizziness hit. Natalie reached out her hand to steady him but he pulled away.

"Fine, I'm going!" He grabbed his 'Property of Natalie' shirt and tossed it carelessly over his shoulder, grumbling under his breath, "Maybe I'll go back out to **MINX**, the girls there seemed to enjoy my company."

Natalie's reply fell on deaf ears as he stalked across the room, his eyes gliding over the dresser top. _Lingerie and a pink boa and a,_ _a set of pink handcuffs? __God, what kind of party did she have?_ Utterly incensed, he yanked the door open and, without looking back or saying goodnight, he slammed the door behind him.

Out in the hallway, a couple approached just as he stumbled against his room's locked door. Mortified that he was out in public in his undershirt, he froze still and waited for them pass. He then proceeded to spill his wallet on the floor as he searched for his keycard. Squatting down and clumsily retrieving its contents, the couple's muted laughter was his final defeat.

Unlocking his door, he tossed his shirt aside and sat on the bed. With his feet still planted on the floor, he collapsed back on the mattress, his thoughts taunting him- so much for keeping his eyes averted, behaving like a gentleman and keeping his dignity intact. _Three for three- nice job, Monk!_

He closed his eyes and, although the room spun and tilted and whirled, at least the night was over.

~~~~~LOL~~~~~

"Oh,_ poor_ _thing_!" Tiffany Philips gleefully snickered as she watched the security feed of the fourth floor hallway. Swiftly deleting all evidence of her computer hacking, she turned off the computer and exited the office. After double checking she had her master keycard, a card that would open any room in the lodge, she entered the back stairwell.

Cracking open the fire door and seeing the empty hallway, Tiffany strode over to room 410. After pretending to knock on the door, Tiffany turned her back to block the security camera's view and slid the keycard into the lock. "Don't get up Adrian, I'll let myself in."

~~~~~LOL~~~~~

"OH, who am I kidding?" Huffing with frustration, Natalie threw off the covers and turned on the bedside lamp. Although Natalie had, through her door's peephole, watched Adrian enter his room, she knew she wouldn't sleep until she was sure he was safely tucked away for the night.

Without hesitation, Natalie picked up the phone. She tapped in the room number and listened to it ring several times before a sleepy voice mumbled a hello.

"Hey, it's Natalie. I'm sorry to wake you TK, but I need to speak with your husband." She waited as the phone was passed over. Leland grunted into the receiver and Natalie continued, "Captain, I'm sorry to disturb you but- no wait, honestly I'm not sorry. Anyway, you need to put on your robe, say goodnight to TK and meet me by Adrian's room."

Leland groaned in protest but Natalie cut him off, "No argument, mister! You're gonna spend the night in his room …. Listen Captain, it's **your fault** he's drunk! He shouldn't be left alone, what if he gets sick? … No, I can't stay with him….. You're asking why?" Natalie's temper flared, livid that she had to explain her reasons.

"Fine! If you must know, he wants to have sex tonight and I want to wait until our honeymoon, okay?"

The complete and utter silence was followed by a loud gulp and an inarticulate mumble.

Natalie fought to suppress a laugh, "So I'll see you by room 410? … Okay, in five minutes. Thanks Leland."

Hanging up the phone, Natalie donned her robe and then turned on the TV, rapidly lowering the volume as to not wake Julie. Flipping channels, she happily stopped when spied one of her old favorites- **WINGS**. _Hmm, she had always thought that cabdriver cute…_

Settling back against the headboard, she glanced at the clock; Adrian would surely be okay alone for five minutes.

~~~~~LOL~~~~~

If he pried his eyes open and looked at the ceiling, Adrian knew the room wasn't spinning. But, as he lay prone on the bed, sleep beckoned and his eyelids refused to stay open. Wave after wave of dizziness crashed over him. The world dropped off into darkness, disorienting him.

Unfamiliar images shimmered at the edge of his mind and, Adrian hazily perceived, even his ears were playing tricks on him. _Why did it sound as though the door to his room clicked open?_

Jerking his eyes open, Adrian tried to will away his hallucination. But instead, it only became more vivid and disturbing. Tiffany Philips appeared at his bedside and now, even worse, the mattress dipped and she curled up beside him and began stroking his arm.

_Could this be real?_

Clumsily struggling to sit up, Adrian slurred, "What're you doing here?"

Tiffany's hand slid up to his shoulder and pushed him flat on his back. "Don't tell me you've already forgotten? You let me in, silly." Adrian quit struggling, desperately trying to remember. Tiffany traced her fingers along the muscles of his bicep and cooed sympathetically, "I'm not surprised Natalie tossed you out of her room…that hunky stripper wore her out."

"Wh- what? No!" Adrian shook his head and his whole world reeled violently. _No, it wasn't possible….this was a nightmare within a nightmare. _

Splaying her hand across his cheek, Tiffany turned his face and forced his gaze to meet hers, "Yes, Natalie had herself a little fling." She then leaned close and seductively whispered, "Let's even things up, Adrian."

Unable to breathe, he quickly twisted his face away and slammed his eyes shut. _This was just a horrendous, lurid delusion!_ None of this was real- not the smell of her perfume, not the hand traveling down his chest, and especially not the lips trailing kisses along his neck…

The exact order of what happened next would forever remain a mystery to the intoxicated groom. But it seemed as though the room's lights flicked on just as Natalie's scream filled the room. Then, along with Natalie's incoherent shrieks, Leland's angry voice and Tiffany's laughter intensified the commotion.

Remaining motionless, Adrian felt the mattress shift as Tiffany languidly rose from the bed. She slinked toward the door, her sultry voice clearly conveying her amusement with the situation. The door's slam shot through the room and Natalie and Leland's voices turned from angry and fretful to soft and solicitous.

Natalie perched on the bed and Adrian, jolted by the tiny movement, cautiously opened his eyes. Through his dreamy, dizzy lethargy, as soon as he met her gaze, Adrian felt unspoken reassurances and declarations of love thunderbolt between them. No matter the misunderstandings, and despite the meddling of Tiffany Philips, their future would always be unshakable.

As Natalie's lips touched his forehead, Adrian's world fell away. Slipping to sleep woozy and weak, his heart pounded steady, eager for the future yet relaxed and at peace.

And while tomorrow, the eve of the wedding, _would_ be easy- filled with joy and love and contentment- unbeknownst to the now-slumbering groom, it would also bring conflict and resolution and, lamentably, one staggering hangover.

* * *

A/N: LOL, guess it's time to start writing the next chapter~ I hope Adrian packed plenty of aspirin...and back-up aspirin...


	14. 14 Respect, and Symmetry

Lessons of Love

Chapter 14 Respect, and Symmetry

Standard disclaimer: I don't own Monk.

Notes: Hey ya'll- Happy Thanksgiving and Happy Thursday and, my fav, Happy Slapsgiving (it's legen...wait for it..dary):D -Apologies for the tardy update and grateful thanks for all the concerned PMs! Oy vey, real life has been crazy, with little time to write. :/ ~But never fear my fellow M&N shippers, though at a snail's pace we're still headed for that wedding! :)

Hmm, so where did we leave off? Last chapter M&N had their bachelor/bachelorette parties, Adrian mistakenly got drunk, got tossed out of Natalie's room for being too frisky, Tiffany Philips paid Adrian an unwelcome visit but was ejected by Leland and Natalie in the nick of time, and lastly, thanks to Natalie, Leland 'volunteered' to stay and watch over the inebriated groom. Whew….

* * *

Natalie stood at her window, awake since Orion lit across the inky black sky. She wasn't cold and yet she held her blanket snug around her body, a protection against a hail of unwanted, nagging questions_-__Why __was __she __just __standing __here __when __she __should __be __across __the __hallway __in __Adrian__'__s __room, __and __more __importantly, __why __hadn__'__t __she __let __him __stay __the __night? __Was __he __sleeping __peacefully __or __had __he __been __haunted __by __alcohol-inspired __nightmares? __Or, __worse, __had __he __taken __ill __and __did __he __need __her?_

'No, he's fine!_'_ Natalie scolded herself for the umpteenth time, trusting Leland to protect Adrian and call her if needed. Shaking away these recurring worries, Natalie resumed her silent vigil. Her hopes and fears for the day unfurled as the stars faded and daybreak's soft pink glow brightened the landscape. With the darkness gone, Natalie's heart soared. Struck with a sudden giddiness, she wanted to run across the hall to see Adrian, the man who would be her husband in one short day.

Unfortunately, her joy receded as soon as she turned and spied the clutter of bachelorette gifts on the dresser and the room's telephone on the nightstand. She now found herself both anxious to resolve yesterday's thorny misunderstandings (if Adrian even remembered the fiasco of last night), and apprehensive about telling him about the troubling message Peggy had left on her phone. Sighing with resignation, Natalie turned and refocused her attention on the view. _Why __couldn__'__t __anything __ever __go __smoothly?_

"Mom, you up?" Julie's muffled voice came through the door connecting their rooms, bringing Natalie from her tangled thoughts.

"Come in, Angel," Natalie invited, her spirits lifting as Julie entered the room. Noticing her daughter was already dressed for the day, she teased, "Hey Early Bird, where's the worm?"

Julie smirked, "Yeah, I know it's early, but _some __of __us_ went to bed at a decent hour." She plopped onto the foot of the unmade bed, "I'm _sooo_ starving. Want to go for breakfast? Just us girls?"

"Yes, I'd love to!" Natalie unwrapped herself from the blanket and tossed it on the bed. "Let me-"

"MOM!" Julie jumped up, her face pinched tight.

Natalie froze, startled by the interruption. "What's the matter?"

Julie's hand unconsciously drifting to her collarbone and she stammered, "Mom, last night, did you, umm, ahh…did you see Adrian?"

Taken aback, Natalie's mouth fell open. Flustered that Julie might have overheard their late-night tryst, she immediately glanced down at her pajamas and took inventory_. __Is __anything __wrong? __No, __my __top __and __shorts __are __fine, __intact __and __where __they__'__re __supposed __to __be- __Of __course __they __are, __nothing __really __happened! __Be __calm, __there__'__s __**nothing **__to __be __embarrassed __about._

Natalie distractedly smoothed the bed comforter, curious to know what prompted Julie's question. "Why do you ask?"

"So that's a 'yes'?" Julie fought a smirk, her eyes twinkling.

"Well-" Natalie shrugged and, in an attempt at nonchalance, ran her fingers through her hair, "okay, yes, he came over for a quick hello when he got back from his party, but he didn't stay long." Julie's smirk blossomed into a snickering chuckle and Natalie harrumphed, "What's so funny?"

Julie caught hold of Natalie's arm and tugged her into the bathroom. Reaching behind and snapping on the light, Julie snorted and motioned toward the mirror, "I just wanted to make sure you didn't get _**that**_ at your bachelorette party."

Squinting and blinking, Natalie's eyes soon adjusted to the blinding fluorescent light. Surveying her reflection, she finally spied the source of Julie's amusement.

Natalie gasped. _Oh __God, __there __**was **__something __to __be __embarrassed __about __after __all._

~~~~~LOL~~~~~

Blaring and shrill, the ringing phone ripped Adrian from his dark, dreamless slumber. Semi-awake, head throbbing and body aching, Adrian wanted nothing more than to return to that vast nothingness. He lay still, praying for quiet, but a thunderous voice boomed out and destroyed any hope of sleep. _Was __that __Leland__'__s __voice? _Adrian forced one eye open, incoherently muttering his displeasure.

The Captain, perched on the back of the couch, grinned and spoke into his cell phone, "Hey listen Nat, it looks like Sleeping Beauty is waking up. I better go. .. Oh not bad, maybe a little green around the gills. I'll try and get him presentable for you. .. Okay kiddo, see you soon." Dropping his phone in his robe pocket, Leland turned and pushed open the drapes. "Morning Monk!"

Cringing from the blinding glare, Adrian was crushed under a barrage of deafening sounds: Leland's rumbling voice and the clatter of the curtain rings across the rod and, louder still, the thud of his heartbeat in his temples, the roaring gulp as he swallowed, the earsplitting scrape of his whiskers on the pillow. Unable to escape the cacophony, Adrian groaned in misery.

"Come on buddy, time to rise and shine." Leland approached the bed and yanked away the blanket.

As the blanket slid from his grasping hands, Adrian growled, "Why are you here?"

"Well, you had a bit too much to drink last night, so, you know, I slept on the couch." The Captain shrugged, almost shyly.

"I drank too much and you slept on the couch?" he blindly repeated. Brow furrowed, it took Adrian a moment to comprehend Leland's words. "Wait, you took care of me- taking off my shoes and tucking me in." Moved by his friend's dedication, Adrian pushed himself up on an elbow and managed a feeble smile, "Thank you Leland."

"Yeah, but I let you drink, so-" The Captain rolled his eyes and shrugged, "anyway, no problem."

Adrian's gaze dropped and he suddenly noticed that instead of pajamas, he was still wearing his tank-top undershirt and dress pants. Tangled, confusing images from last night flooded his mind- the wild bachelor party, his failed seduction of Natalie, the shameful walk back to his own room and then, most disturbingly, Tiffany Phillips' unpleasant visit. Adrian rubbed his brow, dread souring his stomach. He fell back into his pillow, "I messed up, didn't I?"

"I don't know, that's between you and Nat." Leland rubbed the back of his neck, "But don't worry about what happened with Tiffany Philips. Natalie knows she was just trying to cause a rift, to split you guys up and distract you from the case. I'll call the local LEO's and bring them up to speed on our '_friend__'__s_' latest antics." The Captain yawned, "But speaking of Natalie, she'll be here in about ten minutes so you need to clean up. Let's go wash your face and brush your teeth."

"Or maybe-" Adrian rolled into a fetal position and hugged his pillow, "you could get your gun."

"Come on Monk, time's a wasting!" Leland cajoled.

Adrian whimpered and closed his eyes. _To __sleep, __perchance __to __**not **__dream__…_

Sighing loudly, Leland pressed his knee against the edge of the bed and started to jiggle the mattress, "Get up or get sick, buddy."

Muttering under his breath, Adrian dragged himself to the bathroom. Ever so careful, he silently closed the door and switched on the light. Under the florescent glare, his reflection was unforgiving- dark circles under bleary eyes, wild disheveled hair, and pale skin heavily peppered with whiskers, both black and grey. _Grey?_Leland was right; Natalie did not need to see him like this.

Adrian turned on the faucet and, noticing the unsteadiness of his hands, knew the shave would have to wait. Washing and drying off, he then went through an entire bottle of mouthwash. After using then throwing away his current toothbrush (because of course he had back-up toothbrushes in his toiletry kit) Adrian tamed his hair and rechecked his reflection. _Eh,__not __great __but __this __was __as __good __as __it __was __going __to __get._

He soundlessly opened the bathroom door and hesitated, momentarily startled. Leland was gone, Natalie was hastily straightening the bed, and his nightstand now held cups of coffee- no, not coffee, with the telltale string and one inch square of paper dangling from the cups, make that hot tea- bottled water, assorted breakfast items, and a hundred-count bottle of aspirin.

"Hi Sweetie," Natalie whispered, a sympathetic wince on her face as she approached. After a soft kiss hello, she took his arm and led him across the room. Helping him sit on the bed, she stacked some pillows against the headboard and murmured, "Rough night?"

"Rough morning," He huskily answered as he twisted and pulled his legs onto the bed. His eyes fell closed when he leaned back against the pillows, his world spinning. He then felt the mattress dip as Natalie settled facing him, her hip against his. Despite his raging headache, his thoughts returned to last night and his heart jumped.

Opening his eyes, gratitude engulfed Adrian when Natalie wordlessly handed him two aspirin and water. Normally he was against taking pills of any kind, but this morning he was a willing convert. He swallowed the painkillers without a thought, unconcerned that the hundred-count bottle was now at ninety-eight.

With soft words of encouragement, Natalie took the water and handed him a cup of tea and triangle of toast. He compliantly took her offerings and soon, thanks more to Natalie's healing presence rather than the aspirin, Adrian slowly regained his will to live.

While he tentatively ate and drank, Natalie filled his ear with idle conversation- inconsequential chatter about her expertise with curing hangovers, her breakfast with Julie, her disturbingly odd fascination with his emerging beard and how he definitely would not be allowed to shave during their honeymoon and lastly, the pinnacle of small talk, the weather.

Adrian was thankful for this short respite from thinking and yet, mindful they had argued, was anxious to apologize. Alas, one thing stood in the way- he did not remember what had actually caused the fight. He knew that to make things right and give a proper heartfelt apology, he had to be a man and admit his ignorance.

Adrian put his drink aside on the nightstand and took Natalie's hand. He cautiously ventured, "Nat, I'm sorry about last night. I know I upset you and I don't ever want to hurt you. But," He laid her hand over his heart and admitted, "I have to confess that last night's a bit of a blur. I don't know what I did wrong."

"I'm not surprised- last night was kind of crazy."

Natalie's fleeting smile was answered by his grim countenance. "Natalie, please tell me."

Silence filled the air. Natalie took a deep breath, sorrow gathering in her eyes. "Okay, here's what happened. When you came to see me after your party you acted different, possessed, kissing me and pawing at me and okay, yes, I admit that this is partially my fault because at first I was enjoying it and didn't stop you but, but then I remembered Julie was next door and I asked you to stop and you didn't. That's why I kneed you, which I'm sorry I did but, and I hate to say this because in my heart I know it's not true, but last night it just seemed like you didn't, I don't know, respect me."

The hazy details leading up to his ejection from Natalie's room suddenly turned painfully clear and Adrian's breathing faltered. Last night, with his lustful demands and impatience, he had somehow forgotten to listen to her, his beloved Natalie. _How __could __he __have __been __so __thoughtless?_

His eyes shimmered with tears, "I do respect you, Natalie. And I love you with all my being. I promise I'll never behave that way, or say what I said, again."

"I know you won't, sweetie." Natalie chided, "We just need to keep you away from liquor- it's you I want not, _ugh_, Frankie DePalma."

His heart constricted in his chest. Realizing she misunderstood what spurred his passionate over-eagerness, Adrian knew he had to confess. "Nat no, the drinking didn't turn me into Frankie. Yes I _was_ under the influence and yes, that did lower my inhibitions but, ultimately," his breath hitched, "what I said and how I acted, that was me."

Her eyes narrowing, Natalie frowned, "I don't understand."

Adrian gulped and averted his eyes, determined to completely bare his soul. "Lately, I've been thinking a lot about you, _us_, you know, _together_, making love and not-" his voice dropped to a whisper, "not with my, my usual _shyness_. Last night I acted on those impulses and, ahh, intentionally manhandled you." He winced as he met her gaze, "I'm sorry, I know that's not respectful. I, I'm so sorry."

"Wait, wait, wait - you're saying last night was all you?**You** were assertive and seductive and, _hmm_, horny?" Adrian nodded, thoroughly mortified. Natalie turned giddy, "Oh my God, Adrian, this changes everything! This is what I've always wanted; for us to love and trust each other enough to let go and express our wants and needs. So forget what I just said, don't you dare hold back!"

Adrian was dumbfounded by her reaction. "So you're not mad? You don't hate me?"

"No! I could never hate you." She caressed his face and sobered, "But the not stopping immediately when I said stop- that was because you were drunk, right? It'll never happen again?"

"Never again." he rasped, ashamedly aware that liquor had dulled his thinking. Nonetheless, there was no excuse and Adrian knew he had acted disgracefully. His eyes moistened, "I promise."

Shushing him, she gently wiped a tear that had found its way onto his cheek, "I know, thank you." After he quieted, they fell into an embrace, professing vows of love and fidelity. Reconciliation complete, Natalie disentangled from his arms, an enigmatic expression gracing her face, "Now that that's settled, we have one more thing to discuss."

"One more thing?" He repeated, the back of his throat burning. _Oh __God, __what __else __had __he __done?_

Holding his gaze, a mischievous glint sparked in her eyes. Natalie unbuttoned the top button of her blouse, "Normally this wouldn't be a problem, but I am wearing a beautiful wedding gown tomorrow."

As she released the next two buttons, Adrian stared in disbelief, his throbbing headache drowned out by his pounding heart. Struck mute by an unexpected longing, he watched as she pulled the left side of her collar open, exposing the hollow of her collarbone and swell of her breast. Staring at the glorious expanse of flesh, it took a mere moment for him to notice the small red splotch an inch below her collarbone.

His sudden alarm turned to confusion when he noticed the sly smile on her face_._ Adrian raised his hand and gingerly circled the mark with his fingers, "What is it?"

"You don't know?" She asked with disbelief. Adrian gave a head shake as a reply and Natalie laughed, "Adrian Monk, you gave me a hickey!"

Although he knew it to be completely inappropriate, foolishly immature and even insultingly sexist, Adrian felt a startling rush of joyous pride_._For the first time in his life, in the most primitive of ways, he had claimed his woman for all to see.

"Oh my God," he whispered, once again circling the mark. Raising his eyes, he couldn't check himself and burst out laughing.

Natalie huffed dramatically, "It's not funny!" Drawing an imaginary line along her chest below the mark, she chided, "My wedding dress hits me here so this little love bite will be in full view. I already tried regular face makeup to cover it but it was the wrong color and looked awful. I need to go into town to find the right cover-up."

He chuckled as she theatrically refastened her buttons. Smoothing her blouse, Natalie tilted her head and growled, "It's not funny!"

"Okay, sorry." Smirking, his shoulders continued to rise and fall with his silent laughter.

She narrowed her eyes and warned, "You better quit it, Monk."

"Or what, Teeger?" he grinned, unable to harness his giddiness.

Her blue eyes reflecting wicked thoughts, Natalie gave an evil chuckle, "Or _this.__"_ In a flash she pushed the strap of his undershirt aside and her lips descended upon his exposed skin, an urgent kiss becoming bruising and rough.

"Hey!" He instantly yelped, shocked and appalled. But in the mere second it took for his hands to take hold of her, everything changed. Instead of wanting to escape her attack, wave after wave of heat saturated his every nerve and he willingly surrendered. Oblivious to everything except the press of her body against his, he instinctively curled a hand around the back of her head and buried his face into her hair, mindlessly murmuring her name and disjointed phrases and pleas.

Natalie finally lifted her face, smug, yet feigning innocence, "I'm sorry, did I hear you asking me to stop?"

He shifted his grip and, with his hand now cradling her chin, he brushed his thumb along her bottom lip. He held her gaze, making no attempt to disguise the hunger that simmered in his eyes. "Not you. I was telling myself to stop."

As he loosened his embrace, Natalie slowly sat upright, resisting the temptation to remain in his arms. She gave an imperceptible shiver, "Until tomorrow night."

Adrian rolled his shoulder, wistfully repeating, "Until tomorrow night."

Natalie nodded and, with a sly smile returning to her face, touched the mark at his collarbone. She teased, "Well, at least we're _even_today."

Adrian snorted a laugh, "Ah yes, sweet symmetry. Thank you Natalie."

"Any time." Natalie glanced at the clock and sighed, "Well, I guess I should get going."

"I'll be quick," Adrian offered.

"No, I'm going with Julie. You stay here and get some rest. I want you feeling better for the rehearsal dinner this afternoon. And, don't argue now, but I already arranged to have Benji come stay with you while I'm gone."

"I don't need a babysitter," Adrian grumbled.

"I know, indulge me though." Kissing him gently, she leaned away. And hesitated.

Adrian immediately noticed the shadow darkening her face. He took her hands, preventing her from turning away. "There's something else, isn't there?"

She nodded absentmindedly, her expression unreadable, "I was going to tell you this later, when you felt better. This might upset you but then again, you might think it's good news. I don't know-" she fidgeted, "I almost convinced myself to just say 'no' and not tell you, but I know this an important decision you need to make."

Worry built in Adrian's heart. "Nat, **we** make important decisions together. What's going on?"

"It's a long story, so bear with me." After blowing out a breath indicating her exasperation, she began. "Last night, while we were at our parties, Mom left a message on my phone.

"It seems Ambrose was going to throw us a party after we got back from our honeymoon. So when your brother called my parents to invite them, surprise, Mrs. 'I–Know-Best' Peggy Davenport decided that Ambrose needed to come here, for the ceremony and reception. Mom kept insisting, even telling Ambrose that if he was nervous about the trip, he could bring that psychology student, Robin Banks, who's been working with him. Mom and Ambrose had several lengthy phone conversations and, end result, Mom hired a chauffeured coach bus to bring them here tomorrow."

"That's great news!" Adrian relaxed against the headboard, instantly happy, "If he feels up to making the trip, that's, that's earthshattering!" Noticing her grim expression, he frowned, "Why would you say 'no' to Ambrose?" Why did you think that was bad news?"

"No, no, no, I would love to see Ambrose. _That__'__s_ not the bad news." Natalie ruefully continued, "This morning, right before I came to see you, I called Ambrose. I wanted to, you know, verify that Mom hadn't bullied him, that he really felt up to coming… anyway, like I said, I called him this morning and he seemed really apprehensive and really, _really_distracted." Natalie bit her lower lip, "I asked him what was going on and he told me that yesterday, out of the blue, Jack showed up."

"Jack…My father?" Adrian stammered, his headache returning with a vengeance.

Obviously displeased hearing the words 'Jack' and 'father' in the same breath, Natalie grimaced, "Yep, great timing, right? Anyway, Ambrose told him about us and the wedding and Jack is supposedly very pleased. After some hemming and hawing, Ambrose asked me if Jack could accompany -"

Adrian's gaze fell out of focus, his face overcast.

Natalie worriedly asked, "You okay?"

Twitching a shoulder, Adrian swallowed hard, "My fa-, Jack, is coming to our wedding?"

"No!" Gripping his hands, Natalie vehemently insisted, "I mean, only if **you**, say so. It doesn't matter if Ambrose wants Jack to come- this is _our_ day and _we_ decide who's invited."

Adrian stilled, sinking into his embroiled thoughts. God knows he could simply say 'no' and no one, not even Jack, would blame him. And yet after the initial shock, Adrian admittedly had felt a jolt of, well, excitement. Truth be told, despite Jack's mistreatments and abandonment, and under all the hurt and anger, Adrian had always, secretly, held on to the slimmest of hopes for his father's return.

Additionally, Adrian ashamedly now realized that, while he and Natalie had gone out of their way to include Jonathan in their wedding, they had not given one serious thought on how to include Ambrose._ Why __hadn__'__t __he __thought __of __his __own __brother?_ Sure, Jack Junior was still in prison so he definitely couldn't attend, but what about Ambrose?

Adrian felt feverish. He now realized he wanted Ambrose at the wedding and, like it or not, Jack's presence would surely be a huge comfort to his brother_._ _So __was __Jack__'__s __sudden __reappearance __a __gift __or __a __curse?_

Her voice torn between sympathy and anger, Natalie interrupted Adrian's conflicted thoughts, "He doesn't have to come, Adrian. Just say the word and I'll make sure Jack isn't within a hundred miles of our wedding."

Meeting her steely gaze, seeing her fierce overprotectiveness, Adrian's heart momentarily gladdened. He chuckled softly, "That's the girl I know and love."

"Damn straight!" Natalie growled. He managed a smile and she tenderly added, "This isn't a decision you, _we_, need to make this very instant- we have the whole day to mull it over. So how about you try and rest and we'll talk about it when I get back?"

Although the familiar compulsion to get up and clean the room stirred in his gut, Adrian instead nodded in agreement. Natalie pulled the pillow from behind his back and helped him crawl back between the sheets.

Resting on his side, his head sinking into the pillow, Adrian fell into a daze. His mind already a million miles away, he blindly watched Natalie as she bustled around the room- clearing away the remains of breakfast, calling Benji, straightening the couch's 'Leland-mussed' pillows_._ When she returned to his bedside, Adrian roused from his trance. Defeat etched on his face, he murmured, "Nat, I'm sorry for ruining our wedding."

"Hush now, nothing's ruined," Natalie tenderly chided. With her hand cupping his cheek, she leaned against his shoulder, "Heck, as long as we're together, I wouldn't care if we got married-" she snickered, "by a Voodoo Priestess… on Friday the 13th… at midnight."

Adrian retorted, "What, no cemetery?"

"We'll save that for our tenth anniversary, when we renew our vows." Natalie smartly replied.

Their banter was interrupted by a gentle knock on the door and Benji's muffled voice. Depositing a kiss on his forehead, Natalie went and invited the young man into Adrian's room.

"Hey, future Mrs. M.!" With a backpack slung over his shoulder, Benji buoyantly entered the room and headed for the sitting area. "Good Morning, Mr. M.!"

Murmuring 'morning', Adrian gave a weary hand-wave. He burrowed back under his blanket, his emotions once again untethered and chaotic.

Natalie followed Benji across the room, "I see you're chipper this morning. How're your mom and Randy?"

Plopping into the chair, Benji snorted, "Hung-over big time! I knocked on their door and, wow, they did not sound happy."

Natalie glanced at Adrian, eyes closed, cocooned in his blanket. Sympathy written on her face, she whispered, "Well, let's let them sleep it off. Now listen, not that you boys are going anywhere, but if you need someone here pronto, call Leland and TK. I saw them this morning having breakfast and they said they're going to stay close to the lodge. Actually, TK said they'll be attempting the 'bunny slopes' but, from the Captain's expression, I don't think he'd mind an interruption. But, of course, call me too and let me know what's happening."

"The Captain first, then you, got it," Benji nodded, placing his cell phone on the table. He then pulled his laptop computer from his bag, "Don't worry, Mrs. T. I'll keep an eye on the fiancée while you and Julie do your thing."

Natalie squeezed his shoulder, "You've been a great assistant this week Benji, thank you."

"Well, I learned from the best-" Benji stopped and turned red, "_err_, well, the second best-"

Natalie tousled his hair, "Don't worry about it kiddo, I know what you mean… Okay, I'll see you later." Benji nodded and, by the time Natalie returned to Adrian's bedside, the young man's fingers were already tapping at his computer's keyboard.

Adrian forced his eyes open when Natalie perched on the edge of the bed. He glanced at Benji, involuntarily scowling at the noise, and then looked up at Natalie, his expression softening, "You leaving?"

"Yep, Julie's waiting." Resting her hand on his chest, she kissed his forehead, "See you in a bit."

"See you…no, wait, I mean-" Adrian slipped his arm from under the blanket and twined his fingers with hers. Although he was painfully aware Benji was in the room (_Jeesh, __why __was __the __kid__'__s __typing __so __obnoxiously __loud?),_with his heart so raw and torn,he wanted, no, he _needed_, a more intimate goodbye from Natalie. "I mean-" his voice turned low and raspy, "I love you Natalie."

A smile lit her face and she leaned down for a light kiss, "I love you too…Now get some rest."

After she left, Adrian closed his eyes but sleep proved elusive. Curiously, instead of agonizing over the Ambrose/Jack situation, he found himself focused on Benji- or specifically, the clicking and clacking of Benji's typing. Eyes slitting open, he glared at the young man and growled, "Do you really need to be so loud?"

Benji looked over, utterly surprised, "I'm being loud?"

"God yes. **Tap,****tap,****tap**…it's deafening."

"Okay, um, sorry….But I'm working on a thesis paper for school." Benji's eyes darted from Adrian to his computer to the closed bathroom door. "Well I could go into the bathroom."

_His __bathroom?_ Adrian shuddered, "No, don't do that."

Benji sighed, "It's too bad you don't have one of those connected room suites- like Julie and her mom have. I could leave the door open a crack and be with you, but not, you know?"

Adrian's mind was unexpectedly overrun with thoughts of Tiffany Phillips, James Kelly and all the details of Mike Phillips' murder. Throwing off his blanket, Adrian slowly pushed himself upright, his face pallid.

Benji set his computer aside, ready to leap from his chair. "What's wrong, boss? You feelin' sick?"

Despite his throbbing headache, a smile crept across Adrian's face. "Benji, I know how they did it. Call Deputy Alexander!"

~~~~~LOL~~~~~

* * *

A/N: Yep, Mr. Monk is supposed to say "Call the Captain!" but, LoL, Deputy Alexander is 'the law' in this neck of the woods! :D

~Yahoo, next chapter Mr. Monk gets to say, "Here's what happened!", and the story takes a much needed change of direction. ;)


	15. 15 Here's What Happened

Lessons of Love

Chapter 15 Here's What Happened

Standard disclaimer: I don't own Monk.

Notes: To recap- it's Friday morning and, as Natalie and Julie run an errand, Benji is once again pressed into service as Mr. Monk's assistant/babysitter. Despite the remains of his hangover, thanks to Benji's off-handed comment, the World's Greatest Detective solves the case!

Once again, thanks everyone for all the reviews and PMs! (((hugs)))

* * *

After ousting Benji from his room so he could shower and shave, Adrian, in honor of delivering a case summation, donned the one brown suit he had instinctively packed for the trip. While putting on his jacket, he checked his reflection in the mirror and was gladdened to see that he had, also by instinct, left the top button of his shirt undone_.__Talk __about __progress!_ A big happy grin shot across his face, only to disappear when he remembered the reason for the suit- Mike Philips' murder.

Ignoring the knock on the door and Benji's muffled voice- 'Let me back in, Boss,' -the detective picked up the hotel phone. For the second time that morning, he spoke with Deputy Alexander. "Hello, it's me, Adrian, you know, Monk. What did you find?"

"After you called, I drove out to The Fox Inn. Your theory was correct, Mr. Monk." Her voice turned apologetic, tinged with frustration and humiliation. "I, I'm so angry with myself – last week when I was checking out James Kelly's alibi, I simply spoke with the Inn's manager. Although he verified Kelly never opened his door, I **should** have gone upstairs and checked out the room. My negligence almost cost us the case."

Knowing she had learned the very valuable lesson of personally examining all evidence, Adrian consoled, "But we did solve the case, and that's what's important. So what other evidence did you find?"

"I have the other room's records from the check-in desk, a clerk who remembers Tiffany Phillips, and CSI is dusting for prints as we speak. We got 'em Mr. Monk. Thank you very much."

After enjoying the momentary elation of returning the world to balance, Adrian and the Deputy devised a plan to confront the murderers and get them to turn on one another.

All it would take was a couple of well-worded phone calls.

~~~~~LOL~~~~~

Pacing his office, Sam Phillips' tearful eyes settled upon his wall of family photos: his son Mike at 6 years old, a mere wisp of a thing on the beach at the vacation house in Big Sur… another, that same summer, Mike being taught to surf by his mother… next, son and mother gathered before a fireplace, opening Christmas presents here at Sugar Pine Lodge…all smiling pictures, from happier days.

Sam dropped into his office chair, his heart torn to pieces. _Toughen __up __old __man, __do __this __for __Michael._

Picking up the script Deputy Alexander had dictated mere minutes before, the grieving father opened his cellphone. After blotting his eyes, he dialed James Kelly's number. Knowing he would be speaking with his son's murderer, he steeled himself and waited for the bastard to answer.

When the call connected, Sam choked back all emotions. "Hello, Jim? This is Sam Phillips and…yes, thank you, I'm still numb…I, _ahh_-" hand trembling, he took a deep breath, "I wanted to talk to you about… Sugar Pine- I've been thinking and, well, I know you've expressed interest in, in buying if I ever wanted to, you know…yeah, maybe it's time….I can't talk here, no, not your place either." He rallied a fake laugh, "Yeah, neutral territory. How about we meet up at The Fox Inn for an early lunch, say 11:30 this morning? Okay, see you there."

Closing up his phone and gently laying in on his office desk, Sam let an ocean of tears flow.

~~~~~LOL~~~~~

Slyly interrogating various employees while furtively avoiding her husband Sam, Tiffany Philips' visit to Sugar Pine Lodge had been exhilarating. And highly enlightening.

Although she had been confident in her plan to distract the detective, she hadn't expected it to have worked so perfectly- or to have enjoyed it so much. Thus she was tremendously pleased that two things happened this morning: first, Natalie Teeger and her daughter fled the lodge after sharing a private breakfast in the main dining room and second, the jilted groom, the surprisingly sexy Adrian Monk, telephoned her and asked for a meeting.

Now near noon, with an excited skip in her step, Tiffany Philips strode across Sugar Pine's parking lot toward her car. Getting into her brand new Mercedes, she grinned, replaying in her head the detective's gravely, whiskey-warm voice. '_This __is_ _Adrian, __you __know, __Monk__…__I, __w_e _need __to,__to __talk__… __in __private._' Though his language was clumsy and guarded, when he requested she join him at noon at The Fox Inn, she was beside herself with anticipation. _Be __still __her __heart, __this __was __no __innocent __invitation!_

Starting the car's engine, Tiffany's thoughts momentarily wandered. Although James Kelly knew about last night's plan to 'seduce and distract' the meddlesome detective, what would he say about today's clandestine meeting?

While she didn't want to jeopardize her relationship with Jimmy (although, shame on him for doubting the power of her feminine wiles), the recently-deserted bridegroom surely needed a shoulder to cry on. And, more importantly, he needed comfort and reassurance of his worth as a man. This rendezvous was simply an act of compassion…and something she never needed to tell Jimmy.

Checking her reflection in the rear-view mirror, Tiffany applied a fresh coat of lipstick. Putting the car in gear, she exited the parking lot and headed towards The Fox Inn, thinking the most delicious thoughts.

~~~~~LOL~~~~~

Although Benji had a plethora of questions, Adrian's request for silence so he could focus made the car ride mercifully silent. But once they pulled into The Fox Inn's parking lot, the young assistant could no longer hold his tongue.

Benji turned off the car and shifted his eyes to the passenger seat, "Okay Mr. M, we're here. Will you _now_ please tell me the plan?"

Adrian unbuckled his seat belt and opened the car door, "The plan is- I go in and wait for Tiffany Phillips." Without a backward glance, he exited the vehicle and started for the Inn.

"Alone? Come on Mr. M!" Distressed, Benji followed Mr. Monk up the walkway, "_Adrian,_ it's bad enough you wouldn't let me call Natalie or the Captain- what's going on?"

"Benji, I didn't want you to call Natalie or the Captain because, well, they need a break from me and this case. … I'll be fine, just go back to the car."

Stumbling after the detective, the teen shook his head, "No way! I'm not leaving you alone Boss."

They entered the lobby and, with his stubborn young assistant shadowing him, Adrian made a beeline for the roaring fireplace across the room.

The detective scanned the mantle and, as Deputy Alexander promised, found the room keycard for room 317. He picked it up and, on the back of the keycard, found a small Post-It note. It stated:

"_J.K. __apprehended- __Local __LEO __stake out __in __room __315.__" _

Nodding to himself, Adrian folded the note and slipped it, and the keycard, into his jacket pocket.

"I don't like this." Benji vehemently whispered, "We should call for back-up."

Turning to face the lobby door, Adrian threaded his hands together, "Benji don't worry, back-up is already here." With his eyes fixed on the entrance, he tilted his head to the left, "See that woman over there by the check-in desk? That's Deputy Alexander."

Benji looked over and gasped. Her hair loose and flowing, wearing a crimson blouse, a form-fitting feminine suit and high heels, Deputy Alexander was unrecognizable. Giving a low whistle, he turned back to Adrian, "Wow! She looks great out of uniform. I didn't recognize her."

Adrian shrugged, "Being undercover will do that." He glanced at Benji, "Head upstairs to room 315, everything's under control."

As the teen headed toward the elevators, Adrian checked his watch-11:50. His stomach tightened; she would be here any minute.

While Adrian had always relished the waiting and watching of a stake-out, undercover work had always been his biggest nightmare. Although he had had modest success at portraying Frankie DePalma, deception and subterfuge had never been among the detective's talents. And yet here he was, waiting to deceive a plotting, diabolical murderer_._

Adrian unconsciously rolled a shoulder. Any minute now…

Tiffany came through the lobby door, breathless. When her eyes found him, a fleeting grin lit her face. She eagerly made her way across the room.

Adrian held his ground and watched her approach, a sickening wave of anxiety rolling over him. _She__'__s __almost __here__…__twenty __feet__…__ten __feet__… __oh __God, __she__'__s __here- say __something __deceptive!_

Adrian cleared his throat and stammered, "Tiffany, _ahh,_ hello."

"Hello yourself, Adrian." She raised an eyebrow, "I must admit your call intrigued me. What did want to talk about?"

The detective twitched as his eyes flicked around the room, "Not here…I have a, a-" his voice dropped to a whisper, "a room upstairs. So we can, you know, talk in private."

"Sounds great," Tiffany purred. Nodding to the elevators, she asked, "Shall we?"

Adrian followed her across the room, consciously keeping his eyes forward and not glancing at the undercover deputy. When the elevator door opened, Adrian cringed but stepped in behind Tiffany. Her hand hovered over the button panel and he stammered, "Third floor."

Just as the doors began to close, a woman's hand thrust in between the doors, "Hold please!" The doors popped open and the undercover deputy lurched into the elevator, offering a coy smile, "Thanks for waiting." She reached over to the floor call buttons then stopped, "Third floor too? It's a small world, isn't it?"

Adrian remained mute and Tiffany gave a small chuckle, "Small but intriguing."

The elevator fell silent and, for Adrian, turned claustrophobic. Unable to hold still, he fidgeted, twitched and shifted a shoulder.

Tiffany looped her arm through his and pulled herself close. She gave a meaningless murmur, a throaty sound that was supposed to calm him and offer reassurance, but instead Adrian's anxiety rose. Not wanting to blow his cover, he made himself glance at her. She gave him a wink and his mouth went dry. _Oh __God, __should __he __say __something?_ He was saved from his dilemma when the bell dinged and the elevator doors opened.

Politely nodding goodbye, the undercover deputy slipped from the elevator.

Still arm in arm, Adrian and Tiffany slowly followed her up the hallway. Deputy Alexander quickly disappeared into room 315, leaving the couple alone.

"Right here," Adrian murmured as they walked past 315 and stopped in front of room 317. A nervous excitement filling the air, Adrian pulled the keycard from his pocket. He fumbled with it and proceeded to drop it on the floor.

In one quick motion, Tiffany swooped down and snatched up the keycard. Running it through the lock and pushing down on the door handle, she smirked, "Allow me."

Adrian stepped behind her as she pushed the door open, his own smirk briefly twitching on his lips.

The room's curtains were drawn open, silhouetting the room's occupants against the bright midday sunshine.

"Don't be shy, come on in folks," Deputy Alexander invited, taking a step forward.

Recognizing the woman who had, only moments before, entered room 315, Tiffany faltered. Perhaps she was thinking of turning and running from the room. But before she had a chance to retreat, a uniformed officer, one who had been stationed behind the door, immediately took her arm and guided her forward.

Still behind Tiffany, Adrian nodded hello to Deputy Alexander, the other undercover officer in the room and to Benji, who was leaning against the door that connected rooms 315 and 317.

"What's going on?" Tiffany's eyes nervously followed Adrian as the detective brushed past her, his hands held aloft.

Deputy Alexander answered with formality, "Tiffany Phillips, you're under arrest for the murder of your step-son, Michael Phillips."

"You have no proof!" Tiffany retorted.

Dropping his hands, Adrian paused beside the deputy, "Here's what happened. - Mike Philips made a most unpleasant discovery- you, his step-mother, and James Kelly were having a, an affair.

"Maybe Mike simply warned you to stop or perhaps he told you he **would** tell his father as soon as Sam came back from his trip. Either way, you couldn't risk Mike revealing your secret - he had to be silenced. Sam Phillips was away on business so you had plenty of time to devise the perfect plan.

"You had access to the Search and Rescue office and, after finding out an avalanche was scheduled last week, decided to kill him then. You, or your accomplice James Kelly, put an eyehook inside the stone shelter earlier in the week and that morning, Mr. Kelly waited, hidden and tied to safety. We know it was Kelly because he alone had the necessary height to inflict the wound found on the victim's face."

Fixing his gaze on Tiffany, Adrian recreated the scene on North Mountain. "Mike Phillips was alone and unsuspecting; his attention focused down the mountain face and the howling wind hindered his hearing. It's no wonder Mr. Kelly took him by surprise. Creeping up behind the victim, Kelly jabbed at Mike with a ski pole, cutting his face and forcing him over the ridge."

Adrian shook the brutal images from his mind and continued, "Everyone knows staging an avalanche is a dangerous job- deadly if not done correctly. You were sure Mike's death would be ruled an accident but, just in case, you and James concocted alibis: Mr. Kelly was here at The Fox Inn and you were home alone. Isn't that correct Mrs. Phillips?"

Tiffany countered, "Jimmy, I mean Mr. Kelly, never left his room. They have the records."

Motioning for Benji to move aside, Adrian pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and opened the door connecting the two rooms, "No, Mr. Kelly didn't leave **his** room- he left **yours**. You rented the room next to his and, thanks to the connecting door, he exited your room, keeping his alibi intact."

Adrian concluded, "Earlier you mentioned 'we have no proof.' Unfortunately for you, hotel cleaning staffs are never trained properly; things such as door knobs, light switches, and door jams are simply left un-scrubbed. _Un-scrubbed!_ I've written my congressman, proposing stiffer cleaning regulations-"

Benji cleared his throat and Adrian sighed, twitching a shoulder, "But that's not important… Anyway, you and James Kelly rented the conjoined rooms directly above us and CSI is presently dusting every surface. Even though it's been a week, they **will** find his prints and DNA in your room and vice versa."

Deputy Alexander interjected, "Tiffany, we also have a positive ID that you, using cash, rented the room next to Kelly's, plus your door _was_ opened the morning of the murder. The only question I have for you is- seeing as how we know James Kelly perpetrated the actual murder- are you're going to help yourself and cooperate? Don't answer yet, you'll have time to think while you're sitting in the back of my cruiser."

Cuffing Tiffany's hands, Deputy Alexander handed her off to the waiting officers. As they escorted the suspect from the room, the deputy turned to Adrian and Benji, "Gentlemen, care to join us downtown for the interrogation? I bet we'll see some fireworks when they roll on each other!"

"Cool!" Benji excitedly bounced on his toes while Mr. Monk shook his head, "Thank you but no." Case laid to rest, Adrian beamed, "I've a more important engagement back at Sugar Pine.'

~~~~~LOL~~~~~

As Adrian and Benji crossed the threshold, the detective eagerly scanned Sugar Pine's crowded lobby. Not seeing his bride or any other familiar faces, Adrian turned to his assistant and gave the youth one final assignment. "Benji, why don't you round everyone up? I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm just going to go have a few words with Sam Phillips."

"Want me to come with you?" Benji asked, his face turning cloudy.

"Stay here, son," Adrian responded. Having felt the weight of closure- the grief and rage tangled with pitiful stirrings of vindication-Adrian understood he needed to delivery this message in private. He headed for Sam's office, prepared to offer comfort to the inconsolable.

~~~~~LOL~~~~~

Summation told and questions answered, Adrian and Sam fell silent, held together by some ungraspable force, unable to say goodbye. Standing side-by-side, their eyes roaming the wall of photographs, each man lost in thought. Sam retreated into memories as he looked upon images long gone. Adrian meanwhile turned to daydream about the future- joyous times yet to come with Natalie and the children she would give him.

As if reading his thoughts, Sam roused and gave a bittersweet smile, "I bet your bride's relieved to have your full attention back on the wedding."

Adrian nodded politely, not wanting to admit that he had yet to speak with Natalie- not about the case's resolution or, weighing more urgently on Adrian's heart, about his sudden idea, a wildly crazy scheme that would surely make the wedding a family affair.

Sam sighed, lamenting, "It's been a rough week, Adrian. I'm truly sorry your time here has been far from carefree."

"It's okay Sam, my Natalie accepts that, with me, things never happen as planned." Giving into impulse, Adrian reached out and straightened a picture.

Sam also fingered a picture, a candid photo from his first wedding to Mike's mother. He gave a melancholy smile, "That day was perfect." He then turned and rested his hand on his new friend's shoulder, "Adrian, can I do anything for you and Natalie to make up for this week? Anything that would help make your wedding extra special?"

Adrian met his gaze and, seeing his earnestness, proceeded to ask a few hypothetical questions. Encouraged by Sam's generous answers, Adrian's questions soon turned straightforward. By the time he left Sam's office, Adrian's crazy idea seemed both possible and reasonable.

All he needed now was to convince Natalie.

~~~~~LOL~~~~~

By the time Adrian returned to the lobby, Benji had already gathered everyone together around the grand fireplace. The gang broke into cheers of congratulations as Adrian joined the group.

Natalie pulled him into an embrace and gleefully whispered in his ear, "Congratulations _Mister __Monk_, I knew you'd solve the case!"

Natalie released her hold and the group surrounded Adrian. He suffered their pats on the back, slightly embarrassed by the fuss. "So Benji told you?"

"Yes _detective_, what tipped you off?" The Captain laughed and then eyed the teenager, "The kid did a pretty good '_Here__'__s __what __happened__'_."

"And the hands, too!" Randy held his hands aloft and floated them in a slow circle.

"Such a gifted storyteller!" Sharona bragged, giving her son a hug.

"I'm sorry Adrian, I couldn't wait." The young assistant blushed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"It's fine, Benji." And truly it was. Case solved, Adrian had no desire to retell the details. Instead, his mind was anxiously focused on Natalie and how she might react to his proposal. He dipped his face down and whispered in her ear, "I've been thinking about the Ambrose/Jack situation. Can we talk? Alone?"

With concern showing on her face, Natalie took his arm. Offering goodbyes, she directed him away from the group, "It's a beautiful day, let's go outside." They exited the lodge and, as Adrian voiced his idea, they took a turn around the resort's manicured gardens.

When he had finished, Adrian asked, "What do you think?"

Natalie grinned, "My mom will have a fit!"

"Oh. I understand." Crestfallen, Adrian lowered his gaze and turned back towards the lodge.

Natalie stepped in front of her groom and lifted his face, "Adrian, no, that's not what I meant. I was just thinking about how Mom will react. I **love** your idea… Let's tell everyone our plans this afternoon, as soon as my folks get into town."

"Really?" Nervously excited, Adrian's heart leapt, "So you want to do this?"

"I do." Smiling, she slid her arms over his shoulders, "Remember Adrian, as long as we're together-" a soft kiss finished her sentence. Although they were out in public, Adrian forgot his shyness and returned Natalie's kiss.

With that small public display of affection, their future changed. And, so had Adrian.

* * *

A/N: Apologies for any typos in this chapter but I was anxious to post before going away for Christmas. I wish you all a wonderful holiday and a very happy New Year! :)


	16. 16 Changing Priorities

Lessons of Love

Chapter 16 Changing Priorities

Standard disclaimer: I don't own Monk.

Notes: Apologies for such a long break. I haven't been writing, a family crisis has made things really rough. – So (*sigh*), this chapter's not up to snuff, but back to our story-

To recap: Mr. Monk solved Mike Philips' murder and then, to Natalie's surprise and approval, decided to change the wedding plans. Now it's time to reveal the plans to their family and friends.

Thanks to a, t& s for all your support. xoxo

* * *

"Natalie?" Lifting his wrist, Adrian made a show of checking his watch.

"Relax sweetie," Natalie reassured. Opening the door to her room, she turned and winked at Adrian, an enigmatic grin flashing across her lips.

Following her through the open door, Adrian muttered under his breath, "I'm relaxed."

But he wasn't.

Aware that their friends and family (and also, unknown to the bride and groom, two strangers invited by Peggy Davenport) were gathering for the wedding rehearsal in Sugar Pine Lodge's reception hall, this delay, this unexpected trip upstairs in search of Natalie's cell phone, had, in fact, stirred up some anxiety. _They needed to be downstairs, sharing all the new wedding plans!_

Shutting the door, Adrian once again checked his watch. They were now officially late.

A sudden quiver in his voice betrayed his agitation. "Natalie, we need to go, everyone's waiting."

"They can wait," Natalie purred, her eyes turning predatory.

With his gaze fixed ahead, the flustered bridegroom strode past Natalie to the bureau. Natalie came up behind him, but he didn't notice. Focused on finding Natalie's cellphone, he immediately started pawing through the bachelorette-party items strewn willy-nilly across the dresser top.

As his hands sank into the pink feather boa, shadowy visions from his bachelor party began scuttling around his brain. Adrian tried to shake away these thoughts but instead, these vague images were quickly replaced with explicit thoughts of Natalie engaged in, _ahh_, 'un-Natalie-like' activities.

His distress over their lateness waned, replaced by feelings of… well, he wasn't exactly sure how he felt. Rolling a shoulder, he unconsciously tugged at his shirt collar.

Natalie uttered his name, but he was too distracted to hear her voice.

Pushing aside the feather boa, Adrian uncovered the pink, faux-fur covered handcuffs. Suddenly a whole new mix of very conflicting ideas fought for his attention. _These couldn't be real, could they?_ He picked up the restraints and discovered they were lightweight and insubstantial, nothing like his police-issue restraints. Having confirmed they were mere playthings, his thoughts turned. And slowly, ideas merged together. One particular vision suddenly crystalized and, shocked, he simultaneously paled and blushed. Fumbling the cuffs, he hastily set them aside.

Natalie lightly touched his back and playfully enunciated his name, "A-dri-an."

Alas, so distracted was he that, once again, her call for attention went unnoticed.

Consciously forcing away his daydreams, Adrian continued his search for the cellphone. He sifted through the plethora of silky undergarments that lay atop the dresser. With his hands immersed in the lingerie, and because of his gift (or curse) of noticing every detail, he couldn't help but observe that the garments were soft and delicate… and tiny …and _transparent._ Enthralled, he picked up a, a, hell he didn't even know what to call this cat's cradle of thread and miniscule scraps of fabric.

His breathing grew shallow at the realization that the actual name of this garment didn't matter. What mattered was-Natalie was going to wear this during their honeymoon_. She was going to wear this for him…_

"ADRIAN!" Natalie slid an arm around his waist and, grabbing a belt loop, spun him around.

In what has become an instinctive ballet between the lovers, Natalie's arms automatically traveled over his shoulders while Adrian's hands found their way around her waist. Not waiting for him to surface from his daydreams, or perhaps wanting to startle him _out_ of his reverie, Natalie kissed him, forceful and searing.

While his fantasy merging with reality, Adrian returned her kiss with one of his own. Forgotten was the search for Natalie's cellphone. Gone was the thought that they were expected downstairs. And unnoticed, though still clutched in his left hand, was one slinky undergarment.

Lost under her spell, he needed to pull her even closer. While his left hand tightened around her waist, his right hand slid lower, to her backside- and stopped. It took him a moment to realize, and then identify, the small rectangular item in her back pocket.

Cursed with the inability to ignore, well, _anything,_ Adrian reluctantly shied away from her lips. "Natalie, your 'missing' phone is in your pocket. Unless I'm wrong, and you know, I'm not, you already knew that. So why did you lure me to your room?"

"Okay, you busted me. I did, as you say, _lure_ you up here. I have one-" A maddening smirk graced her face, "no make that **two** really good reasons."

His dark eyes held hers, intrigued, "Hmm, two good reasons? Let's hear them."

"Well, first, I wanted to get you alone and-" She snickered, "_properly_ congratulate you for solving the case." She rose to her tiptoes and bestowed soft kisses as she said, "You're truly are a genius- so smart and clever and tenacious and-"

"That's enough." A blush crept up his neck but, in truth, he loved her praise.

"_Mr. Monk,"_ Her eyes shining,Natalie's voice was filled with awe and admiration, "you know you're amazing."

Heart filled with pride, Adrian chuckled, "Fine, I'm amazing. Now what's the second reason?"

Grin fading into seriousness, she toyed with a curl at the base of his neck. "Because you changed your mind about the wedding. Adrian Monk, you are impetuous and spontaneous and-" Her eyes wandered to his mouth for a second and her voice turned low and wanting, "irresistible."

Meeting her gaze, seeing her desire and longing, an unbidden growl rumbled in his chest. How easy it would be to pick her up and carry her to the bed, to hold her in his arms and get lost in her warmth, to listen to her sweet voice and surrender to her kisses.

And truly, after this week of a murder investigation and forced separation, they rightly deserved some time alone. Time that would let them forget the outside world and remember that love had brought them here.

Except…

Adrian ruefully said, "Nat, we need to get to the rehearsal."

Natalie wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her cheek against his chest, grumbling, "Must you remember everything?" Adrian kissed her temple and tightened their embrace as an answer. After letting several moments pass, Natalie sighed softly and released her hold.

Prying her body from his, Natalie absentmindedly reached for his hands, startling when she touched something crumpled in his left hand. "What do you have there?" Untangling it from his clenched fingers, she burst into a fit of giggles. "What are you doing with my underwear?"

"I was-" Adrian drew a blank and stammered, "I, _ahh…_" His eyes finally fell onto the dresser and the answer miraculously appeared. "I was looking for your cellphone."

Shaking the wrinkles out the garment, Natalie teased, "Well you're not going to find it in here."

Adrian snorted a laugh, "Obviously not!"

"What does that mean, _Mister_?" Natalie cocked her head, eyeing him questioningly.

"Because they're, you know-" Adrian waved his hand around, flustered.

"They're what?" Natalie smirked. "Sheer?" She held the tiny garment across her hips, "They're pretty though, yes?"

Unable to neither speak nor suppress an idiotic grin, he blithely nodded.

Taking pity on him, Natalie tossed the garment onto the dresser and led him towards the door, "We'll get back to them later. Now let's get to our '_non-rehearsal_' rehearsal."

~~~~~LOL~~~~~

Escorted his bride-to-be through the doorway, Adrian flinched when her fingers unexpectedly dug into his bicep. "Ouch!"

"Sorry, but-" Loosening her grip and rubbing his arm, Natalie heatedly murmured, "Crap! What's she up to now?"

Adrian's eyes immediately swept the room, registering everyone in attendance: Leland and TK, Sharona and Randy, Julie and Benji, Bobby and Jonathan Davenport, and lastly, Peggy Davenport, who was speaking with two individuals, a yet to be identified man, thin and elderly with curly white hair, and a woman, young and sturdy with a mass of flaming red hair .

Adrian didn't need to rely on his amazing detective skills to figure out the source of his bride's sudden agitation. Leading her toward the group, he whispered in her ear, "Easy Nat, I'm right here with you."

While smiling and greeting the group, Natalie shot a glance to Adrian, wordlessly thanking him for his support.

"Hey guys, you're late!" Leland bellowed.

Sharona looked from Adrian to Natalie, "I caught that look- what's going on?"

"We'll tell you in a minute Sharona. Pardon me." Natalie stepped toward Peggy, "Mom, what's going on?"

"Natalie, Adrian, may I introduce Kevin Nicki, **the** West Coast's premier wedding planner and Annabelle Ginger, the renowned, award-winning photographer." Peggy continued, "I know you both said you wanted a simple service, and that's wonderful._ But _I thought I'd lend a hand and enlist these professionals to do some last minute work, to help make your day a little more special."

From the corner of his eye, Adrian saw Natalie bristle. He placed his hand on the small of her back and immediately addressed Peggy, "We do appreciate the thought Peggy but, unfortunately, we won't be able to utilize their services."

Peggy's face tightened, "Why not? They're the best of the best."

Ignoring her mother's question, Natalie addressed the two professionals, "Mr. Nicki, Ms. Ginger, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. As my fiancée just stated, we won't be needing your services." She motioned toward the door, "Please send my mother a bill for your time and services. Thank you."

The room turned quiet and Natalie waited until the wedding planner and photographer departed before addressing her mother, "Mom, you had no right to interfere!"

Peggy crossly retorted, "I was just trying to enhance-"

Natalie cut her off, "No, you wanted to make things extravagant and showy." She turned to Adrian in frustration, "She just wants 'nice' pictures that'll impress her country club friends."

"That wasn't my intent. I simply wanted you to have the best possible wedding." Peggy huffed. She turned to her future son-in-law, "I even arraigned to bring your brother here."

"And that wasn't right either." Natalie shot back.

Before things escalated into a battle, Adrian knew he had to redirect the conversation. He gripped Natalie's shoulder and calmly stated, "Peggy, I'm thankful you thought of my brother – you were right, Ambrose should be included. Natalie and I talked about it and we've… changed a few things." His eyes wandered from face to face as he searched for the right words.

In that moment of silence, Natalie, eager to have the details known, excitedly interjected, "We decided to postpone the wedding until Sunday and get married back in San Francisco!"

As the room came alive with gasps and questions, Adrian turned to his bride, teasing, "Thanks for gently breaking the news, Nat."

"Quiet everyone!" Leland's voice rose above the din, "Let them speak."

With all eyes fixed on the couple, Adrian motioned for Natalie to continue but she shook her head and impishly insisted, "Go ahead, 'Mr. Diplomacy'."

Adrian unconsciously shifted a shoulder, "As I said before, I am thankful Peggy thought to include Ambrose, but," he addressed Peggy, "It's not practical to think he could come here. Even though he's been making some progress, he still has, you know, _issues. _It would be, _ahh_, you know, _cruel_ to have a driver basically kidnap him. And even though Jack suddenly appeared and could accompany him, Ambrose was still upset about making the trip. So I, _we,_ decided to bring the ceremony to him… to home."

While the wedding party looked at one another and buzzed about Jack's unexpected return and the new wedding plans, Bobby, as nicely as possible, whispered to Peggy, "I told you so."

Adrian meanwhile redirected his attention to Sharona. "I know you and Randy and Benji were going to go to San Francisco and visit for a few days before heading back to New Jersey. Would you mind coming to Ambrose's?"

"That'd be great!" Her face lighting up, Sharona laughed, "And I bet Gail would love to come too!"

Randy chimed in, "Yeah, and I could invite my mom. She always asks about you, Monk, since you saved her from that," Randy unconsciously sneered, "that _Dalton Padron_." Taking a small breath, his sunny disposition quickly returned and he asked, "Hey, Mom's still dating Sherriff Mathis- is it okay if she brings him?"

"Sure Randy, everyone's welcome." Natalie interjected.

Adrian turned to his best man, "Leland, are not going back to work until Monday, correct? You'll come to Ambrose's? Oh, and TK too?"

"You know it buddy." The Captain smirked, "One of the perks of being the boss is making the schedule."

"We'll be there with bells on." TK laughed. She then squeezed her husband's arm, "Hey, I bet some of the guys from the precinct would like to come."

"Like Joe Christie," Leland suggested.

"I'm gonna call Varla Davis!" Sharona cut in.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Peggy interrupted all the happy banter, "What about all the plans you made for here - the minister and flowers and cake? And what about Jonathan?" She turned to her son, "Are you going to be able to attend? I thought you couldn't get away."

"No, Sam Phillips gave me the weekend off." Jonathan tipped his head towards Adrian, "He'd do anything for his new friend."

Adrian smiled and nodded, "Sam** is** being very generous. He's arraigned to have a team of caterers deliver our flowers and food to Tewksbury and prepare the house. As for who will officiate, I called around and Judge Hackman said he'd gladly perform the ceremony."

"And what about the honeymoon? Are you guys going to come back here?" TK wondered aloud.

"What'd be the point? It's not like they're gonna leave their room." Sharona snickered.

Adrian squirmed uncomfortably while Natalie barked a fake laugh, "Ha ha, very funny. But actually, Sam is letting us use his vacation house in Big Sur."

"But there is one drawback. The house, unfortunately," Adrian gave a small shudder, "is right on the beach."

Julie happily cried, "A beach house?"

Bobby Davenport arched an eyebrow at his wife, "That sounds ideal, doesn't it?"

"Big Sur **is** quiet lovely," Peggy conceded, offering Natalie approving nod.

As the group continued to discuss the new details of the wedding ceremony, Julie shared a conspiratorial look with Natalie. Getting a nod of consent, Julie loudly questioned, "Hey, was there anything else you guys needed to share?"

This was it, the moment they would share their miracle, the joyous surprise that had already captured their hearts. Adrian looked to Natalie, his unguarded emotions swimming in tears.

The wedding party fell silent, the air thick with anticipation.

Looping one arm through Adrian's, Natalie placed her free hand on her still-flat belly and smiled, "This isn't exactly 'wedding related', but-"

~~~~~LOL~~~~~

"Even though tonight was fun," Natalie snickered as she pushed open the door to her room, "I'm so glad it's over."

Closing the door behind him, savoring the stillness, Adrian leaned against the wall and murmured, "Finally some quiet."

The silence _was_ welcome. After having revealed Natalie's pregnancy, they had been surrounded, besieged, and overwhelmed. Both Natalie and Adrian endured tearful congratulations and wise words of advice, too many kisses (Thank God Adrian had some emergency wipes), rough pats on the back and heartfelt embraces, and, thanks to Randy Disher, one disturbingly affectionate bear-hug/kiss combination.

When that commotion finally calmed, the wedding party moved from the rehearsal hall to the lodge's restaurant, where the questions and advice and well wishes continued anew over dinner. With a multiple course meal and after dinner drinks, coffee and desserts, the night seemed endless. It wasn't till now, almost eleven o'clock, that the group said their final goodnights and let the happy couple slip away.

Enjoying the silence, Adrian remained in the room's small entranceway, mentally clearing away the day's events.

Natalie meanwhile slipped into the bathroom. She left the door open and called out to Adrian, "I'll just be a second." Gathering her toiletries together, she emerged promptly and joined him by the door, "Okay, let's go."

Adrian gave her a puzzled look and Natalie announced, "I'm spending the night with you...If that's okay."

"Of course, but-" He smiled, his eyes darting towards the bed, "but don't forget you pajamas."

With her fingers sliding over the days' worth of stubble that roughened his chin, Natalie grew serious, "I won't be needing them."

"Nat, do you …?" Adrian's eyes widened, "I mean, why?"

"Because," Natalie took his hand and, lacing her fingers with his, stated simply, "You're not the only one who can change their mind."

~~~~~LOL~~~~~

Later, after their breathing slowed and heartbeats calmed, Adrian spooned around Natalie, sated and sleepy. While his beloved quickly dropped off into a bottomless sleep, Adrian hovered on the edge, not ready to let go of this day, cherishing the perfection of this moment_. This was how it was meant to be. _

Sliding his hand to Natalie's belly, Adrian's thoughts drifted. As images of the future filled his heart, he happily gave into sleep, knowing_-_ _This is how it would be, forevermore._

* * *

A/N: Don't know when they'll be posted, but Chapter 17 brings us back to San Francisco and Chapter 18, finally, the wedding.


	17. 17 Home

Lessons of Love

Chapter 17 Home

Standard disclaimer: I don't own Monk.

Notes: Okay, time to get back to San Francisco! We're finally nearing the wedding (yeah!) but not without a bit of drama first ;)

Sorry for any typos-after reworking this over multiple times, it's time to quit obsessing & just post.

A great big thank you to everyone who reviewed and PM'd, your support has been so wonderful! ~Also, thanks MonkNat08 for the reminder to include the family's reactions to Natalie's condition. I'll try and include some in the next chapters. :)

* * *

For Natalie, Adrian and Julie, the journey home was gleeful and lively, a stark contrast to last week's trip out to Lake Tahoe. Eager conversation about tomorrows wedding erased the distresses and troubles of the previous week and restored their joyfulness. The miles rolled by quickly and, as if by magic, they were soon at the city limits.

To their shocked delight, San Francisco had turned picture postcard. With the sky cerulean blue and the flowering trees alit with blossoms, winter had given way to an early spring. Traveling the last few miles home, Natalie and Julie pointed to this and that, oohing and ahhing, marveling at all the vivid colors. Adrian meanwhile fell silent, his heart warmed by the girls' excitement and comforted by familiar sights.

As soon as Natalie parked the car in their driveway, Julie excitedly grabbed her bag from the floorboard and spilled from the backseat, "Yeah we're home!" Unhooking the hanging garment bags that contained her and Natalie's dresses and Adrian's suit, she abandoned the slower moving adults and raced to the house.

While Natalie unbuckled her seatbelt, Adrian remained motionless, his eyes riveted on the house_. No, not house…this was their__** home. **_Although he naturally had long since memorized the minutest of details, Adrian felt something unexpected as he looked at the front porch that needed a fresh paint job, the windows that needed washing and the front shrubbery that needed to be trimmed.

Today he felt an inexplicable want to spruce up the home's exterior…with his own hands.

Of course he_ always_ wanted things neat and clean; it was a compulsion he had lived with, grudgingly accepted and, as of late, tried to tame.

But before today, Adrian had been a firm believer in hiring outside help, professional tradespeople, to tackle particularly unpleasant tasks. After all, what **was** the allure for homeowners in doing these messy jobs themselves? From having read a stack of baby-preparedness books, he now recognized it was a phenomenon called 'nesting' and he, to his shocked surprise, had willingly fallen victim.

He, Adrian Monk, _wanted_ to tackle these dirty jobs!

Although he would, of course, need protective gear- gloves and coveralls and safety glasses and-

Natalie's voice brought him from his revelry, "Glad to be home, honey?" Eyes aglow, Adrian nodded, unable to verbalize the enormity of his shifting emotions. Smiling in return, Natalie reached over and unclasped his seatbelt. "How about we go in then?"

Opening his door, Adrian startled when Natalie popped the car's trunk and called out, "Let's get our bags first."

Adrian joined her at the back of the car, "Nat, we're leaving again tomorrow. Why don't we just leave the luggage in the trunk?"

Natalie reached into the trunk and turned a bag upright. "Sweetie it's like 75 degrees and we're going to be going to a **beach house!** We need to swap out our flannels and snow pants for t-shirts and shorts!"

"Oh, yeah!" Adrian unenthusiastically replied, aware that Natalie would undoubtedly insist he wear shorts and go barefoot on the beach.

His negativity quickly dissolved though when Natalie, her eyes crinkled with joy, happily started singing, "_Beach Baby, Beach Baby, give me your hand, give me something that I can remember-"_ * Natalie held her hand out with a flourish and Adrian, shaking his head in amusement, handed her her lightweight overnight bag. She continued to hum as she practically skipped to the house and he followed his bride, dutifully lugging the heavier bags.

Julie was just coming down the staircase from her bedroom as Adrian and Natalie began their ascent. She stepped aside to let them pass and offered, "I'll get lunch started while you two get yourselves situated."

"Thanks angel, that'd be wonderful." Natalie called as she followed Adrian into their bedroom. Dropping her small bag on a chair by the doorway, she pulled her suitcase from Adrian's hand and tossed it on the bed. Within seconds she was gleefully removing her heavy sweaters and flannel-lined pants, "Sun and surf, here we come!"

Adrian gently placed his suitcase at the foot of the bed and stared in disbelief at Natalie's wild repacking. As she squashed, rolled and flattened her skirts and shorts and blouses, he lamented, "Natalie, all your clothes will be wrinkled!"

Tossing a pair of sandals into the bag, she zipped it closed and knowingly chuckled, "Hey, all yours are going to be wrinkled too!"

"Highly unlikely." Adrian scoffed, methodically buffing out a microscopic smudge on the suitcase's buckle.

Natalie sidled over, grinning, "I guarantee they'll wrinkle." Turning to face him, she squeezed between Adrian and the bed and playfully plopped onto his still-closed suitcase. She looked up at him with a wicked smile, "That's what'll happen when they're lying in a pile on the floor next to mine."

"Natalie hush." Adrian admonished, glancing at the open door.

Natalie teased, "Julie can't hear, she's downstairs." Taking his hands, she smirked, "What happened to that bold, spontaneous man from Lake Tahoe?"

Taking Natalie's teasing as both a challenge and invitation, Adrian took a step back, tugging her to her feet. Keeping ahold of her hands, he wrapped his arms around her back, trapping her in his embrace. Barely smiling, his eyes drifted from her eyes to her parted lips. When he raised his eyes again, his gaze was raw and direct and wanting.

Natalie went still, color rising in her cheeks, her breath catching. The air was tense between them, crackling with anticipation. He dipped his face, his eyelids dropping, their lips hovering ever so close-

"Hey folks!" Floating up from the kitchen, Julie's voice broke the silence, "Ten minutes till lunch."

Adrian blinked several times and, with his face relaxing and his eyes twinkling happily, kissed her forehead. Loosening his grip, he puckishly growled, "Go downstairs woman, you're distracting me from packing."

"Fine, but-" Natalie slid from his arms, huffing dramatically, "let me just nudge you along."

She quickly raided both the closet and dresser, stacking his lightweight shirts and khakis on the bed. Pointedly placing his only pair of cargo shorts on top of the pile (shorts she had forced him to purchase and were, as of yet, still unworn), she gave his a quick kiss, "Okay, I'm leaving. Don't dawdle."

Left alone, Adrian methodically unpacked, putting away his winter clothes with care. When the suitcase was finally empty, he hesitated, suddenly feeling hot. _It's not really empty._

Adrian drew his burning fingers along the zipper that secured an inner compartment. Inside was Sharona's 'pre-wedding' gift, something Adrian wanted to divulge to Natalie last night but, for some unnamable reason, hadn't. Instead, when they retired to his room, his planned speech simply dissolved on his tongue. Forgetting both past and future, he had freely given in to that moment- to her warm embrace and eager kisses, her touch stirring a hunger that, as they joined together in the tangled sheets, softened to an unrushed tenderness.

Adrian gasped, suddenly realizing _he had acted spontaneously!_

Natalie's voice, calling him downstairs, yanked him from the memories of last night and back to the task at hand. He grabbed the cargo shorts and, in the spirit of being bold and impulsive, hurriedly packed his suitcase, wrinkles be damned! Lifting the bag off the bed and placing it by the door, he bound down the staircase. With no set plan in mind, he excitedly wondered where today, the last day of their engagement, might lead.

~~~~~LOL~~~~~

TK Stottlemeyer was admittedly annoyed.

With her husband downstairs in his home office on the phone, she grumbled under her breathe as she unpacked her suitcase, "He was _supposed_ to have the rest of the weekend off. Damn it, I can't believe he has to work."

When TK finished unpacking both her and Leland's bags, she headed downstairs. Veering off into the kitchen to make lunch, she was happily surprised to find Leland leaning into the refrigerator. Sneaking up behind him, she gave him a playful slap, "I hope this means you're 'off the clock'."

Straightening upright, the Captain yelped, "I wasn't working." Closing the refrigerator door, he grinned sheepishly, "Actually, I'm working on a special project. A surprise for the wedding."

"Do tell." TK, intrigued, led her husband over to the kitchen table.

As the Captain explained his plan, TK sat quietly, enraptured. When he finished, she stroked his face, completely pleased, "You really are the best Best Man."

Remembering how encouraging Adrian had been when Leland and TK's engagement hit a rough patch, a smile formed under Leland's mustache. "Well, I learned from the best."

~~~~~LOL~~~~~

After enjoying Julie's simple yet satisfying lunch, Adrian and Natalie stood side by side at the kitchen sink, sedately doing dishes. With 'the cook' banished to the living room, lounging in front of the TV, the couple lapsed into a comfortable silence, Adrian washing and Natalie drying, their hands touched every time he passed her an item.

Distracted by a blur of pink, Adrian raised his eyes from his task and looked out the window. Caught in a gust of wind were flower petals from the pink flowering cherry, a tree Mitch and Natalie had planted in the backyard to celebrate Julie's birth.

As Adrian watched the petals scatter, he remembered how, as a boy, he had sat in his pitifully nondescript bedroom (alone, of course) looking out the window. Every spring the backyard in Tewksbury had been awash with color- a saucer magnolia towering above a blanket of blue muscari, a verdant lawn bordered by a hedge of bridal-wreath spirea and scattered tufts of bleeding hearts, hyacinth, crocus and narcissus.

Alas, Adrian was aware these flowers, faithfully tended by a helpful neighbor after Jack deserted the family, were all planted when the house was originally built. Not one thing had been planted in remembrance for the Monk boys.

"Adrian?" Natalie gently tugged a plate from his hand.

Pulling his eyes from the window, seeing her loving gaze, Adrian knew. He needed to make tomorrow's ceremony perfect for Natalie.

And to do that, he had but one option.

~~~~~LOL~~~~~

After placing a small overnight bag and his garment bag containing his wedding suit into the backseat, Adrian looked over the sedan's hood, "Natalie, you know you don't have to drive me. I **can** take a taxi."

"It's not a problem." As Adrian settled into the passenger seat, Natalie opened the door and slid into the driver's seat, saying, "Besides, I'd love to see your brother." Clicking her seatbelt and starting the engine, she chuckled, "And maybe I'm a little curious about what Sam Philips' caterers are doing to Ambrose's house."

"Oh, so you're going to snoop?" Adrian teased.

Her eyes focused on the road ahead, Natalie exclaimed, "I am not a snoop!"

"Hmm, unless I'm wrong, and, you know, I'm not, yesterday in Lake Tahoe you said you wanted to be surprised." Adrian smugly reminded her.

Lightheartedly debating about surprises and surprise-alerts, the couple soon found their way to Tewksbury. As they turned onto Ambrose's street, Natalie became serious. "Adrian, are you sure you want to do this alone? I can stay and help."

Adrian remained silent, momentarily distracted as they approached the blue Tudor- style house. Parked in the driveway were two white vans, both bearing the 'Sugar Pine Lodge' logo. Adrian's heart leapt when he noticed that the front yard was freshly mowed, the rickety swing set moved to a neighbor's yard, and the porch tastefully decorated with ribbons and flower arrangements.

Once they parked by the curb, Adrian turned back to Natalie, "No, I can handle this. You should spend the day with Julie- she's not home much since college."

Not wanting to worry her, Adrian left unsaid his fear that, if he didn't stay the night, Jack would somehow ruin the wedding - either by disappearing or, under the guise of celebrating, his over-indulging in his love of bourbon.

Dropping his eyes, Adrian reached over and lightly palmed her belly, "Enjoy your 'girls only' night, Nat."

Placing her hand atop his, she sighed happily, "It amazes me how sure you are the baby's a girl."

"It's a gift," Adrian smirked, leaning over to give her a soft kiss before withdrawing his hand and unbuckling his seatbelt. Exiting the car, he opened the back door and reached in for his luggage. Head inside the car, he didn't notice the front door of the house opening.

Natalie came around and leaned against the car, studying his back. "Seriously though, call me if you want me to come back. I can even bring Julie. This is a lot to deal with- there's the house and yard, the food and flowers." Her eyes drifted towards the home and her voice softened, "There's your brother-" then hardened, "and your father."

His back to the house, Adrian straightened, the overnight bag weighing down his right shoulder and the garment bag clasped in his left hand. He closed the car door using his elbow, his brow suddenly furrowed, "Ambrose will be fine, but Jack? I don't know -"

Touching his arm, she whispered, "No Adrian. They're coming toward us."

He turned; Ambrose and Jack were coming down the walkway.

Adrian's chest tightened, his emotions suddenly skirmishing. He couldn't help but feel pride as he watched his brother, albeit a bit hesitantly, venture out of the house. However, since he hadn't seen or spoken to Jack since that Christmas visit almost five years ago, he felt not only a swell of excitement and anxiety but also, he had to admit, a bit of resentment.

Still ten feet away, Ambrose paused and raised his hand timidly, "Hey brother." His eyes then darted to Natalie and, with his face completely lighting up, lurched forward and closed the distance quickly. "Natalie, salutations and congratulations!"

Natalie gave him an enthusiastic hug, "Ambrose, I'm so happy to see you!"

While Ambrose and Natalie stood arm in arm cheerfully chattered about the wedding and his being outside, Adrian and Jack shared an awkward hello and, as Adrian juggled his luggage, attempted, then quickly terminated, a clumsy one-armed hug.

Father and son fell into a scattered conversation, jumping from the wedding (_tomorrow,_ _right here at the house!)_ to Jack's truck driving (_yep, I'm_ _still doing the long hauls)_ to Jack's health (_doing great,_ _just some minor aches and pains_) to Adrian's also looking well _(I am well…I'm happy)._

Five lost years covered in less than two minutes, their give-and-take came to a grinding halt. Unnerved by the silence, Adrian fidgeted and shifted his shoulder.

Although her attention was on Ambrose, in her peripheral vision Natalie saw Adrian's restlessness. She quickly steered her and Ambrose's conversation to a close, promising to continue their talk tomorrow. She then turned to face Adrian, her hardened eyes and stilted expression saying '_okay, I'm ready to meet him. I'll try and be nice, but, since I know how he mistreated you, no promises._'

Although he had a sense of her sudden fury, Adrian was happy he could not read Natalie's exact thoughts, fearing he might be scarred by the condemnations and obscenities she undoubtedly wanted to hurl at Jack. And yes, she was most likely right- Jack most likely hadn't changed and was probably still a self-centered, narcissistic 'b'…_ bastard_.

Yet Adrian held on to a small flicker of hope. Maybe Jack's return signified he was, at long last, ready to be a father. And in an odd twist of fate, as Adrian suffered both the intense joys and crushing fears of impending fatherhood, he realized he finally wanted Jack back in his life. (Although** why** he was ready to accept Jack was an inscrutable mystery; it was obviously **not** for guidance or advice- Lord knows Jack was not a parental role model.)

In the mere moment Adrian held Natalie's gaze, he wordlessly acknowledged her anger, thanked her for being his protector, and pleaded for her restraint and patience. She gave an imperceptible nod and looped her arm through his, her jaw hardening.

Adrian's voice was gravely, solemn, "Nat, I'd like you to meet Jack. And-" Tilting his face up, heart full of pride, he beamed, "Jack, this is Natalie Teeger, my betrothed."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Jack smiled easily and held his hand out, only to retract it in embarrassment when she unflinchingly ignored it. Natalie remained silent and Jack, with forced enthusiasm, offered, "I've heard so much about you."

"You have? That's strange, considering you haven't spoken to Adrian in years." Natalie growled though clenched teeth, her fingers tightening around Adrian's bicep.

The Monk brothers exchanged a look while the color drained from Jack's face. Mired in an excruciatingly awkward silence, Jack cleared his throat and shot a look to his eldest son.

Ambrose sprang into action, stammering, "Natalie, I'm sorry, that's my fault. When Dad came home I told him about Adrian and… you..."

"Ambrose, it's okay." Adrian gently interrupted. Staring directly at Jack, he diplomatically ventured, "We all have a lot of catching up to do- it'll take time…and everything's exponentially chaotic right now because of the wedding."

Ambrose interrupted, "Actually Adrian, the wedding preparations seem to be going quiet smoothly. The caterers showed up early this morning, 7:AM to be exact. All day it's been a nonstop whirlwind of activity." Eagerly focusing in on his future sister-in-law, he waved a hand towards the house, "Natalie, did you want to come in and see?"

"No thanks, I want to be surprised," she smirked, playfully bumping her hip against Adrian's. She then reached out and gently pried the garment bag from Adrian's hand, passing it over to Ambrose, "But why don't you take Adrian inside and show him what they've done?"

Holding the bag reverently, Ambrose turned, obviously anxious to return the safety of the house. "Come on Adrian."

Adrian's mouth fell open to protest but Natalie grasped his now empty hand and tugged him sideways, murmuring, "Go on, Sweetie. I'd like to have a few words with Jack. In private."

_In private? _Adrian took a small sidestep, shielding Natalie from Jack and Ambrose's curious eyes, and cocked an eyebrow, "Natalie?"

"It'll be okay, I swear. I just want to have a little chat." She winked, whispering, "I promise I won't kill him."

He rolled his eyes, "Of course not. I'd, you know, know you were _the guy_ and be forced to arrest you." She gave a small snicker in agreement and they both fell silent_. God, he did not want to say goodbye_. He shrugged and lamely murmured, "Anyway-"

"Anyway." She repeated, taking a deep breath. "Go on inside and," Natalie smiled and placed her free hand above his heart, her eyes misting over, "I'll see you tomorrow, _Mr. Monk_."

Already imagining Natalie in her wedding dress, promising to love him forevermore, his heart was a wild bird, fluttering in his chest. He rested his hand atop hers and tears found their way to his eyes.

Oblivious to their surroundings, he stooped down and lightly kissed her lips. As he leaned away, he whispered, his voice quivering and husky, "I'll be counting the minutes."

"I know you will," She smirked. After a moment, their smiles faded; it was time.

Natalie slid her arms up around his neck and they folded together, murmuring vows of love and devotion. But while saying their final goodbye, Adrian's arms only tightened, unwilling to let her go. Natalie rubbed his back, whispering, "Until tomorrow." Withdrawing from his embrace, she smiled encouragingly, "Now go inside and make sure everything's level and even."

Too choked up to return her banter, he nodded. Blind to Jack and Ambrose, Adrian silently repeated her words as a mantra- _until tomorrow, until tomorrow_, _until tomorrow_- as he headed straight for the house.

Ambrose quickly nodded farewell to Natalie and was immediately at Adrian's heels, garment bag flapping behind him. Eyes ahead and unspeaking, the brothers strode up the walkway and across the front porch.

It wasn't until they passed through the open door that Ambrose looked back and questioned, "Should we wait for Dad?"

With his eyes quickly adjusting from the bright sunlight, Adrian mutely scanned the foyer, completely in awe.

White miniature lights woven through garlands of ribbon, hydrangea and baby's breath radiated a soft glow while a scattering of arrangements comprised of orchids, sweet peas and lilies of the valley sweetly scented the air. The room was warm and welcoming and elegantly beautiful.

It was, alas, almost perfect. Adrian sighed, ruefully noticing the floral arrangements had flowers grouped in odd numbers and at different heights.

"Adrian?" Ambrose prodded, gingerly touching the door.

Distractedly wondering where the caterers were so he could ask them to fix the flowers, Adrian stepped next to his brother. Without a glance outside, he decisively closed the front door, unable to hold back an impetuous laugh, "Nope, he's on his own."

~~~~~LOL~~~~~

*Music trivia- The song Natalie was singing, "Beach Baby", a quintessential California surf tune, was written by British songwriter John Carter & his wife Gillian Shakespeare and recorded by the UK one-hit-wonder band **The First Class.**

A/N: Sorry to keep delaying the wedding but we first need to deal with Jack's return. So next chapter we'll see if Jack survives Natalie's 'chat' and then, lol, we'll spend the night with the Monk men.


	18. 18 An Unexpected Gift

Lessons of Love

Chapter 18 An Unexpected Gift

Standard disclaimer: I don't own Monk.

Notes: Sorry for the delay and many many thanks for reading!... After uploading this chapter, I noticed FF is acting goofy, deleating punctuation and running words together. Sorry if I missed any corrections.

To recap, it's the afternoon before the wedding and Natalie is just about to leave Adrian at his childhood home in Tewksbury with Jack and Ambrose.

* * *

Logically, she knew her feelings were silly. After all, this_ wasn't_ goodbye; they were getting married tomorrow at 1:PM (or, as Adrian referred to it 1 O O).But as Natalie watched Adrian and his brother stride toward the house, she felt bereft, an unprecedented sadness filling her heart.

It was not until Jack Monk moved into her line of vision did she realize the real cause of her dismay. Adrian was going to spend the night under the same roof as the man who made his childhood a hellish nightmare…. And she wouldn't be there to protect him.

Stonily staring at Jack, lurid thoughts swarmed her mind_. _She imagined her right hand flying across his cheek and snapping his head askew, her knee rising up sharply, sending him to the ground writhing in tears, her feet brutally thudding against his ribs and back while he curled tight, trying in vain to protect himself.

But as clear as these images of abuse were, she didn't conjure his voice, his pleas for mercy or whimpers of pain. No, in her fantasy she was too busy shouting, howling about his past atrocities and cursing him with obscenities reserved for only the most loathsome.

"Natalie?" Jack's voice, gravely and oddly familiar, shook her from her vengeful daydream. As she gave him the once over, Jack did the unthinkable. He rolled his shoulder and threaded his fingers together.

Natalie shuddered, unable to ignore it- the similarities. The same stance and mannerisms, the unruly curls, the jawline shadowed with stubble, the same dark, haunted eyes….

Her anger wavered and then tempered; a white-hot blade plunged into icy waters. Natalie grudgingly accepted that, despite her feelings, this man was still Adrian's father. If he wanted to give Jack another chance, she had to be open and supportive.

Jack cleared his throat, "So what's it gonna be, Natalie?" He steepled his fingers and rocked back on his heels, "Hit me? Or curse me out?

"Neither, although," With the menacing thoughts still fresh in her mind, she raised an eyebrow and snickered, "I confess I'm resisting the urge to do both.

Obviously relieved, Jack chuckled, "Resistance is admirable, Natalie." Waving his hand in the air, he intoned,'We gain the strength of the temptation we resist Ralph Waldo Emerson.'"

Struck speechless, Natalie's stomach clenched. _What!_ _He gleefully recited a quote about resisting temptation? The man who, because of a stupid fortune cookie, deserted his family?_ _What an ass!_

Clueless to her resurging animosity, Jack stepped forward and asked, "So we're good then?"

Crossing her arms across her chest, her eyes narrowed, "No Jack, we're not 'good'. I need to tell you something." Toeing the ground, she frowned, "It should come as no surprise that I'm, ahh, that I,' Her words sputtered away as images of Adrian's childhood flashed through her mind. She suddenly looked up, eyes blazing, "I can't even say how much I, I _abhor_ how you treated Adrian… And Ambrose."

With her hands unconsciously balling into fists and her agitated breathing causing her nostrils to flare, she was the embodiment of rage, barely holding her composure. Natalie stepped uncomfortably close to Jack and snarled, "How any parent could..." Her jaw snapped shut and she swallowed a low growl, her blood boiling.

Afraid of what might happen if she lost control (after all, she _had_ killed a man before), Natalie took a step back. Biting the inside of her cheek, she silently counted to ten.

"Natalie, I'm sorry," Jack winced, holding his hands up in surrender. "Believe me, I know I was a horrible father. No excuses- I was selfish and irresponsible and ill-deposed to be a parent. But," He dropped his hands and shrugged, "I can't change the past. I said I'm sorry, what else do you want me to do?"

Natalie shook her head and suddenly pointed her finger at him, her extended index finger dangerously close to his face. "First off, apologies should go to Adrian and Ambrose, not me." She dropped her hand and, as if talking to herself and not him, grumbled, "But you're right, you can't change the past."

Jack waited quietly while Natalie took several deep breaths, calming herself. After a silence that seemingly stretched out forever, Natalie gritted her teeth, resigned, "I guess what I need to say is… since Adrian is willing to give you another chance, I'm going to keep an open mind."

"Okay. Not exactly a glowing endorsement, but I'll take it." Jack held out a hand, "So, truce?"

Glancing toward the closed front door of the house, her heart unsure if she was helping or betraying Adrian, Natalie reluctantly clasped his hand, "Truce."

While still holding her hand, Jack asked hopefully, "So this means you're okay with me attending the wedding? I'm not banished to the, the _attic?"_

"Yes, you're invited. But," Her grip snapped tight, a steel trap.

"But what?" He inhaled sharply, his fingers turning white from the tension.

Tilting her head, Natalie's blue eyes turned icy cold as she squared her shoulders. "I need you to understand one thing, Jack."

Even to his untrained eye, Jack recognized it. _**The Look**_. He gulped loudly, "I'm listening."

Her voice turned eerily quiet, "If you ever hurt him again, you'll wish to God you were never born. Understand?"

Sweat appearing on his brow, Jack gave an imperceptive nod.

Natalie immediately released his hand and returned to her car, unconsciously rubbing her palm against her side. Settling into the driver's seat, she slid on her sunglasses and turned the ignition but, on a whim, stayed put. She watched Jack trudge up the walkway, his gait hesitant, as if he were walking on broken glass.

_Or, more likely, broken memories._

The slouch in Jack's shoulders brought an unexpected mistiness to Natalie's eyes. She held on to the steering wheel, fighting off the outlandish urge to dash after him and, as she had done for Adrian hundreds of times, run a comforting hand across his back. 'I don't think so,' she muttered aloud, sighing in relief when Jack disappeared behind the front door.

Before leaving, Natalie hoped to catch one last glimpse of Adrian and gave the house one final look. The windows were, unfortunately, empty. She was however gladdened to see that, with the front porch festively decorated and all the window curtains drawn open, the building had shed its dour mournfulness. It had been transformed into a warm, welcoming home.

She drove away calm, the shimmering blue sky whispering, _don't worry, everything's going to be alright._

~LOL~

Honestly, he wasn't curious, he didn't want to spy. But as Adrian went upstairs to put his bags away, his highly attuned detective skills naturally took over.

With all the bedroom doors open, he couldn't help but notice the familiar slippers tucked under the bed in the master bedroom. Ambrose had, after years of continuing to occupy his cramped childhood bedroom, finally appropriated their parent's bedroom_. Good for you, Ambrose!_

And what of Jack? A glance through another open door indicated that he had been relegated to the guest room. _Wow, this was really big!_

Adrian continued down the hall to 'his' bedroom, pausing in the doorway. _Sigh. _This seemed to be the only room in the house Ambrose had **not** changed. Forcing away the stifling memories that lived inside these four walls, he hung his suit in the empty closet and placed his bag on the narrow, single bed.

Voices outside drew him across the room, to the window. As expected, the magnolia and spirea and narcissus were in full bloom and the grass, a vibrant green. And, Adrian was pleased to see, the crew from Sugar Pine Lodge appeared to be just finishing up with the preparations_. God, it's nearly perfect! _

Adrian surveyed the caterers' work, excitedly memorizing the details: the grassy path strewn with magnolia petals running between rows of, _damn it!,_ **almost** perfectly spaced chairs, the white pergola bedecked with ribbons and flowers under which they would recite their vows, small tables set along the yard's perimeter (presumably to hold refreshments) and, in the far corner, squares of parquet tiles assembled into a temporary dance floor.

Knowing the backyard** would** be perfect after he aligned the chairs and picked up the flower petals, his heart soared. The eager groom bolted across his room and dashed down the staircase. Finding the foyer empty, he called out for his brother, "Ambrose?"

"In here," Came the reply from the living room.

Crossing the threshold, Adrian was unprepared. "_Wow!"_

Between the rearranged furniture and the wedding decorations- ribbons of tulle and flowers swathed the chandelier and draped the fireplace mantle- the room was bright and cheery and completely unrecognizable. Moving to the room's center, Adrian stopped and turned in a slow circle, eyes flitting about.

Despite all the changes Adrian was gratified to see that, on the wall by the window, Ambrose had left a grouping of family pictures. Among the photos was Adrian and Trudy's wedding picture_. That was a perfect day._ Warmth flooded Adrian's heart as he heard Trudy's voice, '_I'm glad you're happy Adrian, that's all I've ever wanted_.'

Adrian roused from his revelry when Ambrose gleefully asked, "Adrian, what do you think of this?" He motioned to a small, silk-draped table which held several items: a Guest Sign-In book, a petite centerpiece consisting of candles and flowers, and a framed picture of Natalie and Adrian. In the photo, the happy couple was standing arm-in-arm before a snowy mountain.

Approaching the display, Adrian grinned, "Hey, that picture was taken in Lake Tahoe! How did you get it?"

Ambrose nodded to the corner; an antique writing desk held a high-tech computer, partially hidden behind a riotous flower arrangement. "From Julie- she emailed several photos to me last night and I printed that out on my printer." Adrian shook his head in wonder and Ambrose gushed, "The internet is amazing- it's the agoraphobic's best friend... You really should get on line too Adrian, it opens up so many doors."

"Like Julie's slumber party," Adrian snickered, shaking his head in amusement. Ambrose frowned in confusion and Adrian gave him a brief synopsis of the six way killer- FBI fiasco. He happily concluded, "On the rare occasion I need information from the World Wide Internet Computer Web," He reached down and lovingly straightened the photo, smiling, "Natalie gets it."

Shyly eyeing his brother, Ambrose stammered, "Adrian? I want to let you know how much I… I appreciate you rearranging your wedding plans. I know you don't like change…or this house. So thank you for coming home, for letting me take part in your special day."

"I, _ahh_, no problem, I'm glad to be home, with you." A blush crept up Adrian's neck; he had to confess. "But I'm, you know, sorry that we," His gaze faltered, "I mean,_** I, **_didn't initially make an effort to include you."

"What about including me?" Jack asked, unexpectedly standing in the doorway.

Not having heard the front door open or close, the startled brothers abruptly spun around, bumping in to each other. Ambrose happily exclaimed, "Dad!"

Adrian meanwhile remained mute, distractedly looking for a black eye…or a split lip…or evidence of Natalie's handprint on Jack's cheek. Seeing no damage, Adrian was relieved. And, strangely disappointed.

Noticing Adrian curious eyes, Jack turned his face, showing his left cheek then his right, smirking, "Yep, I'm still in one piece."

"Oh, I knew you'd be unscathed," Ambrose insisted.

'_I didn't,'_ Adrian mumbled to himself.

Casting his gaze about the room, Jack said, "They did a real nice job, didn't they?" The brothers nodded, murmuring in agreement. When they fell silent, Jack crossed the room, the lines on his face etching deeper, "Adrian, I'll cut right to the chase- do **you** want me at your wedding? I'd love to attend, but the decision is yours."

"Do **I...**want **you…** at the wedding? "Adrian enunciated every word, stalling.

Faced with his son's obvious indecision, Jack added, "I already promised your bride I'd be on my best behavior." He raised his right hand, "Hand to-"

"To God?" Adrian interrupted, stifling a snort as images of Jack Jr. flew through his mind. Returning his attention to his father, he sobered, lifting an eyebrow, "What _did _Natalie say?"

"I'll let her give you the specifics, let's just say we've reached détente." Jack voice turned hopeful, "So, what'd ya say?"

Adrian's gaze momentarily darted through the doorway to the liquor cabinet in the dining room, his countenance darkening. "Let's see how tonight goes, okay?"

"Fair enough," Jack murmured, nodding. Although hurt registered in his eyes, he asked brightly, "Have you been out to the backyard yet? It looks great."

"I concur, it's splendid. Although," Ambrose sheepishly shrugged, "I am ambivalent about those magnolia petals left scattered in the grass."

"I'm not!" Adrian laughed, "C'mon you two, let's go outside." He herded his brother and father towards the kitchen, not realizing that his little request would instigate the unexpected. A day of togetherness and reconciliation.

~LOL~

It had been a long day and Adrian was bone weary_. Who knew bending over and picking up 1000 flower petals would be so tiring?_ So while Ambrose and Jack cleared the dinner dishes and retreated to the kitchen, the groom remained seated, elbows resting on the dining room table.

Their muffled voices lulling him into a trance, Adrian stared blankly into the living room. With his mind somewhere between reality and a dream state, the day's events and memories from the past wandered together: First Ambrose, in the backyard, busily fussing over a wrinkle in a tablecloth, then growing younger, a child methodically setting the table, fretful if denied this privilege. Now Jack, on bended knee, laughing as he used a tape measure to accurately space the chairs fading to Jack fifty years past, again on bended knee, laughing as he tried to coax his two sons into a kiddie wading pool.

To this day Adrian still regretted his refusal. If he had shown some bravery, Ambrose surely would have followed and, perhaps, the rest of their childhood might have been altered. He sighed aloud, _why didn't he just take the leap and trust his father?_

"What's the matter?" Jack asked, reentering the dining room.

Ambrose was one step behind their father, carrying a serving tray of coffee, cups, sugar and creamers. With a clatter he dropped the tray on the table, "Oh no, did we forget something?"

Adrian shook his head, "No, everything's fine," He stopped, realizing that while the wedding preparations were complete, he **had** forgotten something. _Not just 'something', only the most important thing!_ Reaching for a coffee mug, a crooked grin shot across his face and he chucked aloud.

Sliding into their seats, Jack and Ambrose exchanged puzzled looks. Jack reached for his coffee, asking, "What's so funny?"

"When you're done," Adrian motioned to their drinks, impatient for them to get situated. He fidgeted as they sugared and stirred their coffees, held his breath waiting for their spoons to get set aside.

As he waited, he realized how much easier this had been yesterday. After all, all he did was stand behind Natalie, hand on her back, and happily accept congratulations. But today he was facing his family alone, and truthfully, he was unsure how to word his announcement.

Jack and Ambrose finally settled, falling dead silent. It was time to tell them.

With their complete attention on his next statement, Adrian let out the breath he'd been holding. "I have some news… wonderful news. I, I mean, Nat and I, we're..." He suddenly faltered, helpless, remembering how he felt upon learning about this amazing, unexpected blessing…the unbound joy and elation….the uncontrollable, all engulfing love. Adrian's gaze drifted from his father to his brother, his words stuck in his chest.

Ambrose reached over and touched his arm, worried, "Adrian?"

Corralling his emotions, he shook his head, _I'm fine._ His voice returned, as did his smile. "Natalie and I are expecting."

Jack's mouth dropped open and Ambrose filled the silence, stammering, "Expecting? A, a baby?"

"Holy crap...I mean, _cow_!" Jack laughed, spilling his coffee on the pristine tablecloth. Ambrose immediately darted into the kitchen for cleaning supplies, returning in record time.

Taking the cleanser from his brother, Adrian scrubbed at Jack's spill. Eyes focused on his task, he enjoyed the disbelief in their voices while answering the barrage of questions: Yes, she really was pregnant, ten weeks along.- God yes, he was completely thrilled and, no offense Jack but, thanks to Natalie's support and having had Julie in his life, he believed he _was_ both ready and able to be a good father.-Oh yes, Julie's delighted, she's already volunteered for babysitting duty. –Of course they would bring the baby over here, Ambrose. –Well, even though it wasn't official, he was positive the baby was a girl. -No Jack, stop asking, they definitely were **not** considering the name 'Jackie'.

"Anyway," Jack lightly cuffed Adrian's shoulder, smirking, "I guess I don't need to give you the 'birds and bees' lecture for your honeymoon, do I?"

Adrian shrunk from his father's touch, his happy mood souring_. What the hell… Did he really expect a response?_

Ambrose, however, misread Adrian's silence and guilelessly interjected, "Dad, he _was_ previously married. And besides, considering Natalie's condition, isn't it evident he's already familiar with the mechanics of human sexual relations?"

"_Mechanics?"_ Jack snorted a guttural laugh, "Adrian never was very 'mechanical'."

Before Adrian could call a halt Jack's odious ribbing, Ambrose naively countered, "But he's always been a quick study."

Slapping the table, Jack doubled over, completely amused with himself. "Yeah, and it appears he's done some extra credit."

Cheeks reddening, exasperated by Jack's double-entendre, Adrian dropped the cleaning cloth, abandoning the stain. He pushed his chair back and stood, scowling at both men, "Excuse me, but I don't appreciate such, _ahh,_ 'humor'."

Understanding slowly registering in his eyes, Ambrose jumped to his feet and blocked Adrian's exit, "No, don't leave, I'm sorry. You know Dad, or I, didn't mean any harm."

Jack remained in his seat, calling, "Adrian, come on, don't be so sensitive. I was just teasing- you know, 'guy talk'_._"

Adrian was acutely aware that, no matter how he responded, the mood of the evening was forever altered. Resigned, accepting he would never be 'one of the guys', Adrian shook his head and stepped around his brother, "I know, it's alright…But anyway, I'm kind of tired, I think I'm going to turn in."

Returning their 'goodnights', when he reached the doorway, Adrian turned, "Ambrose don't forget-"

"Already on it," His brother answered, removing the tablecloth for washing.

Overcome with fatigue, Adrian trudged up the stairs to his bedroom. Changing into his pajamas, he was certain that as soon as his head hit the pillow, he would fall a deep, dreamless sleep.

~LOL~

After hours of tossing and turning, Adrian finally surrendered, throwing aside his blanket. A grid of moonlight slipped through the window and he paced the room, a caged animal. Unable to pinpoint the cause of his unrest, he fled the bedroom, instinctively avoiding the creaky floorboards as he padded past the closed bedroom doors and down the staircase.

Once downstairs, he slowly circled through the moonlit rooms, freezing abruptly in the living room. _Stop here!_ With his mind whirling, his hands, in usual Monk fashion, came up and floated around the room.

With his fingers framing different items, he automatically questioned if they were the cause of his agitation. _The Wedding Guest Book?_ No, he definitely was not nervous about tomorrow. _His and Trudy's wedding picture? No_, Trudy had reassured him that his love for her was, in no way, diminished by opening his heart to Natalie's love. _The sofa? The coffee table? The writing desk?_ No, no and no.

Then his eyes fell upon his father's old club chair, one artifact from their past that Ambrose was loathe to part with.

Adrian found himself sinking into the seat, unable to remember crossing the room. Shaking, his fingers traced the arm seam of the leather chair.

Like a sudden summer storm, wrenching uncontrollable sobs overtook his body. Face buried in his hands, lost in this unnamed grief, he didn't hear Jack's approaching footsteps or voice.

Settling on the chair's arm, Jack gently rubbed his son's shoulder, asking again, "What's wrong, Adrian?"

Adrian dropped his hands, startled by Jack's appearance and disoriented to his surroundings.

Jack offered a box of tissues, "Here."

Pulling several tissues and blotting his eyes, he snorted a laugh when Jack reached into his pocket and produced a zip-lock bag. "You remembered," Adrian grunted.

"Some things are unforgettable," Jack chuckled, sliding the tissue box onto the coffee table. He waited until Adrian calmed before asking, "So what's bothering you?"

Adrian's breathing steadied. "I don't know…I guess…I, ahh, the last time I spent the night, I sat here," He lovingly touched the chair, "The night Trudy…" Tears returning, he pulled another tissue from the box.

"The night you lost Trudy." Empathy and compassion softening his voice, Jack rubbed Adrian's shoulder, "I'm sorry son." Adrian nodded absentmindedly, his head bowed.

Jack ventured, "Adrian, I'm sure Trudy wants you to be happy again- you shouldn't feel guilty-"

"No, I don't…It's not that." Adrian disputed. He was suddenly aware that, despite his tears, he felt neither distraught nor despondent.

"Then why the water-works?" Jack asked.

"I don't know." Adrian slowly shook his head, befuddled.

"So it's a mystery?" Jack leaned back, his hand playfully squeezing the back of Adrian's neck, "Hmm, maybe we need to hire a detective."

Nodding, Adrian smiled, realizing how thankful he was for his father's return.

Jack turned serious, "You know, I am sorry I teased you earlier tonight. I had no right-"

"It's forgotten," Adrian interrupted, the absurdity of his statement causing them both to laugh. As their mirth subsided, Adrian remembered Jack's unanswered request, "I'm sorry I kept you waiting for this invitation. I really want you at my wedding... Dad."

"Thank you." Jack ruffed Adrian's hair, smiling. Patting the groom's shoulder, Jack rose to his feet with a yawn, "Speaking of the wedding, get upstairs and get some sleep. You've a big day ahead of you."

Following his father up the stairs, submitting to a kiss on the forehead and repeating Jack's 'I love you', it wasn't until Adrian slid beneath his blanket and began to drift off, did he finally understand. What happened tonight, a father comforting his son, should have happened thirteen years ago.

There was only one explanation.

Sensing her presence, Adrian pried open his eyes. He groggily whispered, "Trudy."

"Hello Adrian." A glowing vision, she came closer, her eyes dancing, "So Detective, you solved the mystery?"

He smiled, "Here's what happened….You were behind everything- you prodded me from this room, down to the living room. You led me to my father's chair…You pulled the tears from me, knowing Jack would hear me and comfort me." Fresh tears sprang to his eyes, "Tonight, you gave me back my father."

She snickered, "Well, I couldn't give you a," she rolled her eyes, "A _toaster_ for a wedding gift." Reaching down, Trudy laid her hand on his brow, her face radiant, "The future awaits Adrian. Be happy."

Filled with love and gratitude, his eyelids suddenly felt impossibly heavy. He easily drifted off to sleep, finally released from the last anchor of sadness that had weighed down his heart.

* * *

A/N: So the wedding day is finally upon us but, with lots of surprises planned for our happy groom, I'm not sure if we'll actually get to the ceremony in Chapter 19. I haven't started writing yet so, lol, we'll be surprised together. :)


	19. 19 Wedded Bliss

Lessons of Love

Chapter 19 Wedded Bliss

Standard disclaimer: I don't own Monk.

Notes: So very sorry for the long delay- things have been complicated. But never fear; I would never leave our Adrian Monk standing at the alter!

To recap- Last chapter, on the night before the wedding, Adrian spent the night at his childhood home & reconciled with his father. It's now A&N's wedding day (yeah, finally!) But alas, does anything ever go as planned for our gentle hero? ~LOL, a little nod to 'Mr. Monk Gets Jury Duty.' ;)

Sorry for any typos or any unwieldy sentences but I just had to post today- it's 8-10-12! Not exactly the perfect Monk 10-10-10, but still pretty cool, yes?

A huge thanks to all my readers and special hugs to a, t and sc. Love you all! Xoxo

* * *

"_Damn it!"_

Standing before the mirror in his childhood bedroom, Adrian yanked the unruly tie from his neck and tossed it on the dresser. His gaze shifted from his scowling reflection to the clock on the nightstand. It was five past noon, a scant fifty-five minutes until the ceremony.

A tidal wave of anxiety crushed his chest.

He paced the room, alone and upset, emotions careening. Come on Monk, don't panic. Everything will work out…

_Don't panic?! Everything will work out?! Oh, who the hell was he kidding?_ Notwithstanding the recent blessings in his life, beneath the joy and happiness, he _was_ still Adrian Monk - the Prince of Darkness.

Okay yes, up until this moment everything **had **gone smoothly. The house was perfect, the backyard, exquisite, and the weather, stunningly beautiful. When Jack and Ambrose, already dressed in their impeccable suits, sent Adrian upstairs while promising to care of any last minute details, the groom had allowed himself cautious optimism.

It was only when he overheard Natalie and Julie and Sharona climb the stairs and commandeer Ambrose's room to get dressed, did Adrian let his guard down. He thought that for once there would be no disaster, no calamity, no 'Monk Curse'.

But now, with less than an hour until the wedding, he ruefully conceded that, deep down, he** had** expected a crisis. And, well, here it was.

_And if there's one problem…._

Turning lightheaded and feverish, Adrian's panic immediately conjured up a plethora of 'What ifs'- What if someone, Peggy perhaps, objected during the ceremony? What if he suddenly obsessed over something insignificant and ruined the service? What if, God help him, he 'Monked- out' and Natalie suddenly changed her mind? What if, what if, what if?

Desperate for someone to come into his room and reassure him, Adrian placed his ear to the door and listened. _Damn, no Leland or Ambrose or even Jack_. The only voices he heard where the girls across the hall. The anxious bridegroom crossed the room and peered into the surprisingly crowded backyard, hoping against hope he would spot his best man. Although the Captain was conspicuously absent, Adrian practically yelped for joy when he spied Randy Disher.

Adrian pushed opened the window and, not wanting to alarm Natalie with his cry for help, quietly hissed, "Randy."

The young NJ police chief, standing alone and munching on some sort of snack, twisted in a circle. He swallowed and covered his cupped hand, his guilty expression clearly apologizing- '_I know I shouldn't have swiped that handful of Jordan Almonds but I was starving!'_

Adrian called a tad louder. "Randy!"

Turning another circle, Randy looked up and found his friend. He grinned, "Hey Monk."

Trying to beckon his friend upstairs, Adrian excitedly waved his hand and whispered, "Randy."

Feet firmly planted, Randy glanced around the backyard and nodded, "Yeah, it looks dandy."

Adrian shook his head and pointed at the young man, repeating with a low growl, "Randy."

Randy looked down, opening his hand sheepishly, revealing several candy-coated almonds. "Yes, I stole some candy- I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself."

_Oh for Pete's sake!_ Pursing his lips, Adrian snarled, "**R**andy**- Rrrrrrr**!"

"_Aarrrr?"_ Randy laughed, his blue eyes sparkling with glee, "Aye matey, I didn't know 't twas 'Talk Like a Pirate Day' t'day!"

Hands like claws gripping the windowsill, the harried groom leaned out and, though clenched teeth, enunciated, "Randy. Upstairs. Now."

Understanding crossed the younger man's face and, with a nod, he tossed the last few almonds in his mouth and hustled toward the house. Within thirty seconds he knocked on the bedroom door, "Monk, I'm here." Entering the room and seeing his friend's frazzled expression, Randy's good humor faded. "Hey, are you alright?"

Rubbing his creased brow, the true cause of Adrian's worry poured out. "He's not here and I can't find him! He's not answering his phone and he's not at the stationhouse-"

Randy interrupted, "Wait, what are you talking about?"

"The Captain… Leland." Adrian rolled his shoulder, lamenting, "My best man isn't coming!"

"Not possible." Randy shook his head, "He's just running a little late."

"A_ little_ late? It's-" The distraught groom glanced again at the clock, "Nine after twelve! I'm getting married in fifty-one minutes! He has the ring! He's-" He fell silent, his breathing suddenly labored.

"Calm down, Adrian. He'll be here soon - he'd have called if he ran into a major delay." Randy put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Listen, I promise he's coming. I spoke with him this morning. He wouldn't miss today for the world."

"But where is he?" Adrian whined, twitching with impatience.

"Let's find out." Randy reached into his pocket and retrieved his cell phone. Speed dialing the phone number that would always be his number one contact, he flashed a smile when the call was answered on the first ring. "Hey Captain…Yeah, it's me... I'm at Monk's house- Ambrose's not Adrian's, you know, for the wedding- Adrian's not Ambrose's…" Falling silent, Randy shot Adrian a look of exasperation. After a moment he said, "Oh, I just called to find out what's up. Monk's kind of 'Monking- out' because his Best Man's AWOL."

Adrian scuttled beside him, imploring, "What's he saying?"

Pressing the phone to his ear, Randy waved him off. "Who was that? Oh, just Benji." He turned toward the window, "No sir, I swear he's **not** right in front of me….So, where are you?" After another pause, he spun and faced Adrian. "Okay Captain, see you soon. Bye." With a click, he pocketed his phone. "He's in his car on the 101. He had to pick something up for the wedding."

Adrian growled with frustration, not bothering to ask about The Captain's last minute errand. _Didn't Leland realize that the only thing Adrian wanted (and needed) was his best friend, standing by his side?_

"Hey, why don't we get you ready while we wait?" Giving an encouraging smile, Randy snatched Adrian's abandoned tie from atop the dresser and looped it around the groom's neck. Adrian raised his hands but Randy gently batted them away, "Let me."

Adrian twitched. "But -"

Randy interrupted, "But nothing_, _my friend. Trust me. **I'm** the expert- t**he** man for the job." Adrian raised his brow, skeptical, and Randy asked, "You've worn a tie what, like ten times in the last dozen years?"

Quickly adding Leland's wedding and his brief reinstatement, Adrian shrugged, "Fifteen."

Randy snorted, "Fifteen?" He flipped up Adrian's collar and centered the tie, "Well, yours truly has tied on a tie five days a week, fifty weeks a year for fifteen years. That's got to be around-" he paused, his mouth falling ajar.

"Three thousand, seven hundred and fifty times. More or less." Adrian answered. After mentally comparing the two numbers, he raised his chin and offered his neck, "Do your best, Randy."

With sure hands, Randy (while inexplicitly humming the theme song for 'Police Academy') deftly looped and tugged the silk into a perfect Winsor knot. After buttoning down the collar tips, he gently pushed Adrian towards the mirror. "There, take a look."

Even and symmtrical, it was a thing of beauty. It was also, Adrian thought, a good omen_. _The groom ran his finger along the perfectly straight knot, "Thank you Randy."

The younger man grinned, unaware of the gift he had given his friend. "No problem."

As they stood before the mirror admiring Randy's handiwork, a sudden knock on the door ricocheted through the room.

Randy thumped Adrian on the back and crossed the room in a flash. "See, he's here!" As he pulled open the door, he playfully chided, "Dude, you're -"

Randy fell silent; Leland Stottlemeyer was **not **on the other side of the door.

Standing in the hallway was the bride's father, Bobby Davenport. With a steady and unflinching gaze, he deadpanned, _"Dude?"_

Randy stammered, "B- Bobby, I mean, _Mister _Davenport. Hi." He grabbed ahold of the older man's hand and shook it vigorously, "Randy Disher- you remember, from Jonathan's near fatal wedding with Teresa, the Black Widow?"

Bobby's face momentarily darkened and Randy, releasing his hand, continued to babble, "Of course you remember- it's not like you're o-… Ooh, anyway, sorry about calling you 'dude'. I thought, well, it's not important what I thought. But I bet you're here to see Adrian, so I'll just shut up now. Please, come in."

Stepping aside so the older man could finally enter the room, Randy patted his pocket and glanced at the groom, "I'll see if I can get an ETA." Adrian gave a grateful wave and Randy was gone, closing the door behind him.

Blue eyes twinkling, Bobby crossed the room. "So, today's the big day. How's my future son-in-law?"

Adrian paled; although all his irrational worries had ebbed, the presence of Natalie's father unearthed the one terror that still lurked in his heart. He rolled a shoulder, his voice unsteady, "Good."

"Just '_good'?"_ Bobby stiffened, "You're not getting cold feet, are you?"

"Oh, God no! It's just-"Adrian let out a ragged breath, his anxiety a hot coal burning in his chest.

"Just what?" Bobby barked, his expression disturbingly reminiscent of Natalie's infamous '_The Look'_.

Flinching, Adrian stared down silently at his hands. The room's quiet turned thick, heavy.

Letting out a breath, Bobby softened, "I'm sorry- I guess everyone's a little keyed up today…What's bothering you, Adrian?"

Adrian swallowed the lump in his throat; it was time to confront, and hopefully expel, the demon that inhabited his nightmares. The groom raised his gaze and rasped, "I, I just can't help but think about the future and, you know, worry. I mean, of course I'll do anything, make any sacrifice, for Nat and our family, but-" He shuddered, "What if I screw up? What if I can't take care of Natalie and the baby? What if I'm a bad father?"

Bobby was quiet, slow to respond. Stepping away and retrieving Adrian's jacket from the closet, the silver-haired man quietly tisked, "No son, that won't happen." Standing behind Adrian and holding open the coat, Bobby continued, "You'll be a wonderful father…and husband. You'll do a good job taking care of your family, I'm sure of it."

Hearing Bobby's confidence, Adrian felt the knot in his stomach unravel a little. However, even as he slipped his arms into the jacket, he couldn't easily dismiss this one fear. _Could he make the same mistakes Jack made? _Adrian had to ask. "How are you so sure I won't mess up?"

Bobby's eyes were bright, cloudless. "Because today, my daughter is vowing to spend the rest of her life with you. Natalie believes in you, son. She loves you and trusts you. "

Such simple words, and yet, they soothed his soul. Adrian nodded, speechless.

After smoothing the back of Adrian's jacket, Bobby laid a firm hand on the groom's shoulder and broke the silence. "Now, as for your fear of messing up, don't be so hard on yourself. You don't have to be perfect, nothing in life ever is. Now I know it's useless to tell you not to worry- but really, do **not **worry. Remember, you're not going to be on your own, Nat will be there."

Adrian's head bobbed absent-mindedly, a faraway look in his eyes_. How could he have overlooked this most basic fact? Natalie would always be by his side. Always. _

Circling in front of Adrian, Bobby ran a quick hand over the groom's lapels, "You're a good man, Adrian Monk. Don't ever forget that."

The weight of his fear releasing, a breath escaped Adrian. _No, he would never be like Jack._

Bobby tilted his head and brushed a microscopic piece of lint off of Adrian's shoulder, an impish smile crossing his face. "And besides, trust me; I wouldn't let my little girl marry you if I didn't have faith in you."

_**Let**__ her marry?_ Taken aback by such an audacious declaration, Adrian chuckled, "I don't know about that, sir. Natalie's pretty independent. I don't think anyone could stop her from doing what she wants."

Casually smoothing down the sleeves of his own jacket, the silver-haired man bantered back, "True but, hypothetically, don't you think a man- an extremely wealthy man- could make a '_vexation_' disappear from his child's life? Well, if the World's Best Detective isn't on the case_,_ probably."

"Wow, given that some thought, have you?" Adrian smiled, bemused by the thinly veiled threat.

Mr. Davenport laughed out loud in exasperation, "After the hell we went through with Jonathan and Teresa, you damn right." His face a kaleidoscope of emotions, Bobby moved to the window. Adrian followed, standing at his side, patient, waiting.

Laughter from the crowd below filtered through the glass. Scanning the crowded backyard, without turning his head, Bobby said, "You know, Peggy and I are truly happy you and Nat found each other."

Also facing forward, absorbed with the scene below, Adrian gave an imperceptible nod. His eyes skimmed past all the guests and wandered down the aisle, past the chairs. There under the pergola he saw the ceremony's officiant, Judge Hackman, pacing small circles, ready and waiting. Adrian's gaze dropped, focusing on the small patch of grass where he and Natalie would exchange their vows. He was once again astonished by the joys that had come into his life.

Without thinking, Adrian suddenly murmured, "Me too."

Bobby's arm lightly brushed against his and Adrian roused from his fluttering thoughts. His face feeling heated, the groom pivoted his head, wanting to voice his thanks. But as he eyed Bobby's profile, words slipped away from his tongue. His emotions too vast, he returned his gaze to the backyard.

Bobby checked his watch then shifted his weight, his hand coming to rest on the detective's back. After a moment he braved a smile, "Only thirty-five minutes. Soon."

"An eternity." Adrian countered. After a shared chuckle, Bobby's hand dropped and they fell into a comfortable silence.

Their shared serenity, however, was quickly shattered. A loud set of footsteps echoed downstairs: first clomping through the vestibule and then thudding up the staircase. Both men turned as the footsteps clattered down the hallway.

_Finally!_ Moving toward the door, Adrian spoke over his shoulder to Bobby, "That'll be my best man."

But before Adrian could reach the door, the doorknob turned and the door flung open. Adrian froze, dumbstruck.

"Hey bro!" Jack Jr., wearing a suit and sporting a fresh haircut and shave, burst into the room. He tossed his arms around Adrian and, tightening his bear-hug, laughed, "Congratulations man! I knew you and Nat would end up together!"

"Wait!" Squirming in the embrace, Adrian stammered, questioning, "How'd you-" When the Captain appeared in the doorway, Adrian relaxed in his brother's hug. Looking over Jack's shoulder, he nodded a thanks to his devious friend.

Releasing the bridegroom, Jack Jr. gushed, "Yeah, I'm temporarily sprung- out on a 24 hour leave for your big day." He raised his hand and gave Leland a mock salute, "Thanks Cap'in."

After introducing Bobby to Leland and Jack Jr. and engaging in some small talk, Adrian, mindful of the time, said, "Jack, we need to catch up later. Why don't you and Mr. Davenport go out back now?" Jack Jr. turned to go but Adrian, struck by a thought, caught him by the arm. The detective leaned close and, in a low voice, commanded, "Do** not** try and escape."

Jack Jr. rolled his eyes, "Don't worry bro, I won't." Smirking, he tugged up his pant leg and turned his ankle, showing a small black box. "I'm wired up." He jutted his chin towards Leland, "He'd catch me if I ran."

Pushing back the flap of his jacket and exposing his badge, Leland matter-of-factly stated, "I'd _shoot _you if you ran."

Snorting a laugh, Jack followed Bobby out of the room, both men calling their best wishes. Closing the door, Adrian turned to his best man, relief and happiness etched on his face. He rolled his shoulder and grinned, "Doesn't take a detective to know why you're late."

"Well yeah, sorry about that. Getting him ready took longer than expected." Leland's mustache twitched, "Anyway, I know you hate surprises but I thought-" He exhaled and shrugged, "I know you've been going upstate to visit Jack…I hope this was okay."

Despite the lack of a 'surprise-alert', Adrian was oddly calm. "It's amazing my whole family is here." He reached out and straightened- and kept straightening- the Captain's boutonniere, "Thank you Leland."

He stepped back, escaping the fussing hands. "You're welcome Adrian." Leland buttoned his jacket while his narrowed eyes passed over Adrian, "So how are you, buddy? I mean, you look great- calm and good to go. Are you? Do you need me to do anything?"

"As long as you have the ring, I'm-" Adrian smiled when Leland pulled the ring box from his pocket. "I'm ready."

"Great. Let me just run across the hall and make sure the girls keep their door closed and we'll go outside." The Captain slipped from the room and returned in mere seconds. "Okay, were clear."

Stepping into the hallway and hearing Natalie's voice coming from Ambrose's room, Adrian suddenly felt untethered and weightless, as though he could float away. He glided toward the closed door, drawn like a magnet. _Here was his partner and his love._ _His Natalie._

The Captain grabbed his arm and gently chided, "No, no, no. Let's get you downstairs." Adrian surrendered to his best man's guidance and, when they reached the front entranceway, Leland asked, "You okay? Back from Monkland?"

Adrian wandered into the living room and unconsciously straightening the photo of Natalie and himself on the guest sign-in table. Heart eased and equilibrium restored, Adrian gave a self-deprecating shrug and raised his eyes. In that glance, their bond forged through years of friendship, unspoken understanding passed between the two men.

After a moment, Adrian smiled and stepped toward the kitchen. Leland trailed a step behind, quietly humming. When they reached the back door, he impulsively clapped the groom on the back of the neck, "You gonna cry today?"

Pulling open the door, Adrian sighed, "Probably."

The Captain snorted, "Well, me too. Good thing I'm packin' tissues."

~~~~~LOL~~~~~

With words of congratulations and best wishes still echoing in his head, Adrian took his place under the pergola between Judge Hackman and Leland. Feverishly eager, he turned and stared at the backdoor; his thoughts only on seeing Natalie, the world fell away.

The detective's subconscious, however, took everything in, memorizing the scene: The lone cloud drifting across the halcyon sky, the verdant grass below his feet, the profusion of flowers scattered about and, most importantly, cherished family and friends: his father Jack bracketed by his two brothers, Peggy and Jonathan beside Bobby's empty chair, Benji next to TK, Randy with his mother Maria and her boyfriend Sheriff Mathis on one side and Sharona and Varla Davis on the other, Sharona's sister Gail sitting suspiciously close to Joe Christie and surrounded by four other officers from the precinct, and finally, in the last row of seats, the biggest surprise yet- Dr. Bell and Harold Krenshaw with their respective wives.

Adrian continued to focus on the door, blind to his surroundings. Time passed, slowly. Glacially. Then, after a millennium of waiting, Adrian saw the doorknob turn.

He forgot how to breathe. His heart took flight. Needing an anchor, Adrian reached over and found Leland's hand. The Captain gave quick squeeze, gleefully whispering, "Here comes the bride."

But actually, as the door opened, Adrian saw that, first comes the bridesmaid.

Julie stepped into the backyard, her face lit with happiness. With her blond tresses swept up into a braid and clad in a champagne-pink dress, she was poised and beautiful. She quickly scanning the guests before her eyes met Adrian's.

Watching her tilt her hand up in a small wave, noticing a sparkle come from her wrist, Adrian teared up. In an instant, his mind went back to yesterday, right before he had left for Ambrose's.

He had stopped by Julie's room for a heart-to-heart and, while both thanking her for her loving acceptance and vowing to forever cherish both her and her mother, Adrian presented her with Trudy's diamond bracelet. Although Julie had tried to refuse his gift, telling Adrian it was too precious, Adrian's mind was set. He insisted it was _she_ who was precious, pressing the bracelet into her hands. Today, seeing the diamonds shimmered around Julie's slender wrist, Adrian was overrun with emotions.

One of Leland's tissues found its way into his palm and Adrian quickly dabbed away his tears. Steeling himself for Natalie's entrance, his heart beat harder and harder. Bobby walked through the open doorway. And then, there she was.

As Natalie stepped out into the sunshine, fresh tears burned Adrian's eyes. His bride was radiant, a vision. Simple yet elegant, her hair was set in soft waves and her gown, the palest pink chiffon, floated around her petite frame.

He watched with utter devotion as she took her father's arm and proceeded down the aisle. Bobby was soon placing a kiss on her temple and releasing Natalie's arm. He clasped her hand and, before guiding it over to Adrian's, murmured, "Be happy, princess."

Taking hold of Natalie's hand, falling lost in her gaze, the reality that both Natalie and he were given this second chance stole his breath away.

When Leland tapped him on his arm, it took Adrian a minute to realize he was also saying something. He repeated, "It's time for the rings, buddy." Blinking back to reality, Adrian realized that Judge Hackman was already half way through the service and was now calling for their exchange of vows.

Natalie went first. Holding his hand, she slipped his wedding band over the tip of his finger. "Adrian, today I marry you, my best friend, the one I will live with, dream with and love forever. I vow to faithfully stay by your side, to share the joys of life and to help shoulder the challenges. I look with joy down the path of our tomorrows, knowing we will walk together side by side, hand in hand, and heart in heart."

Unbound joy filling his heart, Adrian took his bride's hand. "Natalie, since I found you, I have found a new life. You are my best friend, my faithful partner, and my one true love. I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, and cherish you with all of my heart and mind and soul until the end of time and beyond."

And as he slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed his bride, Adrian knew. Their story was just beginning.

~~~~~LOL~~~~~

A/N: LOL, I know the ending seems abrupt, but please know I'm planning a honeymoon story next ("murderless' and completely drama free and, ahem, 'M' rated, to be sure) and there's bound to be some wedding flashbacks…. Also, please note although I have an outline completed, it'll be a while before I actually write; I need to take a little time off…. So until next time, take care, ya'll!


End file.
